Harlequin Moon
by latebloomingrose
Summary: Devane Donely Investigations have their hands full with a missing person and a wealthy matriarch whose death may not have been so innocent. Will this be the cases they can't solve?
1. Chapter 1

HMO-01

**Kelly's Diner**

The Scorpio family - Robin, Anna and Robert - sat down in one of the larger tables for breakfast. Ruby floated over coffee carafe in hand.

"Morning! Spring is in the air at last!" said Ruby.

"Finally. I've had it with snow and cold," said Anna looking over the menu.

"I kind of like the long, cold nights," murmured Robert casting a sly glance at his wife.

"Ruby, I'd like the pancakes, please," said Robin. "I have a lot of plans for spring break."

"You got it, sweetheart," said Ruby.

One of the part-time servers put a plate of toast with butter and jam on the table.

"What plans?" asked Robert. "My cholesterol special please, Rube."

"Sleepovers, dance rehearsals and maybe a tiny party," replied Robin with a hopeful look at her mother.

"No on the party," said Anna.

"But, mother!"

"Maybe next year when you're older," replied Anna. Off to the side she gave her order to Ruby.

"Oh, Mom. You want to make me miserable, lonely AND unpopular."

"Oh goodness, it's not all that dire. You'll live."

"What's wrong with a party with chaperones?" asked Robert.

"You're volunteering?" asked Anna. "We're talking at least a dozen teenage girls, Robert."

"Just my friends, Mom," said Robin.

"Loud, unbearable noise," said Anna buttering her toast.

"It's called music," said Robin.

"A big mess."

"I promise to clean EVERYTHING the next day."

"Boys."

"It's girls only."

Anna aimed an arched brow at her only child. "You mean Roger won't accidentally show up with his band mates?"

Robin fidgeted. "I don't know about that."

"Well, I do," said Anna. "I was young once."

"A million years ago," muttered Robin.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Fine. No party," said Robin.

Robert watched the mother daughter contest with ebbing desire to interfere. His two stubborn, opinionated females butting heads was always amusing to watch if observed from far, far away.

Robin turned her attention to another topic. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart," said Robert.

"Remember your wedding rehearsal dinner? My little speech to you and Mom?"

Robert took a bite of his toast. "Sure. What about it?"

"Are you and Mom trying for a baby yet?'

Strangled noises came forth from two choking throats.

"You ARE newlyweds. It's possible, right?"

More incoherent noises were heard as delicious toast turned into cardboard.

"I'm not too old to have a sibling. But you have to have it soon before it's too embarrassing for me." Ruby placed a plate of pancakes. "Yes! My favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Thanks, Ruby."

"Saved by pancakes," said Robert taking a healthy sip of his coffee.

"The third bedroom would make a great nursery," said Robin.

"Spoke too soon," said Robert.

With a small smile on her lips, Anna watched the ping pong like conversation between her husband and daughter. It was such a normal family thing that delighted her so. It was about time that Robert got a good taste of parenthood with a teenager. Donning the Kevlar armor of teenager parenthood would be good for Robert's ego. She continued eating her delicious breakfast.

"How about Michael if it's a boy?" asked Robin. "But I'm an R and maybe a boy should be an A. Anthony? Andrew? Alexander? Aaron? Anders? Albert?"

"It's a tad early to even be … be thinking about names," said Robert. He cleared his throat. "Let's talk about … Roger and Robin … Robin and Roger."

"Good topic," said Anna.

"Wh-wh-what about Roger?" asked Robin whose interest in food had suddenly evaporated. "I told you that he asked me to the spring dance, right? And you said it was okay."

Robert nodded. "That I did but I forgot to mention one thing."

Robin's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"Just confirmed today," said Robert finishing his eggs.

"Oh, no! Who is it this time? Is Faison back? Someone else out to get you or Mom?" asked Robin with mixed annoyance and fear. "Really, Dad, I'll take all the precautions you want me to but no bodyguard or-"

"A guard is not necessary. There's no one about to mess up our lives. The Cartel and Faison are gone. Trust me on that."

"Then what is it?"

"Marcy Ryland, the head of the PTA, was at the station yesterday. A parking ticket I think. Anyway, she mentioned that the spring dance was short of adult chaperones," said Robert.

Robin's expression was comical as it morphed into horrified realization.

Robert smiled at Anna. "I volunteered our services, Mrs. Scorpio. A few hours of our time. A slightly crowded dance floor. It could be fun."

Robin sighed heavily. "I've lost my appetite."

"I love that idea," said Anna. "We should be getting more involved with the PTA."

"Yeah. What better way to guide our lovely daughter here on her journey through life?" said Robert.

"What are parents for?" said Anna watching her daughter pick at her food.

Robin finished her juice before standing up and shouldering her back pack. "I have rehearsals after school but I'll be home before five. Bye."

As the diner doors closed on their daughter, Anna and Robert each let out a laugh.

"She's got to learn to take it as well as dish it," said Robert.

"You got to her for sure," said Anna.

"I noticed you weren't chiming in there about the … the baby thing."

"I didn't?"

"Silent as a church mouse." Robert put his coffee mug down. "Is there something I ought to know?"

Anna looked around them. In a low voice she said, "I had an appointment with Dr. Collins the other day."

"Hmm and?"

"She examined me and feels that maybe it's time to try again. It's still 50-50 that I'll conceive and carry to term."

Robert was silent digesting this bit of news.

"The question is do we want to?" asked Anna.

"What do you want?" asked Robert touching Anna's hand.

"I'm not sure. Yet. I know you want to."

"We just got back together. I don't want anything to happen to you. It wouldn't be an easy pregnancy, right?"

"With my age there is probably a bit of risk. I've always assumed you wanted another child? You don't?"

Robert considered his words carefully. "If we have one, it's fantastic. If not, it's fine, too. I'm happy, no ecstatic, with the family we already are."

"I feel the same but I want to try," said Anna with a bright smile.

Robert found himself returning her smile. "Then so do I. When do we start?"

Anna giggled. "Well, not right now."

"Too bad. I was … motivated," teased Robert. "What do people do nowadays to get pregnant?"

"You've forgotten, Robert?!"

"I do remember the basic mechanics," said a grinning Robert. "Sergeant Ellis was trying with his wife last year. I remember him talking about syncing up with her cycle and taking temperatures. Sounded complicated."

Anna giggled again. "Simplicity is best. I'll let you know when."

"I think Ellis mentioned changes in his diet. Boxers not briefs stuff."

"You're a boxer man already," noted Anna.

"I'll pass by the bookstore on the way home later."

"Robert, don't go overboard. Please don't."

"I want to make sure I'm doing things right."

Anna leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "My first, truest, always love, you do everything right."

Robert could feel his ear tips turning red. "Marrying you was one of my better ideas. Definitely."

Ruby sashayed to their table. "Anna, one of my customers could use your help."

"Of course, Ruby, who is it?"

"His name is Gary Rohmer. He's a foreman on the docks. Nice guy," said Ruby. "His daughter Nicole has been missing for a few days now."

"It's been over a day. Why not file a missing person's report?" asked Robert.

"There are extenuating circumstances," said Ruby. "She's an adult and there could be reasons, good or bad, for her being gone. Gary just wants to know for sure before he says anything to his wife, Nicole's mother."

"Sounds like a case up your alley, luv," said Robert.

"What time is he coming by? After work?" asked Anna.

Ruby nodded. "He comes in for lunch. I told him I'd sound you out first. Shall I tell him to come to your office after his shift?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell Felicia to expect him and I won't leave the office until I've met with him," said Anna.

Robert put some bills on the table. "I have to go. Thanks for breakfast, Rube."

"Anytime," said Ruby as she left them to tend to another customer.

Robert winked at Anna. "Let me know about when and where, Devane."

"Just be ready, Scorpio," said Anna playfully.

Robert gave Anna a quick kiss. "Ready Robert that's me."


	2. Chapter 2

HMO-02

**Devane Donely Investigations**

The clock face showed eight-thirty in the morning as Anna entered. She could hear voices coming from Sean's office. Curious, she made her way there. Inside, Sean was writing on the blackboard while Felicia made notes on a pad.

"Good Monday Morning. What's going on?" asked Anna.

"New case," said Sean.

"It sounds like it could be interesting," said Felicia.

Sean chuckled. "Bored with tracking down insurance frauds or cheating husbands?"

"A mystery is more exciting," replied Felicia.

Anna shrugged off her coat. "What mystery?"

"It may be nothing. Don't get your hopes up. Either of you," said Sean.

Anna took a seat. She read the blackboard. On it were what she assumed to be names: Alicia Montfort, Repose Hill and General Hospital. To the side were some texts that said: Cardiac and eighty million dollars.

"I was paid a visit last night by two wonderful ladies - Lila Quartermaine and Amanda Barrington," said Sean.

"Social visit?"

Sean shook his head. "Professional. Alicia Montfort, of the extremely influential and wealthy Montforts, died last week while convalescing from a broken hip at the Repose Hill assisted living facility. She was seventy years old, in robust good health and very sharp mentally. At the time of her death, she had sole control of the Montfort fortune of approximately eighty million dollars including the chairmanship of the Montfort Industries Board of Directors."

"I've read about the heirs scrambling for position and a piece of the Montfort pie," said Felicia.

"Alicia's will is scheduled to be read later this week. Until then, the estate trustee, Derek Barrington, has control. His mother Amanda and Alicia were sisters. The Montforts are trying to overturn Derek's trusteeship on the basis that he is needlessly delaying the reading of the will," said Sean.

"Messy," said Anna.

"Gets better. Lila and Amanda talked to me on behalf of the Board of Directors. Derek, Lila, Amanda and the entire board do not believe that Alicia died of natural causes namely a heart attack," said Sean. "That's why Derek is delaying. He's trying to buy time for an investigation. The board has hired us to determine if Alicia Montfort could have been murdered. We have four days to prove that there is substantial reason and potential evidence to discover. If we are successful, then they will report the matter to the police as a case of murder."

"What happens to the fortune if this becomes a homicide? Who controls it?" asked Anna.

"The will is read but Derek retains majority control and can override any item on the will. You can imagine how the Montforts feel about that possible scenario becoming reality," said Sean.

"Murderous," said Felicia.

"Four days isn't a lot of time," said Anna.

"We don't have to solve it. Just build a case of reasonable doubt and suspicion which we will hand over to the board. They will take it from there," said Sean. "With the three of us-"

"Two," said Anna. "I have a missing person case."

"You do? Who?" asked Felicia.

"A customer of Ruby's is coming by later. His name is Gary Rohmer. His daughter Nicole has been missing for a few days," said Anna. "Mr. Rohmer hasn't filed a missing person report for some reason. He wants a private investigation."

"A runaway maybe," said Felicia.

"She's not a minor. I'll find out the details later," said Anna. "I'll help you out on the Montfort case as much as I can though."

"It might be better that you don't join Felicia and I on this one, Anna," said Sean.

"Why not?" asked Anna.

"Your social position has changed. You're the commissioner's wife now."

"So?"

"Perception. If they see you investigating, someone is going to link it to Robert and people may be less willing to talk."

"You're probably right."

Sean said, "Felicia, go to GH and see what you can find out. Alicia was taken there after her nurse found her on the floor of her room. I'm going to sound out the Montforts on their turf. Anna, good luck with your missing person."

"Let me know what I can help with behind the scenes," said Anna.

"I think we need to get another associate in," said Sean.

"Why? We're not overflowing with cases."

"Anna, you may not be able to devote as much time here as you normally do."

"Why not?" Anna's tone sharpened. "Has Robert said something to you about me working?"

"No. But I do remember all the social events and public relations that Holly had to go to or manage when she was married to Robert. Some days it seemed it was her full time job," said Sean.

"I'm not Holly."

"Obviously. But the duties and responsibilities are the same. Haven't you been getting invitations and calls for you and Robert or you alone?" asked Sean.

"Goes straight to voice mail or the circular file," said Anna.

Sean sighed. "Anna, you know that's not what you're supposed to do with them."

Anna groaned. "Do you have any idea how … how inane some of those things are? Grand openings of stores, charity fundraisers, cocktails, meet and greets and a dozen other frivolous things."

"The police commissioner is a public position and it carries certain social and political obligations," said Sean.

"I'm not a complete idiot. I have accepted a few," said Anna grudgingly.

"The ones you can't refuse?" asked Felicia.

"Yes those. I also accept the ones affecting the department directly like the police auxiliary events. I could do without the silly ones though," said Anna. "For example, we have a dinner engagement at the mayor's this Wednesday. I'll have to come up with suitably chatty topics, empty phrases of praise and sincere sounding compliments. Oh, joy. What a fantastic and glamorous life I lead."

Felicia and Sean laughed at Anna's dour expression.

"You go to these parties and talk about the same things to the same people. No meaningful discussions about art or literature or politics. It's all gossip and backstabbing comments. Then you have to keep track of who is speaking to whom and who's not. And somehow make sure that you don't alienate anyone no matter what," said Anna. "I'd rather stay home and watch a movie. A movie makes more sense."

Felicia and Sean laughed some more.

"Maybe Tif can give you some pointers," said Sean. "You don't have to enjoy them. That's not the point."

"What is the point?" asked Anna.

"Public relations. You're half of a very public figure. You can shield Robert from bullets but words, insinuations and barbed slurs are harder to block unless you see where they're coming from," said Sean. "Given recent history, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. It's time for Robert to change jobs," said Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

HMO-03

**Devane Donely Investigations**

A visibly distraught Gary Rohmer placed a color picture of his daughter Nicole on Anna's desk. Anna studied the picture.

"She's very pretty," said Anna.

"And smart, kind, very determined to make a better life for herself," said Rohmer.

"Ruby said that you didn't want to file a police report. May I ask why?"

"It's because of Nicole's job. I have three kids, Mrs. Scorpio. Nicole's the oldest and the first in college. She's studying to become a nurse at PCU. It's expensive, you know," said Rohmer. "My Nicole is not lazy. She worked two jobs for a while but it got to be too much. So, Ruby got her a job. It paid well and didn't take all her time."

"What kind of job?"

Rohmer took a deep breath. "For the last four months, Nicole's been working as an entertainer at Rabbit's."

"Rabbit's?"

"Rabbit's Place. It's a gentlemen's club."

"I see."

"It's not a strip club. Nothing like that."

"I'm not familiar with the place. What did Nicole do there? Tend bar? Serve drinks?"

"Rabbit's has entertainers who dress up and, uh, men come to talk and, ah, share experiences," said a visibly uncomfortable Rohmer. "Just talk and a little touching. Nicole said it was like playing fantasies for real."

"I get it. I think," said Anna. "Did she like the job? The people she worked with?"

"She wasn't too sure at first but after a while she liked it. Candy Wilder, the manager, keeps things light and fun for the girls, um, women."

"What's Nicole's usual routine?"

"Nicole has class from seven in the morning until about two or three in the afternoon most of the week. Most afternoons she does errands, homework, sees her friends. She has to be at work at eight one night on the weekdays and the weekends."

"Did she pick that schedule?"

"Most there work full time but Nicole doesn't. She doesn't need to."

Anna arched a brow. "She makes enough money for school?"

"She says she does. She just got a little scooter, too."

Anna kept her suspicions to herself. "I can't speak for the police department but I know they wouldn't hesitate to look for Nicole if you reported this. You should."

"I know they would. It's … it's because Sarah, my wife, doesn't know about Nicole's job."

Understanding dawned for Anna. "I see."

"She's so proud of Nicole and it … it would crush her to know about this."

"Sarah's not looking for her?"

"We know how busy Nicole can be with exams and she's about to start her clinical experience. Sarah understands Nicole's really busy. It's okay if we don't hear from her right now."

"But not much longer," said Anna.

Rohmer shook his head.

"When did you begin to suspect that something was wrong?"

"Last Thursday night she called me on her way to work. She said that she had some used video games for her brothers. She was going to drop them off on Friday after class. She never came on Friday," said Rohmer.

"She could have been delayed. Or she forgot."

"No. If she wasn't going to make it, she would have called. She always keeps to her schedules, her appointments. Always," said Rohmer. "I went to her apartment. Her roommate hadn't seen her since Thursday morning. At the club, she did her shift and left."

"Best guess is that she disappeared Thursday night."

"I've kept hoping that she'd call or show up at the house but nothing. I've gone to PCU and looked in at all her classes. She missed all of Friday. That's not Nicole. Ever," said Rohmer. "All weekend I was … was expecting the police at the door or a call from the hospital. Nothing. She has to be alive. Somewhere. You have to help me find her."

"I will. But, Mr. Rohmer, you'll have to tell your wife about your daughter. She has to know whatever happens."

"I'll tell her. Soon. I'm about to go crazy with worry. This just isn't like my Nic. She's too responsible to disappear without telling anyone," said Rohmer. "I just want to know she's safe. Hear her voice. That's all."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Felicia sat down in Dr. Steve Hardy's office. Steve read the letter Felicia had given to him. He took off his glasses.

"I understand what the Board of Directors want, Felicia, but why do they want it," said Steve.

"It's a straightforward request for Alicia Montfort's medical records made by the trustee of her estate. It's all legal, Steve," said Felicia.

"Alicia was a friend to Audrey and myself. I'm asking as a friend. I can read between the lines as well as the next man," said Steve. "There's more you're not telling me."

"Sean and I have been hired to investigate if Mrs. Montfort died of … of unnatural causes," said Felicia. She watched Steve's expression expecting shock but his calm demeanor did not change. "You don't look surprised."

"Audrey and Alicia played tennis for years. They won club tournaments. Alicia was very fit and watched her health very carefully. Her own mother lived to her nineties," said Steve. "A heart attack wasn't a likely cause of death for Alicia but all the signs were there. The autopsy supported that diagnosis."

"But you have doubts?" asked Felicia.

"Yes. I'm afraid I do. This is her file covering the hip surgery and the cardiac event." Steve slid the large envelop containing Alicia's records towards Felicia. "Tomorrow, I'm going to collect and give you Alicia's health records for the past year. I want you to get the full picture of her health. Then you'll see why I find a heart attack diagnosis to be unrealistic."

"Would you be willing to testify in court about this?" asked Felicia.

"Yes, I would. I'm actually glad that the Board is interested in the matter," said Steve.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Oh, just that Alicia gave Audrey and I the impression that the Board isn't very proactive."

"Lila Quartermaine and Amanda Barrington asked Sean personally to-"

"Amanda. That explains it," mused Steve.

Felicia frowned. "What am I missing here?"

"Nothing earth shattering. It's a competition of sorts between Derek and Gregory, Alicia's son," explained Steve. "Derek's always had a more hands on involvement in Barrington Holdings and he's run things day to day for over ten years now. That's not the case with the Montforts. Alicia kept a firm grasp on her company. Gregory reported to her."

"Is Gregory not up to the job?"

"I'm not sure of the exact reason. I suspect that it's connected to the fact that Derek's father was there to teach him the business. Gregory didn't get involved in the family business until about seven years ago all his major decisions had to be run by Alicia," said Steve.

"Maybe Alicia just didn't want to give up control."

"That's possible."

"If she's anything like Amanda, then she's a … a forceful woman herself."

Steve laughed softly. "Amanda and Alicia are night and day. Amanda is the social butterfly while Alicia was the introverted wallflower. As different as they were, they adored each other. I can understand Amanda pushing for a thorough but discreet investigation. All that hard work can't just have been for nothing."

"Hard work?"

"When Alicia's husband died suddenly fourteen years ago, the company was on the brink of bankruptcy. Alicia and Amanda worked tirelessly to restructure the company's debts and make good on key loan payments."

"That wasn't in the news."

"Amanda loaned Alicia a substantial amount of money to keep Montfort afloat. For a while, three people ran Montfort behind the scenes - Alicia, Amanda and Derek," said Steve. "After a year, the company was stable and Alicia took sole control."

"None of the Montforts were involved?"

Steve shook his head. "There were family members working for the company but Alicia made sure that none were in a position to make the really big decisions."

"She didn't trust any of them?"

Steve sighed. "The bankruptcy was a complete surprise. Alicia always blamed the crisis for causing her husband's premature death. That's one reason she began to take better care of her own health. She didn't want to let the company down."

"But wouldn't it have been better for her to delegate some responsibility to others like her own son?"

"One would think so but she always said that Gregory wasn't ready," said Steve.

"But if Alicia's will is uncontested, then Gregory would be running the company," said Felicia. "How well do you know him?"

"Not well. I can only hope that he can do the job right," said Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Station<strong>

Anna poked her head into Robert's office. He looked up from a report he was reading and smiled.

"To what do I owe this visit?" asked Robert as he gave Anna a quick kiss.

"I'm here for a case actually," replied Anna.

"Anything I can help with?"

Anna sat on the edge of Robert's desk. The gleam of mischief lighted her eyes. "Maybe you can."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been to the Rabbit's Place?"

"Ah, um, only … strictly for … on police business," said Robert not exactly meeting Anna's eyes.

"So you have familiarity with what goes on there? The entertainers?"

"Well, I wouldn't say deep familiarity." Robert cleared his throat. "Why are you asking?"

"The missing person case that Ruby talked about this morning. The missing woman Nicole worked at Rabbits," said Anna. She held up a pad. "I wanted to check if the place had any citations or problems in the past. Not even an inspection citation. Business license and other things are all above board. My next step is to go to the place today and check it out."

"I don't think that's a good idea, luv."

"Why not? I'm not exactly a dewy-eyed innocent. I was a cop, an operative, a wife, a mother. There's very little of the sleazier side of life that I haven't seen before," said Anna.

"Just this once can't you just trust me? Tell me what you're looking for and I'll go over there for you," said Robert.

"This has to be an under the radar kind of investigation for now. No cops." Anna eyes narrowed. "What is it that you're avoiding telling me? You know I would understand if you went there for … for recreational purposes. You were a single man. It would have been a perfectly, um, natural activity for a bachelor."

"I didn't go there for that! I went there to investigate something that I overheard someone talking about."

"Which was?"

"This was a long, long time ago. I doubt she's even there anymore."

"Who?"

"Nothing I say is going to stop you from going there right?"

Anna nodded. "I'm becoming more convinced by the second that I ought to pay the place a visit."

Robert took a deep breath. "If you must, you must. Do me a favor," said Robert. "Don't go there as you. Try an American accent. Disguise yourself and at all costs keep an open mind."

Anna was puzzled. She couldn't quite make anything of Robert's remarks but her curiosity was undeniably aroused. "There's something there you don't want me to see? Or someone?"

"And leave your piece at home or in your car. And … and keep your cool."

"You sure you don't want to come with me? It sounds intriguing."

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. I'll wait for you at home."

"You're not going to tell me anything more?" asked Anna.

"You know what they say about reality being stranger than fiction. Keep calm and be open-minded."

"Do you have any more suggestions on a disguise?"

Almost immediately, Robert answered, "Mousy librarian from Atlanta with a serious lingerie fetish."

"What a fast answer." Anna could not contain her laughter. "Is … is this a … a particular fantasy of yours?"

"You asked a question and I answered. Don't read too much into it." Robert cast a meaningful look at his wife and said, "Unless you want to of course."

Anna erupted into fresh peels of laughter. "Oh, Robert, I think I barely know you."

The office door opened and Lewis came in with a stack of documents. "Hi, Anna. What's the joke? Robert, I need these signed ASAP."

"Bring them over here," said Robert picking up his pen.

Anna caught her breath. "No, nothing, Guy. I learn something new every day." She glanced at Robert. "I'll probably miss dinner."

"I'll keep it warm." Robert gave Anna a quick kiss. "Remember, an open mind."


	4. Chapter 4

HMO-04

**Rabbit's Place**

The sign said "Closed" but the doors were unlocked. The discreet facade indicated no hint of what its true nature was. There were no open windows, posters or neon lights. Even the sign was conservative. It was a gold plated plaque that said "Rabbit's Place."

Anna touched her faux tortoiseshell glasses, patted her tightly wound red bun and buttoned her loose gray plaid blazer. She cleared her throat and practiced her flat American accent with a few phrases. She pushed the door and stepped through.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" said Anna into the dim interior.

The interior reminded Anna of the layout of Duke's club. A cozy waiting area was positioned in the front. The bar area was to her left. Small round tables were arrayed in front of the bar. Unlike Duke's Club, there was no dance floor. On her right alcoves were set into the wall like individual lounge areas. Those not hidden by tall drapes were decorated with deep couches and leather ottomans.

A door in the back swung open with an audible creak. A husky feminine voice asked, "Can I help you?"

Anna turned to face a petite, curvaceous woman in her middle years with rather obvious platinum-dyed hair. "Hello, I'm a … a freelance writer. My name is Jane. Are you the manager or the owner?"

"Listen, hon, we don't do interviews," said the woman.

"I'm hoping to get your help on some research," said Anna. "Publicity is the last thing I want."

The woman looked Anna up and down. "Research? Are you writing a book of … erotica?"

Anna nodded. "Something like that."

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Candy Wilder. You've come to the right place, honey."

"Uh, hi, Candy. Nice to meet you."

Candy steered Anna towards the bar. Each took a seat on a bar stool. Anna noticed a box marked "Masks" on the counter by the front door.

"Give me an idea of what you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure. I was directed here but you see I wasn't told exactly what you do, Candy," said Anna looking around the area. "What goes on around here? It looks, um, very interesting."

"We play," said Candy.

"Play what? How far do you go?"

"We don't go THAT far. I don't run that kind of place," said Candy. "We do fantasies. Kids are expected to play but adults need to play, too. Maybe more than kids do. You know time to relax the body and the mind. My girls help our customers relax."

"How do they help?"

Candy gestured at the closed drapes. "Our customers come here and enter a fantasy world of their choice."

Anna nodded. "I see."

A ray of bright sunlight illuminated the interior for a brief second as the front door opened. A woman wearing a hat and a long trench coat entered.

"I know I'm early, Candy. I couldn't take it another minute," said the woman walking towards Candy.

"I got some of that white wine you like, Leah," said Candy. "It's chilling."

"Just what I was thinking of. My shift was brutal." Leah took off her coat revealing a pristine nurse's uniform underneath. Under her hat was straight dark hair that fell to her waist. She looked at Anna. "New girl?"

"No. I'm Jane. I'm a writer doing research," said Anna. "I couldn't do what you do. I'm really, really shy."

"Too bad. A redhead would be different," said Leah. "We need a bad girl like real bad."

"Bad good or wicked bad?" asked Anna.

"Like Angelina in that movie with Brad. You know the dominatrix assassin," replied Leah. "So sexy and dangerous."

"Loved that film. Brad was hot and funny," said Candy. "I've got some feelers out. We'll get new girls soon. I'm not worried."

"I don't mind working more. I got bills to pay but a girl has to rest," said Leah.

"I hear ya. Loud and clear," said Candy.

Anna studied Leah's costume. "So you play a nurse?"

Leah laughed. "I'm a pediatric nurse at General. That's my real job. Here, I'm a mystery woman our customers get a kick trying to figure out. Usually that's my role. But tonight I'm filling in for someone."

"Filling in?" asked Anna. She suspected she already knew the answer.

Candy replied quickly, "One of my girls is out sick. Who can help getting sick, right?"

"Can't you tell the customers that their regular lady is sick?" asked Anna.

"Fantasies don't get sick. It's bad for business," said Candy.

"I don't mind. Nic's regulars are nice guys. It's easy work," said Leah.

"Leah, have some of that wine and get some down time," said Candy.

"Will do. Nice meeting you." Leah went behind the bar and disappeared behind a door that Anna hadn't noticed was there.

Candy studied Anna then said, "What kind of book are you writing? I don't think you mentioned it."

"I didn't say," said Anna.

"Look, I know that people look down on what goes on here and the people who work here aren't respected much. I'm not going to help you out if you're doing some kind of hatchet job," said Candy. "We're doing a job just like you. Are you an undercover cop? Our permits are up to date and so are my taxes and payroll. Ask any of our customers. There are no hook ups or hanky panky going on here."

"I'm not with the police. I'm not doing an expose or anything to get you in trouble. I don't want trouble," said Anna. She could sense Candy's growing hostility. Anna felt the weight of her wedding ring. She'd forgotten to remove it earlier. She got an idea. "Okay, I lied about the book. I'm here for … personal reasons."

"Go on."

Anna made a show of twisting her wedding ring a few times. "I … my husband's birthday is coming up and I want to give him a present he'll never forget if you know what I mean."

Candy let out a lascivious laugh. "Why didn't you say so? How long have you been married?"

"Too long. We've been together for decades," said Anna. "You know how it is. Men get bored. I need ideas to spice things up. Can you help me out?"

"Absolutely. Come back tomorrow. It's a light night. You can watch one of the girls and get tips," said Candy.

"I think that'll work. I'll be by about nine tomorrow night."

Anna left the club with more questions running in her mind. She was convinced that Candy was hiding something and that something involved Nicole Rohmer.


	5. Chapter 5

HMO-05

**Montfort Estate**

While the Quartermaine mansion radiated an impression of elegant wealth, the Montfort mansion fairly screamed exclusivity and privilege. A long drive dotted on each side by tall elm trees led to an imposting gray granite edifice designed in the Romanesque Revival style with tall arches, prominent bay windows and a round tower with a conical roof. Anyone approaching the home would know this was a family of importance.

In the first parlor, Sean put his coffee down and looked at Gregory Montfort, Alicia Montfort's oldest child. "Tiffany and I were sorry to hear about Alicia. She'll be greatly missed."

"Thank you, Sean. Mother's passing was a shock. I suppose when it's time for you to go, there's not much you can do about it," said Gregory. He was the picture of the slim successful executive. His salt and pepper hair was cut to perfection. His navy blue suit fit him as if it had been made for him which Sean realized it probably was. His snakeskin loafers were shined to a high gloss and his socks matched his suit exactly.

"Your mother was a remarkable woman and a wise businesswoman," said Sean. "She and Tiffany organized some things together. She was always ready with a helping hand or her checkbook."

"Speaking of business, it's actually a good thing you're here. I could use your help. Our companies have worked together in the past. Very successfully. I want that to continue."

"So do I. What's good for us is good for the city."

"I need a personal favor. You know I wouldn't ask anything of you if I could help it," said Gregory with unfeigned sincerity.

"If I can do, you got it," said Sean.

"Talk to Derek on my behalf and-"

Sean put a hand up. "Ah, I can't."

"It's not as messy as the press makes it sound. Our plants haven't stopped production. No one has been laid off," said Gregory. "It's horrible that Mother's died but things can't stop. Our employees depend on us. And … and-"

"Greg, that's not it. I came here to personally tell you that I've been hired by the Montfort Board of Directors to investigate Alicia's death," said Sean.

"Investigate what? Gran had a heart attack," said a voice from the doorway.

"Sean, this is my daughter Irene. Irene, this is Sean Donely," said Gregory. "I agree with Irene. There's nothing to investigate."

"The Board just wants to cover all the bases. It's part of their fiduciary responsibility," said Sean studying the tall willowy blonde as she entered the room dressed head to toe in the latest designer outfit. He was sure Tiffany could tell him the designer, a very exclusive one, if he described the outfit to his wife.

Greg relaxed. "Right. Of course. They would be negligent if they didn't. We can't afford a shareholder lawsuit."

"But they think that gran-" began Irene.

"No, sweetheart, they don't. It's just a formality," said Gregory. "Don't worry about it. You have a wedding to plan. Concentrate on that."

Sean said, "A wedding? Congratulations."

"Isn't Chris having dinner with us tonight?" asked Gregory.

Irene frowned. "Yes, Dad. He called and said he was going to be late. Again."

"Give him a pass. He's a man that's going places."

Irene crossed into the room and sat down next to her father. Her long legs made short work of the distance."Gran's death has him going in a dozen directions. There's the insurance audit, the press snooping around and most of the staff is out with the flu."

"He's a doctor?" asked Sean.

"No, he's the administrator of Repose Hill," said Irene.

"The same Repose Hill that Alicia was convalescing in?" asked Sean.

"Yes, Sean. Same place. Chris is the best administrator Repose Hill has ever had," said Gregory. "I can't wait until he's officially a member of the family."

"Chris did everything he could to make Gran comfortable," said Irene. "But she made his life miserable."

"Irene, please, you're exaggerating. Mother was particular about everything. That's just the way she was," said Gregory.

"She didn't have to yell at him in front of his own staff. She humiliated him," said Irene. "I've never seen Gran behave like that."

"Mother was in a lot of pain, sweetheart. She's not one to be idle either," said Gregory. "I'm sure that she didn't mean to make him look bad."

"Well, she did. He was practically turning the place inside out to please her."

"Chris had more patience with her than I would have had."

Sean listened intently to every word between father and daughter. "Greg, you realize that I'm going to have to talk to him as part of my investigation."

"Don't give him a hard time, Sean. He's done well for himself. He's a good guy," said Gregory.

"I just have a few questions. That's all," said Sean putting on his coat.

"Why are you talking to Chris?" asked Irene. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"It's just part of the process. I need a statement about your grandmother's stay there," said Sean.

Irene arched a well-shaped brow, "Oh, it's a formality."

"That's the best way to see it. It was nice meeting you, Irene," said Sean. "Gregory, I'll see myself out."

Sean got into his car and left the estate grounds at a fast clip.

"Chris Tremont, you sound too good to be true," muttered Sean. "Things that sound too good make me twitchy."

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department<strong>

"What are you doing here?" asked Robert seeing Sean leaving the records room.

"Research on an interesting person," answered Sean. "Chris Tremont of Repose Hill. No dice. Not even a traffic ticket."

"Anna mentioned you had a hot case. This is it? A senior care home?" asked Robert leading the way into his office.

Sean went to pour himself some coffee. "Yeah. The Board of Montfort Industries hired me to look into Alicia Montforth's death. They want to make sure it really was of natural causes."

"Ah, control of the fortune. That's the big prize," said Robert. "It's all over the papers."

Sean nodded. "I've only got four days to prove it wasn't natural."

"That's a pretty unusual step for a company board to take."

"In these family-run conglomerates, it's routine procedure during the succession planning phase," said Sean.

"So you're going to be tied up for the next four days?"

"Pretty much," said Sean. "Why? You need help on something?"

"Not something but someone. I may need you to run interference for me with Anna," said Robert a trifle sheepishly.

"Trouble already in Newlywed Land?"

"No. Of course not," Robert protested. "It's from before. I was in between - right after Cheryl and before Kate. It's more embarrassing than anything. It must have been a subconscious thing given how things worked out later."

Sean chuckled. "This I gotta hear."

"If Anna finds out, I'll never ever hear the end of it," said Robert. "I can't have that. I can't"

"Find out what?"

Robert rose, locked his office door and sat on a chair opposite Sean. "I heard some gossip here at the station and down on the docks. I got curious. I went to Rabbit's Place and-"

"The club with the-" began Sean.

"Yeah, that one. Been there?"

"A few times."

"When did you go last?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Did you go into all the rooms?"

Sean nodded. "The variety was impressive considering this isn't Manhattan or Los Angeles. My clients were bowled over to say the least."

"You take clients there?"

"Donely Shipping has customers from all over. Some things are universal no matter the language," said Sean. "Rabbit's women certainly know their language skills. The masks the patrons wear give it that added air of mystery. Nice touch."

"And no one struck you as out of place? Made you uncomfortable?"

"As far as men's clubs go, Rabbit's is pretty tame. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"So you didn't meet her," said Robert. "Maybe she's gone. Her popularity had to stop at some point."

"Meet who?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" barked Robert.

"Lewis! Open up already!" said Captain Guy Lewis.

Robert opened the door and Guy strode in with a stack of folders and papers.

"Two reports for your review. A few things need your John Hancock," said Guy laying out the items appropriately. "And there's an assemblyman who insists he needs a few minutes with you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"Spare me," muttered Robert. "Sean, I gotta deal with this."

"I have a dinner date with my wife. Call me later," said Sean crossing the room to the door.

"Just promise me that you'll help me when I need it," said Robert sitting down in his chair behind his desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but yeah I'll help. Let me know when," said Sean closing the door behind him.

"Need help on something, Robert?" asked Lewis.

Robert paused in signing his name on some routine weekly report to City Hall. "Listen, if in the next few weeks, I have to work late and-"

"You don't work late anymore. You're a regular nine to five, ten to four man nowadays," said Lewis.

"I know that. I'm saying that in the event that I need to tell Anna that I've got a ton of work and have to stay late, you have to back me up," said Robert.

Lewis' was dubious. "To Anna? I have to say that TO Anna?"

"It's real simple thing, Guy. Just tell her I gotta be here to handle stuff."

"But why? You got that fancy office at your house and-"

"Guy, just nod your head," pressed Robert flipping through a report in speed reading mode. "Crime rate and murder rate is still going down. Very good. Dock crime up three percent from last quarter. Not good."

"You won't be here, right. You'll be somewhere else," said Lewis.

"Of course I'm going to be here. Where else would I go?"

Puzzlement showed clearly on Lewis' face. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it. You just have to do it," insisted Robert. "When you hear me say to Anna that I have to stay late, you back me up. Simple enough for ya?"

"I got it. You're working on a surprise for her, aren't you? Something romantic?"

"Oh, it's gonna be a surprise all right," muttered Robert. "But maybe if she's gone, then she won't ever have to find out. I can hope."

"Who's she? Anna?"

"No. Yes. It doesn't matter." Robert signed his name to the report.

"You and Anna having problems?" asked Lewis trying to sound diplomatic.

Robert put his pen down and turned to look at Lewis. "I will have you know that the Scorpio family, in particular Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio, are blissfully happy. It's just that this is something that Anna doesn't need to know about. It's totally irrelevant now anyways."

"If it was so trivial, why don't you want Anna to know about it?" asked Lewis.

"Because I don't want her to know."

"But why not? Husbands and wives share things all the time."

Robert picked up his pen and began to tap it rhythmically on his desk.

"I just remembered about that wedding pool you ran here, Guy," said Robert. "That could be a good reason to not give out bonuses this year."

"Oh, come on, Robert. That was all in good fun and it had a happy ending," protested Lewis. "That bonus is going to fund my next vacation. I can't tell my wife we can't go."

"Good fun or not it was still done on police time and so may be considered a serious infraction," said Robert. "I was planning on giving out bonuses early. Like next month."

It took a half minute for Lewis to realize what Robert was really saying. "Fine. I'll ask no more questions."

"And?"

"I'll back you up when you need me to."

Robert smiled. "Good man. Enjoy the bonus. That reminds me I have to start planning our anniversary getaway."

Lewis gathered the folders and paperwork together. "Isn't it too early for that?"

Robert grinned. "Ready Robert has to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

The commissioner cleared his throat. "Never mind. It's above your pay grade. Send in Assemblyman Whatsit when you leave."

Lewis left the office shaking his head and muttering, "Most men mellow after marriage."

"Whazzat, Guy?" asked Robert.

"Nothing. I'll spread the word about the bonuses."

"You do that," said Robert already lost in thought about vacation plans. "Paris is out. Some place exotic. Buenos Aires? Hmm, that sounds good. Tropical feel yet sophisticated. That's the ticket."


	6. Chapter 6

HMO-06

**Scorpio House**

Later that evening, Anna rummaged through her closet. Robert walked into their bedroom rubbing a towel against his wet hair.

"You've been in there since I got in the shower. What are you looking for?" asked Robert.

Half of Anna's body was in the closet and her voice came out muffled, "Something plain … that a … a conservative wife with a bored husband … would … wear."

"Hmm, none of that applies to you. Is it a new fashion trend?"

"I wear what I like, Robert, not what magazines tell me to," said Anna emerging with a mustard yellow, long sleeved, flower print dress with a mock collar.

Robert grimaced, "I don't think you've EVER worn that. Please NEVER wear that."

"I must have blocked out all memory of buying this dress. It's one of my Luv costumes," said Anna. "Horrid dresses and an ugly scar do tend to put men off."

"Burn it," said Robert. "It's too old fashioned and ugly for my gorgeous wife."

"It's a perfectly good if out of date dress."

"How can you look at it and stand being reminded of the past and that scar thing?"

"It wasn't all bad."

"Pretending to NOT be our daughter's mother was good?"

"I chose to focus on the positive things like keeping Robin safe." Anna brought the dress into the light of the bedside lamp. "This dress served a purpose then and it will now."

"To instantly transform you into an unattractive woman," said Robert rooting through a bureau for clothes.

"How unattractive?"

"To be honest I wouldn't give you a first look in that thing."

"Then it's perfect. The men at the club will ignore me."

"What club? What men?"

"At Rabbit's. I'm going to watch and observe there tomorrow night."

Robert sat down at the foot of the bed and dressed. "You didn't say anything about this at dinner."

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to give Robin any more ideas about the work of a detective. She glamorizes it enough on her own," said Anna. "I got the distinct impression that Candy Wilder, the manager, was hiding something and that it's related to Nicole."

"What's the connection to the dress?"

"It's part of my cover."

"Writer librarian becomes voyeur for the evening?"

"No. Wife seeking tips to spice up a love life gone predictable and to give bored hubby a birthday to remember."

"You're kidding me!"

"Candy was almost on to me. I had to think fast." Anna hung the dress on a hook. "Candy herself suggested that I watch the, um, performers to get some ideas." She stood in front of Robert. "I didn't get to see any of the fantasy ladies today."

Robert cleared his throat. It was a sure sign of anxiety or nervousness. "Well, that's too bad. There's nothing to see really."

"She's one of the ladies, isn't she?" asked Anna.

"Who?"

"Your fantasy woman."

Robert put a hand each on Anna's hips. With easy grace, he swung her about then laid her on the bed on her back. "Who needs make believe when I have the real deal right here." He pulled at the ties of her robe.

With a small smile, Anna let Robert off the hook. She made a mental note to make sure she met all the ladies at the club. It was obvious to her that Robert had visited the club at least once and maybe more. On this matter her curiosity had to be satisfied. "Is reality better than fiction?"

"Always," murmured Robert as he kissed her neck and parted the folds of her robe. "Shall I play the part of the unpredictable husband tonight?"

"Could you?"

"We are still newlyweds," said Robert. "Shall we play" His agile hands skimmed the insides of her thighs robbing her of breath and logical thought processes.

"Yes, please. Something … different."

"Hmm, I can do that but first …"

Anna felt Robert leave their bed. She heard the click of the lock. The lamp was dimmed plunging most of the room into darkness. The rustling of clothes being removed teased her ears. The bed sank as Robert returned.

"Where did I leave off?" asked Robert.

Anna could sense rather than see his form and movement. "Something different."

Robert bent down and rained kisses on her face. She pressed against him chest to chest, thigh to thigh. His hand gripped her waist. With gentle pressure, he eased her robe off her body and maneuvered her to lie on her stomach.

Anna gasped as she felt Robert's lips on the back of her neck and his hands wandering further below. "What … what do you have … in mind?"

"Let me surprise you," was Robert's husky reply. One finger hooked the strap of her nightgown. "A robe and a nightgown. Making me work for it are you?

"Some things shouldn't come too easy, Robert." She sighed. "You need to rise to the challenge."

The strap slid off followed by its twin. Robert traced a line from her right hand up to her shoulder.

He bent down and said close to her ear, "Remember the last time I surprised you? Really surprised you?"

The slight lilt in his voice told Anna he was talking of a private surprise. She arched helping him to remove the gown. "The ambassador's closet?"

"Hmm," murmured Robert watching the smooth glide of the nightgown up and over his wife's sleek body. "Lovely."

"There's, um, no, um … equipment, Robert."

"I found something very interesting this morning."

Anna turned over and searched her husband's face. "Whatever it is, it's certainly put you in a playful mood. More than usual. What did you find?"

"A sealed box in the garage. Your things I believe. There was lots of pink stuff inside."

Anna was mortified. She could feel her entire body flushing with embarrassment. "That was for the garbage."

"Why? Some of it looked imported. It's perfectly natural to have-"

"I don't need them anymore." Anna ran both hands up and down Robert's back. She liked the intake of breath he took every time she did it. "I'm a respectable married woman now."

Robert chuckled. "I liberated a few items. Okay, all of them." He kissed her collarbone. "Made them part of my intimate espionage kit."

Anna laughed in sheer delight. "I only think about you. About us. That's all it takes." She watched the play of light and shadow across Robert's body. God willing it would be a view she'd enjoy for years to come. "However, an agent is trained to use his kit as often as possible to get the maximum benefit."

"No opportunity must be wasted." Robert reached for the nightstand drawer. "Now, Mrs. Scorpio, lie back and just try to think about England while I put my new kit to its very proper use."


	7. Chapter 7

HMO-07

**Devane Donely Investigations**

Felicia did a double take at the image she saw when entering Anna's office. Her boss and friend was reclined in her chair and her booted feet up on her desk. She was sound asleep.

"I shouldn't wake her," murmured Felicia. "But she did want an update on the Montfort case."

Felicia was spared a decision by Sean sending out a loud greeting as he passed by the office door.

"Good morning!" said Sean.

"Morning," said Felicia.

Anna lurched to sit upright in her chair. "Wha-what's next?"

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

Anna blinked rapidly trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Sleep? Could not settle down to ... one, um, never mind. Was that Sean I heard?"

Felicia nodded. "Let's go into his office and I can brief you both at the same time."

Felicia stacked the folders that Dr. Hardy had given to her. "These are Alicia's records. From what I've seen, Steve may be right. Alicia did take care of herself. There was no indication of something obvious like clogged arteries."

"We need to have an independent set of eyes on those records. Call some hospitals in New York City. See if you can find a cardiologist who would be willing to sign on as a consultant. Have him or her study Alicia's medical condition in detail," said Sean. "Good work there, princess."

"I just asked some questions and Steve went in the direction I wanted him to," said Felicia.

"That's what happens when you ask the right questions," said Sean. He glanced at Anna who seem barely able to remain awake. "Are we keeping you from a nap?"

"What I wouldn't give to be nineteen again," said Anna under her breath.

Sean chuckled. "Wait until you reach my age. Is this exhaustion connected to you, Rabbit's and Robert?"

Anna's eyes opened wide. "Did Robert tell you something?"

"I know nothing.

"He DID tell you something. What or who was it?" asked Anna.

"I know nothing," repeated Sean.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Felicia.

"Robert and his fantasy woman," said Anna.

Felicia's jaw dropped.

"You said it not me," said Sean.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "So, it IS a woman. Who? Which one?"

"I know nothing," repeated Sean again. The mischievous gleam in his eyes told Anna that Sean was enjoying toying with her.

"Fine. Don't betray Robert's confidence. I'll find out on my own," said Anna.

"The things you learn about people," said Felicia.

"C'mon, Anna, don't tell me that you don't have one or two bedroom secrets?" teased Sean. "We all have fantasies."

Anna blushed a deep red.

Felicia's jaw dropped, again. Sean used his index finger to gently push Felicia's jaw upwards.

"We're not talking about me," said Anna. Her eyes fell on the folders. "Um, what about the ... the autopsy results?

Anything suspicious?"

"I haven't gotten to that yet," said Felicia.

'The local medical examiner's trained to spot the obvious. Another set of eyes wouldn't hurt," said Anna.

"Good idea, Anna. I'll pass it on to a WSB examiner for a second look," said Sean.

"Besides looking for a consult, is there anything else you need me to do?" asked Felicia.

"While you're on the phones, see what people think about Repose Hill and mention it's manager Chris Tremont," said Sean. "Call up senior citizen referrals centers, managers of competing businesses, suppliers and hospital social services. I want to know the good, the bad and the ugly. Got it?"

Felicia scribbled notes on her notepad. "Yeah."

Anna ran a hand through her loose hair. "Wish I could help but I'm going to PCU today. I want to speak with Nicole Rohmer's counselor and her teachers in person."

"You sure you can drive in your ... condition?" asked Sean in mocking tones. He had a very strong idea as to the source of Anna's unusual lethargy.

Anna glared at her friend and former mentor. "I'll manage."

"Sleep is the best medicine," said Felicia who clearly had no awareness of the innuendoes in the air.

"Oh, I intend to catch up tonight. Believe me," said Anna. "I'm, um, doing surveillance at Rabbit's tonight."

"Need help?" asked Felicia.

Sean and Anna shared a look that Felicia did not miss.

"I do KNOW what goes on in places like that. I'm not THAT innocent," said Felicia.

"I didn't say a word," said Sean.

"Aren't detectives supposed to know the shadier side of life? I need more work experience," said Felicia.

"Not that kind of work, princess," said Sean.

"Actually, Felicia, I may need your help," said Anna. She was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"You cannot bring Felicia into that den of-" began Sean.

"Of course she can," said Felicia. "Can I come with you tonight?"

"Not help at the club. I meant on the phone," said Anna. "Nicole's father said that Nicole recently got a scooter. Call around the scooter and cycles shops. Find the one that sold it to her. There's a picture of Nicole in her file."

"Will do. Anything else?" asked Felicia.

"That's it. Thanks," said Anna.

"I better get started or I'll be here all day." Felicia scooped up the folders and left Sean's office.

Anna cast a meaningful glance in Sean's direction. "What do you think I'll find at Rabbit's?"

Sean shrugged. "It's your typical gentleman's club if rather quaint by big city standards."

"What kind of woman would intrigue Robert so much that he'd visit more than once?" asked Anna.

"You really have no idea?" asked Sean incredulous.

"The kinds of women that he's been involved with wouldn't be seen in those places. I don't get the ... the fascination for a man like Robert," said Anna. "Maybe, she's outrageously beautiful? Or unbelievably sensual? Or, maybe, she makes him feel something that no one else can?"

Sean stared at Anna. "You sound jealous. I don't believe it. You?"

"I don't have a jealous bone in my entire body," protested Anna.

"Let's try insecure."

"Absolutely not."

"Your interest in the place goes beyond professional curiosity. Why?"

"Because I'm finding more and more things about Robert that I didn't know. Did you know he has a brother that he's estranged from?"

"He does?"

"Yeah. That's just one example and Rabbit's is another," said Anna. "Oh, Sean, I want this second chance to last forever. I can't think about going back to a friends only relationship with Robert. I couldn't see him with another woman. I know I couldn't."

"That's what you did for years."

"But I wasn't in love with him during that time. Everything is different now," said Anna.

"Not from where I'm standing it's not."

Anna couldn't meet Sean's gaze. "I suppose I do get a tad territorial where he's concerned."

"A little bit," said Sean. "He's the same way with you. More so now after your second go around"

"Has it been obvious?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Tiffany's voice echoed from the front office. "Sean!" The staccato beat of heels grew louder as they got closer.

Anna picked up on the generally angry tone in Tiffany's voice and made her exit. She passed Tiffany on her way to her office.

"Hi, Tiff!" said Anna.

"You better be ready to pick up the pieces after I'm through here," said Tiffany entering Sean's office and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Sean smiled his most charming smile. The effect seemed to bounce off his wife who dumped her purse and coat on a chair.<p>

"I want answers not runarounds. What did you do, Sean?" asked Tiffany standing beside her husband with arms crossed and posture tense as a hunting dog on a scent.

"Do about what? What are you talking about?" asked Sean continuing with a soothing tone of voice.

"Do not talk to me as if I was a five year old having a tantrum," said his wife. "I called Irene Montfort to make arrangements for the feature I was going to do on her and Chris' wedding. She barely said ten words to me. Guess what she said. Guess!"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"She's cancelled. I don't get my feature. A feature I might add that I have advertised for weeks now," said Tiffany. "A feature that people want to see."

"Fluff pieces are a dime a dozen. You're a serious journalist and-"

"Features sell ads. Ads keep my station on the air. Every feature matters!" said Tiffany. "I may not save the world on a regular basis but my work is important!"

"I know it is, honey. I know how much of yourself you put into the station. I'm proud of you."

"But you don't hesitate to push me under the bus when it's about a case do you?"

Sean glared. "No! How could you say that to me? I support you two hundred percent."

"Irene said that you're investigating Chris. She didn't like it. She didn't like you and by association me," said Tiffany. "Therefore, feature is not a go."

Sean led Tiffany to an armchair. Now that she'd vented, Tiffany calmed down.

"I'm investigating Alicia's death. All I said to Irene was that I wanted to question her husband to be. That's all," said Sean. "She being too sensitive."

"Of course she is. She adores him," said Tiffany.

"The man must be a paragon of manly virtues. I couldn't even find a parking ticket," said Sean.

"Oh for the love of ... you ARE investigating him," said Tiffany.

"I'm not. Not directly. Remember when Lila and Amanda came by the penthouse?"

Tiffany nodded. "The two of them together is pretty intimidating."

"They asked me to verify that Alicia did die of natural causes. I have four days to give them a report," said Sean. "Given that, you can see why I have to talk to Tremont. It's routine procedure. He runs the place. He knew Alicia on a personal level. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't talk to him. Irene just ... just overreacted."

"She's defending her man, Sean. I can't say I blame her," said Tiffany.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sean sensing that here was yet another source of information on one Christopher Tremont.

"Irene went through a bad time after she had that accident that was news for months."

"The one where she was driving and her passengers died?"

"That one. People blamed Irene not the drunk driver that plowed into them going in the wrong direction because drugs were found in her car," said Tiffany. "Her friends deserted her, Sean. Only Chris stood by her. He was a counselor there before he became the director. Don't ever question her loyalty when it comes to Chris."

"The family seems to think highly of him."

"Gregory does. He thinks the world of him."

"Just Gregory?" asked Sean.

"Based on what I've noticed at parties and things, The family is happy for Irene and they tolerate Chris. I mean she could have done worse, right?"

"They don't see him as a gold digger or a social climber?"

"I've met Chris. He's not either of those things," said Tiffany. "God knows, Irene is so high maintenance, I commend him for putting up with her. He's a good, decent man."

"That's what everyone says about him so far," said Sean.

"So far? Irene wanted to be married years ago but Chris held off until he got the director job. He didn't want more talk about him marrying Irene for her money. Does that sound like a social parasite or money leech to you?"

"I reserve the right to make up my own mind after I've met him," said Sean with his poker face on.

"I know better than to try to change your mind when you have that look." Tiffany got to her feet. "I have to get back to the station."

"I'm really sorry about you losing the feature, honey," said Sean pulling his wife close against him. "Maybe after I wrap it up, Irene will change her mind."

"A little kiss may get you back into my favor a teeny bit," teased Tiffany.

"Here's a downpayment for later." Sean's eyes lingered over his wife's features before he swooped in for a kiss that left her in no doubt about his intentions for later. "Do try to get home early, hmm?"

"Can't. Sorry."

"Why not?"

Tiffany extricated herself from his arms. "Because I have to meet with my team to brainstorm what to put into the slot that was intended for the Montfort feature. Ideas don't grow on trees, darling. Plus, I have to talk to the advertisers and sponsors to keep them from changing their minds."

Tiffany waltzed out of the office in a much better frame of mind than she came in with.

After a few minutes of thinking and analyzing his case, Sean put his blazer on. "Tremont, I'm getting really curious about you. It's time we had a chat."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner<strong>

Robert stopped in for an early lunch. He took a seat at the counter.

"Hey, Ruby, one of your grilled cheese specials, please," said Robert.

"I thought you were starting to eat healthier? That's what I heard when Anna was in here," said Ruby. "I don't want to get in trouble with her."

Robert leaned across the counter and said in a low voice, "I won't tell the wife if you don't. Scout's honor."

"Well, maybe just this once. I'll add a salad to it." Ruby left to fix his sandwich.

"Hey, commissioner," called out Sadie, one of the waterfront's long-standing transient residents. She was seated at a table by the windows so she could keep an eye on her cart of belongings which was parked outside. She nursed a hot mug of coffee and a muffin.

Robert crossed the room to sit by Sadie. "You got something interesting for me, Sadie?"

"Maybe." She looked around the half full diner to see if anyone saw her talking to Commissioner Scorpio. She had a reputation of cranky independence to maintain. "A couple of new people moved into my area of the catacombs two weeks ago and I haven't seen them again."

"Maybe they've moved somewhere else," said Robert.

"No place warmer than the caves. And they left all their stuff. That's crazy," said Sadie. "One of them was a vet. Had bad dreams about war and bombs."

"A vet, huh?" Robert's mind began to work. Veterans could be tracked through the network of veteran's hospitals. It sounded to him that the missing man was in need of medical attention for post-traumatic stress disorder. "You think you could give me or a sketch artist a good description of him?"

"It's a her. Yeah, sure," said Sadie. "But not here. Know what I'm saying."

Robert nodded. He said loudly. "Listen, Sadie, you can't be loitering here and-"

"I'm not. Ruby invited me in," said Sadie also in a loud voice.

"I'm going to have to take you into the station as soon as I've had lunch," said Robert. "Don't bother trying to get out of here before then. I got eyes in the back of my head you know."

Ruby called out to Robert, "Here you go!"

Robert munched on his sandwich mulling over in his mind what Sadie had said. There had been a tiny but noticeable increase in crime on the waterfront. Long timers like Sadie noticed a lot of things that the police didn't. Over the years, he'd learned to not discount what anyone said no matter what they appeared to be. Maybe there were connections to be made here.


	8. Chapter 8

HMO-08

**Devane Donely Investigations**

Robert strolled into the office brown envelope in hand. He spied Felicia looking and sounding a bit harassed. She had the phone nestled against her shoulder and left ear while twirling a pen with her other hand.

"I understand where you're coming from. Mama would never do that. I gotta go. See you later!" Felicia put the phone down with a loud sigh. "Thank God you came in."

"You didn't have to hang up on my account. Your grandmother back in town?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You said Mama and I assumed-"

"Mama Missoni from the television show All My Problems. Frisco and the baby never miss it," said Felicia. "She did something completely out of character and he's up in arms about it."

"Frisco watches a ... a soap opera?"

"Daytime drama not soap opera. Frisco says there's a difference."

"Uh, huh. Got it. I think," replied Robert.

"Robert, I need a favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"Could you put Frisco behind a desk for a little bit? A month or two."

"After his broken leg heals, he's automatically assigned to the station for at least two weeks," said Robert. "After that he's back on the beat."

"I'd like Frisco to walk his daughter down the aisle. That may not happen if he's Super Street Cop all the time."

"All he has to do is to learn to curb his more reckless tendencies," said Robert.

"Reckless is his middle name. We both know that," pointed out Felicia. "How about making him a detective?"

"I make no one a detective. Frisco has to earn it. Jumping on to a moving boat to catch a perp and breaking a leg isn't the way to do it. I'm the last person to be impressed by hot shot tricks," said Robert. "Aren't you pleased he's home for a few weeks with the baby?"

"It's only been two days and he's already driving me crazy. He can't do the Mr. Mom routine for very long. He'll rearrange the kitchen or the closets and I won't be able to find anything. Yesterday, he found the home shopping channels," said Felicia. "I'm going to be desperate before the week is out. I need your help, Robert."

"You want him out of your hair ASAP but you want to keep him safe. Is that right?"

"Yes, please."

"No promises but I'll think about it," said Robert. "Anna in?"

"She's not back from PCU yet. Anything I can do for you?"

Robert put the envelope on the desk. "I have a few things for you. There's a copy of the police report and official statements regarding the Montfort case. Sean forgot it on my desk. The sketch copy is someone that may be of interest to the agency. I can't file a missing person report but every eyeball helps."

Felicia took out the sketch. "She's missing or misplaced?"

"Either or both. Sadie said she moved into her area of the catacombs then promptly disappeared. That section is particularly cozy - warm and relatively safe. Doesn't make sense to leave it so soon. Anyway, she's probably a vet or ex-law something based on the bad dreams Sadie was hearing her having. Combat shock I'm thinking and fallen on hard times," said Robert. "I'd feel better if she could be found and taken off the streets."

"I'll post it on the board and keep my eyes and ears open, Robert." Felicia got the sketch and crossed the room to the cork status board.

The front door opened and Anna stepped in. She gave Robert a quick kiss.

"How did PCU go?" asked Felicia getting back to her desk.

"Nicole Rohmer is the ideal student. Excellent grades. Rarely absent. Gets along with everyone," said Anna. "PCU is a dead end. My best lead is still Rabbits." She eyed Robert. "Care to go with me?"

"I'd rather have a root canal," replied Robert with a grin. "Enjoy!"

"What are you planning to do?" asked Felicia.

"I told Candy the manager that I wanted to get tips to, uh, interest my husband. She suggested I observe tonight. That's what I intend to do," said Anna.

"If I may ask, why are you stuck on Rabbits? What about Nicole's family background?" asked Robert.

"Her family is good, solid working class. No one has criminal priors. They seem very close to each other. She's been going to PCU for a few years. The only recent change in her life is working at the club. Someone there knows something. I can feel it. Her father mentioned that Nicole got a moped or scooter after she started working at Rabbits." Anna looked at Felicia. "Any luck with dealers?"

"I contacted dealers and mechanics in town. No one sold anything to anyone matching Nicole's description," said Felicia. "But that doesn't eliminate being bought out of town. I'll call around to those tomorrow."

"Perfect. You're thinking like a real detective," said Anna with a smile.

"It's common sense mostly. It's not like jumping on to speeding boats but it's exciting to figure out where the pieces fit and why," said Felicia glancing at Robert.

"I'll be home really late. I want to meet as many employees as I can," said Anna.

"I wonder what kind of woman would work in a place like that?" asked Felicia.

"Not the kind you would expect. There was one woman I met briefly when I went there. Her name was Leah. She's stunning. She's nearly my height with dark eyes, high cheekbones and this fall of dark hair."

Robert fidgeted at hearing the description but the two women didn't notice his discomfort.

"She's a pediatric nurse at GH. She's working at the club for extra income," said Anna. "She must be good, too, because it sounded to me like she was substituting for Nicole yesterday."

"Sounds very interesting."

"I hope she's there tonight. She could prove useful to my case," said Anna.

Robert cleared his throat. "Well, it's been jolly, ladies. I have to get back to the office." He gave Anna a quick kiss. "I'll see you at dinner, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill Senior Living Facility<strong>

Sean walked down the hallway to Christopher Tremont's office at a leisurely pace. He observed and listened in on the patients and staff that he passed. He even looked at the Employee of the Month board. Reading the staff notices, it seemed to Sean that morale was good.

He liked the general ambiance of the place. It wasn't ostentatious but it wasn't overly cold and clinical either. Sean decided that Repose Hill exuded an upper middle class atmosphere, home-like not a luxury hotel. Though knowing the cost of one year's board, it could have rivaled a resort.

He was shown into Chris Tremont's office by his secretary. Tremont was not inside. Sean cooled his heels for a few minutes studying the various diplomas and certifications on Tremont's wall. He sensed Irene's hand in the layout and presentation of Tremont's achievements. The most important ones were set at eye level. The less prestigious ones were set high or low. As Gregory had indicated Tremont had come from humble beginnings but made something of himself. Sean read the baccalaureate diploma in business administration from the University of California at Berkley.

On a bookshelf was a portrait of Tremont and Irene Montfort. Sean's interest was piqued at seeing it. Tremont did not look as he had expected. He was some years older than Irene and did not fit the kind of man that he thought would be attractive to a young socialite like Irene. He was barrel-chested with broad shoulders and the face of an outdoorsman - rugged but not striking good looks. He could not pass as a model but he was far from unattractive. He reminded Sean of a younger Charles Bronson.

Tremont walked in with a hand extended. " , I'm Christopher Tremont. Irene told me to expect you. Please have a seat." He closed his office door then sat behind his desk.

Sean took a seat in a leather armchair. "I've been hired by the Montforth Industries Board to investigate Alicia's death. My purpose is to determine whether she died from natural causes. It's a routine procedure for cases like this as I tried to explain to Irene. I'm not investigating a crime. This is purely a civil matter that is part of the Board's fiduciary responsibilities."

"I understand. Please ask whatever questions of me you need to," said Tremont.

"Was Alicia ever admitted to this facility prior to the last time?" asked Sean.

"It was her first time here in my tenure as director," answered Tremont.

"Were you or your staff aware of any chronic issues with Alicia?"

"No. Her physician Dr. Franklin Metcalfe recommended Repose Hill for recuperation and rehabilitation not as a primary care substitute or hospice. We tailored her room and care program according to her needs," explained Tremont. "We don't have in-house physician services. We rely on our patient's own physicians. Our main function in this case was to nurture a patient to a full recovery. However, every staff on the floor is fully trained and experienced in the normal cardiac resuscitation procedures."

"On a personal level, did you know about Alicia's heart condition?"

"Not exactly. Based on her age, I've always assumed the existence of coronary heart disease. I've seen enough cases here to know that it's more likely than not. Irene has never told me that Alicia had a heart problem. Or if she did, I don't recall being told. I think it was a common assumption in the family that she had heart problems," said Tremont.

"Describe to me what happened that last day and night," said Sean.

"I mentioned that we had a care program for her but Alicia was an ... active woman. She decided what she wanted to do and when," said Tremont.

"Go on."

"That day she had breakfast at the usual time. She complained about the eggs being too runny. The previous day she had said that her hip was troubling her. Dr. Metcalfe told her to stay in bed. Instead, she spent a good hour in the hot tub," said Tremont.

"A woman with her own mind," muttered Sean.

"Absolutely. She had visitors that day I remember."

"Who?"

"Amanda and Derek Barrington. It was probably a business meeting."

"Was that usual? I mean did Alicia work from her here?"

"Yes. Her personal assistant Gwen would come and stay between eleven and four to take correspondence, do errands and other things for Alicia."

"Gwen?"

"I've only known her as Gwen. She's like an extension of the family. She's the only one who Alicia listens to apart from Amanda and Derek. Let me see if I have her contact information somewhere."

"Never mind. I'll get it from the Board later. What happened after Gwen left?"

"Alicia had a short nap then had dinner. In the evenings, she watched a lot of the news and business programs. A nurse checked on her at nine o'clock. Alicia had fallen asleep with the television on," said Tremont. "The nurse turned off the TV and dimmed the light."

"When was the last check?"

"Alicia is an early riser, Mr. Donely. She almost always rings for tea or coffee at four in the morning," said Tremont. "This time she did not so an aide checked on her. She was found in bed as she had been the night before. She passed in her sleep."

"You're sure that there was no one else who checked on her?" asked Sean.

"You can consult the security cameras on the floor if you like. No one else checked on her," said Tremont.

"Can I see Alicia's room?"

"Why? It's been cleared and ... and cleaned," said Tremont.

"Is there another patient inside?"

Tremont shook his head.

"Then I'd like to see it. It helps to visualize the events," said Sean.

"Oh, I see. Of course. I'll take you there myself.

They left the office and ascended via elevator to the fifth floor and then into Alicia Montfort's former room. It was more like a studio apartment than a hospital room. It was divided into two sections. The sitting area had a couch, love seat and a writing desk. The bedroom had a wider than standard hospital bed, night stand and bureau of drawers with a mirror. The large 40 inch flat panel television mounted on the wall was visible from either section. On a small balcony pots of flowers and plants lined the iron railing. Sean could see tags on them indicating they were florist deliveries. He recognized all of them - Mariotti Flowers, Sunflower Nursery and the newest florist in town called Flower Power.

Tremont became upset at seeing the flowers. "The cleaning crew must have forgotten these. They're supposed to sweep everything clear. Excuse me, Mr. Donely." Tremont left the room presumably to express his displeasure to the maintenance staff.

Sean looked around the room carefully noting the placement of furniture and sight lines. The furniture was laid out to pose the least potential conflict for the patient. This mean distance between the pieces, no loose rugs and no breakable items within easy reach. The balcony doors were sturdy and lockable only from the inside. He noticed the electric radiant heater lined along the baseboard of one wall and the air conditioning vent set high on two walls. Sean studied the bed and tested the controls. The bed rose and moved with only a barely audible hum of the motors.

He noticed multiple alert panels on the walls and corded remotes attached to the bed and the couch. If a patient was in need there were multiple ways for them to alert the staff. He studied the door into the room. It was designed to buffer sound as well as provide security.

Stepping into the hallway, Sean could see the staff station at the other end of the hallway. He noted four cameras in the hallway. Anyone entering Alicia's room could be seen either from the staff station or by at least one of the cameras.

Last, he looked inside the lavatory. This was closer to the hospital design. There was a tiled shower with a bench for the patient to sit on during his or her bath. The counter was lowered to accommodate wheelchairs. The sink was extra wide and the faucets were easy to manipulate. He found nothing wrong in the bathroom.

He circled the sitting area and bedroom once more. It seemed an unlikely place to carry out a murder. Being on the fifth floor made entering and exiting through the balcony a dicey proposition. Were the suspicions of Lila Quartermaine and Amanda Barrington unfounded?

* * *

><p><strong>Devane Donely Investigations<strong>

Sean arrived at the office as Anna was getting ready to leave. They had an impromptu catch up session in the front office around Felicia's desk.

"I got nothing but I'm not ready to throw the towel in yet. I'm going to go over the autopsy reports again," said Sean.

Anna filled him in on her visit to PCU then said, "I hope I have better luck at Rabbits than you did at Repose Hill."

"Tonight's the night, then?" asked Sean moving to the coffee maker.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find out what Robert's secret is," said Anna.

Sean chuckled. "Wish I could be there." He poured himself some coffee. His eyes drifted to the cork board. He tapped the sketch. "What's this?"

"Robert brought that over. It's a missing military veteran who was living in the catacombs," said Felicia.

Sean removed the sketch. "I've seen this woman."

"Where?" asked Felicia.

"On the Employee of the Month board at Repose Hill. She's a nurse's aide," said Sean.

"She's gainfully employed. Why would she be living in the catacombs?" asked Anna.

"Something doesn't add up here." Sean folded the sketch and put it into his coat pocket. "I'm going back there."

"I'll call Robert and-" began Felicia.

"No. Not yet. Let me look into it. Quietly." Sean buttoned his coat. "If I find something, I'll let Robert know. Good luck at Rabbits!"


	9. Chapter 9

HMO-09

**Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen**

Anna parked on the street half a block from the club. She checked her red wig, barely made up face and ill-fitting dress. The dress was reversed - loose in areas that should have been fitted and vice versa.

"I wouldn't look at me," she mused practicing a flatter accent than normal. She walked towards the club. The parking lot was full. "Business must be good."

A short line formed in the vestibule. Patrons picked masks from a box on a table and were adjusting it. The masks varied from small ones that covered only the eyes to those that covered the full face. Anna chose a small dove gray mask.

Once inside, she was greeted warmly by Candy.

"I thought maybe you'd chicken out, hon," said Candy.

Anna grinned. "I flipped a coin. I lost."

Candy laughed. "A sense of of humor will get you through anything."

Candy led Anna to the backstage area. Women in various states of undress flitted in and out of dressing rooms. One woman marched across her field of vision in a red and black French can can outfit. Another wore a deep purple cloak that covered her from head to toe. On her head, she wore a multi-colored feathered headdress . What the cloak concealed, Anna couldn't begin to guess.

"Um, how do we start? What do I do?" asked Anna.

Candy paused and looked Anna up and down. She was either a very tactful woman or had seen it all because she didn't say a word about Anna's appearance. There wasn't even an eye roll. "What kind of television shows or movies does your husband like?"

"What? Is that important?" asked Anna.

"See, men will say one thing but their eyes tell the truth if you know how to read them," explained Candy. "Men are visual creatures. They like to watch things that excite them, intrigue them. It's like a virtual game. They see themselves as the male star and the actresses are eye candy."

Anna nodded. "Very perceptive and probably true."

"What does he like? Action Man likes spy movies and women on the edge. Mystery Man likes to solve things and there's nothing like an evasive woman that plays hard to get. Sensitive Man likes drama and angst though they'll never admit it. He likes a female character that listens to him. Or Puppy Man who likes happy, positive movies and a woman who praises him when he does something she likes," said Candy. "Which one is he?"

"Definitely in between Action Man and Mystery Man," said Anna. "The more testosterone the better."

"A caveman, huh?"

"Yeah, a real throwback. Chauvinistic and super confident in everything."

"You must be a saint to stay with him."

Anna let a little smile play on her lips. "He has his good points if you know what I mean."

Candy laughed. "You're not as dry as you look, Jane. We need to bring the tigress out of you."

"I don't know about that."

"She's inside, honey. Just relax and let her come out and play. Your man isn't going to know what hit him," said Candy. "The ladies here are all taught how to push certain buttons. It's not seduction but it's a little more serious than flirting."

"Training sounds like a lot of work."

"It's mostly learning to unlearn old habits." Candy tapped her lips in thought. "Sounds like your brute likes a mix of fire and mystery in his lady."

"Definitely."

"Leah sounds like the type your husband would find hard to ignore."

"Leah? She's the one I met when I was here, right?"

Candy nodded. "It amazes me how popular her character is. The woman she's modeled after was kind of cool and no-nonsense."

Anna looked at the ladies around her. "They pretend to be someone real? A copy?"

"Oh, no, not all. Just Leah. The rest are drawn from movies and stories." Candy began to move down the hallway. "I guess it's the mystery of what lies underneath that men want to find out about. Leah was running out of ideas and she picked this one on a bet between some of the other girls. It took off. Who knew? She should be done with Cocktail Parade and getting ready for her session."

"Parade?"

"The regulars come in and go straight for the rooms they want. The newbies or those who can't decide stay around the bar area. The girls come out at different times and mingle and introduce themselves," said Candy. "It's not long maybe a half hour."

She came to a door marked with a number two and knocked twice.

"Come in!" came Leah's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio House<strong>

Sean and Robert huddled in the den discussing the strange case of one Daria Merritt, Employee of the Month at Repose Hill and missing catacomb resident. Robert sat in his barber chair and Sean on the leather couch.

Sean held up the police sketch. "This and the pictures I saw at Repose Hill is one and the same. I managed to find out that Daria called in two days ago and hasn't been seen at work since. She said she had the flu. Her supervisor told her to stay home."

"Where is home?"

Sean pushed a piece of paper towards Robert. "Here's her home address."

"All right. I'll have some suits take a look. Maybe there's an explanation that fits," said Robert. "Anything else we know about Ms. Merritt?"

"She graduated from a certificate program at PCU last year. She's a hard worker, did all kinds of shifts and was always very kind to the residents," said Sean. "And, one thing I HAVE to check out. She was one of the aides that got along with Alicia according to the supervisor."

"Very interesting," said Robert.

"I didn't want to push too much for information but this is a new angle. Mind if I tag along with your people tomorrow when they check out her place?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Robert glanced at the sketch. "I hope she's there. I really do."

"So do I. She could give me a better view of Alicia than what I've been getting."

"Sounds like you WANT to find something fishy?"

"Once I saw that sketch I got the old itch in the back of my neck feeling," said Sean.

"The one that never lies."

"What are the chances that Daria Merritt would end up living in the catacombs? Or even spending the night there?

Near zero based on what little I know about her," said Sean. "Add to that that she took care of Alicia and my instincts are screaming that something is definitely going on."

Robert stood up and ducked his head out the door for a minute. He returned to the barber chair. "Your deadline is coming up fast. What are you going to do?"

"I only have to report suspicion not solve a case. I have to see Alicia's assistant Gwen something. Maybe I'll find out what I need from her," said Sean. "Speaking of doing something, what are you doing poking your head out the door every few minutes? It's driving me crazy."

"Just seeing if Anna was back from Rabbits," said Robert.

Sean guffawed once and couldn't stop.

"This isn't funny. The whole dynamic of ... of my relationship with Anna could change."

Sean took a deep breath and said, "Uh, good buddy, she got into your head and under your skin a long time ago. Nothing could change between you now."

"I only went twice, no, three times. And, it ... it was subconscious every time," said Robert. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I don't think Anna's going to hold it against you."

"No, but, oh, god, the teasing, the innuendoes are going to be endless," whined Robert. "And I have zero defense. I'll just have to stand there and take it. You know how sarcastic Anna can be."

"This mystery fantasy woman of yours how good could she be?"

"Really bad as in unbelievably good. She had all the men there eating out of the palm of her hand," said Robert. "Anna's going to go ballistic. I just know it." Robert snapped his fingers. "Maybe I ought to send a squad over there. Just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen<strong>

Dressed in a red silk dressing gown dotted with tiny white rosettes, Leah sat in front of her dresser brushing her long dark hair. It shone lustrous and enticing even under the dressing room lights.

"Feeling good tonight?" asked Candy.

Leah stifled a yawn. "A little tired. Pulled two shifts today. Brutal."

"Jane is going to be observing you tonight. Is that okay?"

Leah smiled, "That would be great. I could use an assistant. Deflect the attention a little."

"A-a-assistant?" asked Anna. Her nervousness was quite real.

"It's what we call trainees. When we have a new girl, she observes an experienced entertainer and participates a little bit. That way we can see what the girl's strengths and weaknesses are," said Candy. "It also helps the girl loosen up. Slowly. At her own pace. This kind of work is a lot of fun but only after you're used to it. It's not for everybody. I don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to. This way they see what the work is like and can make a decision if it's for them."

"I thought I'd just observe tonight. I'm not a trainee or anything like that," said Anna wishing that she could shrink into the corner of the room and be invisible.

Leah was looking critically at Anna like a nurse (as she was in real life) studying an X-ray image. "Actually, you got a tight silhouette under that dress. You move well, too. I'd kill for your complexion."

"The make up does not do you any favors, hon. And I won't even look at the dress," said Candy.

"My husband picked this out," said Anna.

"So other guys wouldn't look at you. Smart," said Leah. "You definitely got a figure under there." She went to a clothes rack and retrieved a garment bag. "You're going to be my deputy tonight. Here's your uniform."

"Uh, um, a deputy? And you're a ... a cop?" asked Anna.

"I'm the chief of police," said Leah. She slipped her robe off.

Anna's mouth parted and her brows rose.

Leah was dressed or rather sewn into a skin-tight navy blue catsuit with a tube top that barely covered her up top. A thin black belt wound around her tiny waist. A gold costume jewelry policeman's badge hung on the belt. She lifted a policeman's hat from her dresser and put it on her head at a jaunty angle. High-heeled black boots completed the ensemble.

Leah said in a convincing English accent, "Hello, I'm Police Chief Miranda Divine. You're under arrest. Assume the position."

Candy laughed. "Damn, you get better with that accent."

Leah reverted to her normal speaking voice. "It's like second nature now. I don't even need to hear her voice to get into it."

"Her? Who ... who her?" Anna managed to say.

"Between you and me, I modeled Miranda on a former chief of police. She was the inspiration. We had a bet to see who could mimic a real person the best for one night. I picked the most exotic person I could of. That day the chief was at the hospital and and I remembered her. She'd walk around and she had this cool attitude about her. Confident without being pushy. She was a pro in a man's world and she was respected. Men paid her attention before they looked at her assets," said Leah. "I'd see her pictures in the paper all dressed up and she was gorgeous."

"The first night she was Miranda brought the house down," said Candy. "We had a lot of repeat customers after that."

"I was just Miranda at first but I think the guys knew who I was copying," said Leah. "I had this one customer suggest I use 'Divine' as my last name. It fit so I did."

"She's plain old Ms. Divine now," put in Candy.

"Really? How ... how interesting," said Anna. "So, the ... the guys really get into ... into this sort of ... of pretend play?"

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't believe how many beg me to arrest them," said Leah. "We have a few minutes left. We need a name for you." She unzipped the garment bag. "Get out of that dress and put this on. This was one of my first Miranda costumes."

Anna paled. "I couldn't fit into that. Or breathe."

Candy was now running an appraising look over Anna's figure. "I think you'll feel differently once it's on. You'll be a new woman. Imagine how your husband will react if he saw you in this."

"He'd faint," said Anna.

"Well, that's not a bad thing is it?" asked Candy with a knowing smile. "You said you wanted something different."

"Yeah, I did but that ... that may be way too much or too little. Whatever," said Anna.

"Can you do an accent?" asked Leah.

Without thinking, Anna slipped back into her normal voice albeit a little higher pitched. "Like this, Chief?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed both Leah and Candy.

Candy handed the garment bag to Anna. "Time to get serious."

Anna held the bag to her chest like a shield. "Is there a bathroom?"

Leah pointed to a door to her right. "You have twenty-five minutes, Jane. I'll warm them up first. You be ready when I call you." She looked at Candy. "We need a name."

Anna fairly ran for the bathroom.

"I'll think of something," said Candy. "What are you going to do with Jane?"

"Have some fun," said Leah. "I think I can really loosen her up."

"She needs to. Her husband sounds like a neanderthal," said Candy. "Okay, I'll fire up the cameras in your session room."

There came the sound of a thud from the bathroom.

THUMP.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, Anna flung the hanger against the shower wall in the midst of her disrobing.<p>

"You all right?" asked Candy.

"Fine. Peachy!" yelled Anna. In a lower voice, she muttered, "Really, Robert, Ms. Divine? Only he could have suggested it." She got the "uniform" out. It wasn't leather but unforgiving spandex. "I might as well wear a leotard. This was your idea remember? Put up or shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

HMO-10

**Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen**

In the foyer, Robert pressed down on the dark mustache affixed below his nose. It was driving him crazy. His fingers ached to rip it off and give his upper lip a good scratching. Next to him stood Sean also thinly disguised in square tortoiseshell eyeglasses.

"I don't know why I listen to you," mumbled Robert.

Sean handled Robert a mask. "Me? I wasn't the one pacing like a caged tiger, was I?"

"You talked me into coming here."

"Keep believing that all you like. MY wife is waiting up for me. She's going to want a full explanation. I can't wait to tell her where I've been tonight," grumbled Sean.

"You don't have to worry. You've been together for forever," said Robert. "I'm still in the stepping on eggshells stage." He spotted Candy coming towards the front desk.

"I'm convinced that you two invent ways to drive each other crazy. It's the only explanation and-"

"Shhh." Robert directed Sean to what Candy was saying to the front desk hostess.

"Julie, tell the Chief's regulars that we have a special treat tonight," said Candy in a low but still audible voice."

"What kind of treat? Naughty or nice?" asked Julie.

"Spicy. Chief Divine has a Deputy watching from the wings," said Candy.

A patron overheard and said, "Yeah, baby. Two for the price of one."

Another patron snorted and asked, "Does she give out tickets for adult infractions?"

"Deputy Delight needs to prove herself to the Chief. She's not taking any excuses or notes from your doctor," joked Candy with a saucy wink or two. "Just for tonight, boys. Enjoy it! See you inside."

There was a murmur of masculine anticipation. Robert's brows furrowed in deep thought then rose in realization then set into bristling arches above stormy eyes.

Robert tugged at Sean's arm. "We have to get her out of here."

"That would defeat the-"

Robert hissed, "Didn't you hear her? Deputy Delight? Who else could that be?"

"Oh, please. Be real. She'd never ever get herself in THAT position. Remember who we're talking about here," said Sean. "For a beautiful woman, she's shy about her body."

"Not if she's on a case. She goes all out," said Robert. "No one is ogling my wife tonight. I'll drag her out kicking and screaming if I have to."

Sean opted for a full face mask in white and gray which he adjusted until he was comfortable with it. "You can't be sure. She's probably in the audience."

"Trust me on this. I'm sure." Robert tied the red and black mask securely around his head. It covered his forehead and eyes. Combined with the mustache, he was unrecognizable as the town's popular police commissioner. "Knowing her, she would be ... be drawn to ... to Chief Divine and-"

"Chief Divine? Like in Miss D-" began Sean.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not revisit ancient history," said Robert.

"Looks like you did enough of that on your own," teased Sean.

"It was a slip of the tongue, a vague suggestion. I'd had two drinks, feeling loose and-"

"I don't buy those excuses one bit. She won't either."

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Robert. "Let's get in, grab her and go home. She can stomp on me all she likes until she calms down."

"The games you two invent when you're bored," said Sean. "Wonder what her costume is?"

Robert seemed transfixed for a few seconds. The men behind them had to nudge him to move along.

"She's definitely not going to make any arrests tonight," groused Robert. His ears warmed hearing the bawdy comments about law enforcement personnel being bandied about by the men.

"Deputy Delight can practice procedures on me all she likes," came a loud voice.

Another said, "I'm open to some full body frisking with or without handcuffs."

Robert turned and glared at the outspoken man.

"You need to relax," said Sean.

"I am perfectly calm," said Robert.

"LIke a brewing storm cloud," said Sean. "Dial down the possessiveness a little."

"What if this was Tiff? You'd be doing the same thing I am."

"I would have a lit cigar and a front row seat. Then I'd enjoy the hell out of it," said Sean. "Doesn't matter if others look. She's coming home with you."

"I'm not possessive. That's not it. I want to protect her. That's all," said Robert. "Her impulsiveness is going to be the death of me."

"Protecting her from what?"

"There's a part of her that ... oh, never mind. You'd say I was being silly."

"I'm kinda curious as to what kind of show she can put on."

"She's ... um ... she can dance," said Robert.

"Yeah, I know that."

"She danced for me once. In front of me like and ... and it was ... I couldn't take my eyes off her," said Robert.

Sean realized what kind of dancing Robert was alluding to. "She does have a sensuous quality about her that she downplays. She's graceful, creative and-"

"Enough already. She dances for me and me only. End of discussion," said Robert. "I know the back way to the session room in question. Follow my lead."

Under his breath, Sean said, "Keep your temper. Don't do anything rash."

"I'm Mr. Cool," replied Robert. "This'll take just a few minutes and then you can go home."

"I better be or we'll both be in the doghouse before sunrise," said Sean.

The two men paid the clerk the entrance fee in cash and went inside the dim club.

* * *

><p><strong>Catacombs<strong>

On her nest of stacked cardboard sheets with a patchy blanket covering her, Sadie was warm enough but she couldn't sleep. Two figures huddled against the far wall were making too much noise.

"You two pipe down. I wanna sleep!" yelled Sadie.

There was no response. If anything, there was an increase in the muttered conversation. One of the strangers began to shriek long and loud. Sadie pressed her hands to her ears. The shrieking subsided only to replaced by guttural grunts and moans. A few phrases were intelligible.

One said, "It's coming for me! Make it stop!"

The other was on all fours rooting around the loose soil at the base of the cavern wall. "Where is it? Come out! Come out!"

The other replied with, "Stop it! It's here ... here!"

Sadie rolled off her mats and flicked on her flashlight. "I asked nicely didn't I? C'mon, give an old lady a break!" She aimed the bright beam at the two noise makers. "Take it outside!"

Two other long time neighbors of Sadie echoed her sentiments.

Sadie squinted at the two people. Both were dressed in drab army fatigue pants, black boots and oversized dark blue ponchos with the hoods thrown over their heads. Sadie could only tell from their voices that they were women.

"Gonna be okay. Okay. Gonna be okay," muttered the woman sitting with her back against the wall.

"Do you need help? We can call someone," said Sadie as she rolled off her makeshift pallet. She ambled towards the two women. "My name's Sadie. What's yours?"

The woman who had been crawling on the ground suddenly stood up and held up a hand as if to ward off Sadie and yelled, "UNCLEAN!"

"Hey, no need to get personal-" began Sadie.

The woman began to wildly flail her hands in the air and Sadie backed off before she was slapped.

"I'm going to call my friend the police commissioner on you!" retorted Sadie. "He's going to throw you outta here! You hear that? The police!"

The standing woman pulled at her friend who slowly got to her feet before promptly sinking to her knees.

"Hide! Hide! Go!" yelled the woman as she grabbed hold of her friend's arms and pulled her over her back in a semblance of a fireman's carry pose. She jogged past a confused Sadie who was still holding her flashlight.

"Where you going?" asked Sadie. She trained her light on the departing pair until they were too far away. "Oh, good riddance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen<strong>

Leah stepped through the curtains into the back of the stage that lined one side of her session room. Candy met her with a tall glass of water. Leah took the glass and began to drink. In costume, Anna kept her back to the curtains and watched Leah intently. The entertainer showed no signs of exhaustion. She glowed with excitement.

"Lively group tonight," said Candy.

"Some are asking where's my deputy? What did you tell them?" asked Leah.

"Only to expect something hot." Candy gestured towards Anna. "And when they get a look at you, Jane, it will be an understatement. You look fabulous!"

Anna's black long-sleeved, skintight zipper front jumpsuit showed her lean and lithe proportions to their best advantage from every angle. Knee high stiletto boots peaked out from under flared hems. The bra sewn into the costume covered what the plunging V neckline did not expose. A tiny black leather belt accentuated the narrowness of her waist. Handcuffs and a mini truncheon hung loosely from loops on the belt. A silver badge was strategically pinned above her right breast. Her red wig was brushed out and cascaded down to the middle of her back. A black and white policeman's hat was securely pinned to her hair. With the wig and hat, she felt a little more disguised.

Leah walked around Anna. "You should burn every horrible dress in your closet. They're at least two sizes too big for you. You need a makeover, woman!"

"I feel ... naked and cold," said Anna.

Candy laughed. "It's only in your head, honey. Don't worry. The boys know not to touch unless invited. They behave or get thrown out pronto."

"It's nearly all my regulars out there. They'll stop at drooling and lots of verbal flirting. It's all in good fun," said Leah.

"See it's safe. You can let yourself go, hon," advised Candy.

"One problem," said Leah. "The panty lines have to go."

"Oh, I missed that. Sorry," said Candy.

"Thongs or commando," said Leah.

"C-c-coman-what?" said Anna.

Candy took Anna by the shoulder and pushed her towards the hallway. "Five minutes, Leah. Left middle drawer, right?"

Anna was swept away by Candy's cheerful but relentless direction. "Wait a minute ... a thong? I don't-"

"You'll get used to it after a little bit. If you don't like it, then don't wear anything," said Candy. "Panty lines are a no-no. How did I forget to check!"

Alone, Leah stretched her neck and back. She took small sips from her glass of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Kellys Diner on the waterfront<strong>

The chilly night air blew in as the double doors were pushed open. Two hooded figures shuffled in. One was leaning heavily on the other.

Ruby looked up from her paper. "What's this?"

"H-h-help. Cold," whispered the first person, a woman.

Several customers rose to their feet ready to help. Two of them were nurses from General Hospital - Amy Vining and Meg Lawson. Before anyone could react, the second woman fell soundlessly to the floor and lay unmoving. The first woman groaned softly before bolting out the door.

Amy and Meg knelt by the fallen woman. Meg drew the hood off her face. Both nurses recoiled.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Amy.

Roughly half of the woman's face and neck on her left side was covered by large patches of black skin. Not charred or burnt skin but dead, necrotic tissue on her neck, cheeks and parts of her nose and lips. Blackened finger tips peeked out from under the poncho's long wide sleeves.

Meg ran to the pay phone on the wall and dialed the hospital directly. "Send an ambulance to Kelly's. One severe injury."

Amy did a quick triage. She felt for a pulse. She called out to Meg, "Got a pulse. Faint, unsteady."

"Patient is non-responsive. Unsteady vitals! Hurry!"

Ruby instructed one of the customers to stand outside and flag down the ambulance. Meg hung up and returned to help Amy with the patient.

"She must be in deep shock. No pupil dilation at all." Amy placed a hand on the woman's chest. "I can barely feel her breathing."

Meg reached for the woman's right side but Amy stopped her.

"The ... the lesions may be, um, diseased. I've already touched her skin but you shouldn't." Amy looked down on her hands and then at the unconscious woman. "Just to be safe."

Meg pulled back. "You're right."

"Everyone, back off a little!" said Amy. "Meg, tell the paramedics to put gloves on first. Don't forget. Remember quarantine procedures."

Meg's fears were clear in her eyes. She nodded.

"Ruby, keep everyone here. The ... the police will want to talk to them," said Amy. "And, um, everyone cover your mouths with something. Maybe."

"I'm calling the PCPD," said Ruby as she dialed her phone behind the counter.

"This is contagious?" asked one of the patrons who had seen the patient's face.

"I don't know," said Amy. I've never seen anything like this."

"Everyone, please stay calm. This is under control," said Meg.

"Control? I don't think so," said the patron. He shrugged on his coat and ran out. He was followed by more customers making a beeline for the door.

"This is just great," said Amy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Meg.

"No tingling. No fever," said Amy. "My pulse is going fast though."

"You're going to be fine. You have to be," said Meg.

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen<strong>

"Deputy, come out and play!" said the raucous crowd. "Don't be shy!"

Robert's ears burned with the chanting of the audience. He and Sean ducked behind the curtains. Like most of the club this area was dimly lit.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Delight right over!" This was accompanied by claps and several repeat choruses.

Robert saw a woman in costume drinking from a tall glass. "In the wings just like Candy said." He caught the woman unaware and said, "Got here in time. Let's go home." He put a proprietary arm on her elbow.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Leah still in character accent intact.

"I'm sorry for cutting your adventure short but can you hear them out there. I ... I forbid you from going out there and doing whatever," said Robert. "You can scream at me all you want after we get home."

Leah pulled away. "This is my job. Get back to your seats and I shan't report this!"

"You're really in character. Wow," said Sean.

"It's been a long night, sweetheart," said Robert. "Humor me just this once."

Leah moved towards the hallway. "I'm calling security. Ray! Candy!"

"For the love of ... I have had it!" said Robert. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He lunged at her and hoisted her over his left shoulder.

Upside down, she pummeled his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

With Sean leading, Robert ran down the hallway and right through the dressing room area. Women screamed left and right. Leah issued dire threats every few feet.

"Don't mind us. Just passing through!" yelled Robert sprinting to the back door.

"This feels kinda wrong to me, old buddy," said Sean holding the back door open.

"I'll apologize a dozen times and ways later," said Robert. "Let's get to the car."

Candy came out of Leah's dressing room. "What is going on out here?!"

The girls began to explain with much consternation and wailing. Anna grew more and more dismayed and mortified the more she heard. She knew exactly what happened.

After she got the full picture, Candy turned to Anna. "Jane, I need a big favor."

"Um, those men, I might be able to help you get-" began Anna.

"Too late. The show has to go on. If it doesn't, it would be really bad news for the club. I can't have that," said Candy.

The men's bawdy comments could be heard more loudly now. "Red Rover, Red Rover, send the Deputy right over!"

"I'm going to send Ray out to look for Leah. I need you to do the rest of the show. Solo," said a frantic Candy. "Do anything. I don't care what."

"I can't! Absolutely not," protested Anna.

Candy took Anna by the elbow and with surprising strength dragged her to the stage area. "I'm desperate. I need the business bad. I hate to put you on the spot but I don't have a choice."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't know how to do anything."

"Everyone has a mask on. I did that to make it easier for the girls to relax. You just imagine that every man out there is your lover," said Candy.

"Dozens of ... of my ... Rob ... um ... no, no," said Anna. "Not possible."

"You can do this. Do what you would want to do for your husband. What would drive him crazy with desire for you?" said Candy. "It's a game. Every man here feels, looks, IS your husband. Do this, Jane, and I will owe you ... owe you anything you want. Please, help me. Just this once."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner on the waterfront<strong>

"PCPD is sending someone right over." Ruby gave Amy a blanket. "The poor woman. What else can we do?"

"Pray," said Amy. She spread the blanket over the patient careful to not touch any more exposed skin than she had to. "Meg, her temperature is way up. Pulse is so low that it's almost not there. Where is that ambulance?"

Just then the doors swung open and paramedics streamed through with an empty gurney. Meg filled them in on the need to put gloves on.

Amy looked for any kind of identification. She found a wallet in the poncho's pocket. She found a student ID. "Her name is Nicole Rohmer. She's a student nurse at PCU." Something fell out of the wallet. She picked up the gold and black matchbook and read the lettering. "Rabbit's Club. What's that?"

"Did you say Nicole Rohmer?" asked Ruby horrified.

"That's what it says on her ID," said Amy.

Ruby peered at the picture on the student ID. She looked at the woman being placed on a gurney by paramedics. "That's not Nicole. Different hair. The shape of the face is all wrong. The woman there doesn't look like the picture at all."

"No, she doesn't now but ..." began Meg reading over Amy's shoulder.

"Nicole's father is a regular customer here. He showed me a picture of her. This isn't her," insisted Ruby.

Dousing her hands with alcohol and antiseptic solution from the paramedic's bag, Amy asked, "If she isn't Nicole Rohmer, then who is she? Her family has to know. I don't know if she'll make it."

* * *

><p><strong>A Car<strong>

Sean drove expertly at speed down the wide street. Leah had finally calmed down and was sitting in the back seat catching her breath with Robert beside her. The flashing siren ensured that their progress to the Scorpio residence was fast and unimpeded. There were advantages to being in law enforcement.

"Just when I think I've seen it all from you two, you do something different," said Sean.

"You really ARE a neanderthal just like Jane said."

"Who?" asked Robert. Any further words died in his throat as Leah unpinned her hat, removed it and swept back a fall dark hair revealing her full face.

Leah dropped her affected accent. "Jane, your wife. You're her hubby right?"

Robert stared open mouthed at someone who was definitely not his Anna.

The car jerked hard to the left as Sean noticed who or rather who wasn't reflected in the rear view mirror. "Um, we have a problem."

"I am pressing charges, mister," said Leah. "Kidnapping. Assault. Harassment. Loss of income. Emotional pain and suffering. Anything my lawyer can find."

Robert made an effort to change his voice and accent. He was glad he hadn't removed his mustache. "Look, miss, a ... a mistake has been made and-"

"And you are paying through the nose believe me! Will you cut that siren? I'm going deaf!" Leah looked at the two men in turn. "Isn't impersonating the police illegal?"

Sean made a sharp U-turn and headed back to the club.

"There ... there is an explanation for ... for all this. I am truly sorry for-"

"I am going to tell Jane to divorce you STAT!"

"Let's calm down and-"

"Don't patronize me!" yelled Leah who was getting more and more agitated. "Jane deserves better. You are an idiot!" She glanced at Sean. "And you too, friend."

"Say nothing. Do nothing," advised Sean pushing his glasses firmly on his nose.

Robert bit his tongue the rest of the way while Leah continued to heap insults on his head.

Leah studied Robert. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

Robert cleared his throat and in his best American accent. "No. Don't believe so. Never."

"This is a mistake, um, Miss, um?" asked Sean.

"Just call me Leah."

"We're taking you back to the club and sorting this out," said Sean. "It's all one big misunderstanding."

"Uh, huh. Not changing my mind about charges, mister." Leah stared hard at Robert. "You are so familiar."

"Drive faster!" ordered Robert.

* * *

><p><strong>Kellys Diner on the waterfront<strong>

First year police officer Remi Sinclair was on nightshift duty all week. She got to the diner as the paramedics were preparing to take the patient into the ambulance. She got a good look at the patient's face before going inside.

"The paramedics said you had ID?" asked Remi.

Meg gave the wallet inside a ziplock baggie to Remi. "Here. It was in her poncho." She handed Remi a pair of latex gloves. "Use these."

"It says she's Nicole Rohmer but it's wrong, It's not Nicole," said Ruby.

Remi studied the ID then said, "Doesn't look counterfeit. No, this doesn't match up but I think I know who she is."

"Who?" asked Amy.

"The commissioner's Jane Doe. He posted a sketch on the board in the squad room. It looks a bit like her," said Remi. She began to take her gloves off. "Is this contagious?"

"Not sure. Better safe than sorry," said Meg.

"Some of my customers ran off, Remi," said Ruby. "Do you think they'll get sick?"

"Are you saying we might have an epidemic?" asked Remi. "I have to call this in."

Amy was walking slowly towards the front doors when she swayed. "I don't ... don't feel well." She toppled forward.

"Amy!" cried Meg catching her friend before she hit the floor.

"I think I have my answer," said Remi.

"Code Blue! Blue in here!" came a yell from the ambulance.

Ruby and Meg placed Amy in a chair. Meg checked for vitals.

"She's burning up," said Meg. "Amy, can you hear me?"

"Feel so ... heavy," said Amy.

"Stay awake for me! Keep talking!" cried Meg.

Amy began to gasp and shiver. "Cold."

"Dispatch, it's Remi. I need Chief Lewis or the Commissioner, right away!" said Remi into the phone. "We have a situation."

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit's Club for Gentlemen<strong>

The car jerked to a stop in the alley behind the club. Leah flew out of the car and through the door. Sean and Robert lingered in the car for a few minutes.

"This wasn't a good idea was it?" asked Robert.

"Nope," said Sean.

"Is it going to end well?"

"Not a hope in hell."

The sounds of clapping and whistling could be heard wafting out of the back door.

"Time to face the real music?"

"Yup."

Unmasked, the men got out of the car. They followed the noise to Leah's performance room. The sight before them made them stumble and stare slack-jawed.

Anna was on the small stage in full costume standing beside a four legged wooden chair. She seemed to be using the seat back as a ballet barre occasionally resting an elongated leg on it in between graceful dips and turns.

"That's Anna?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," replied Robert.

"No way!"

"Yeah, way." Robert added, "That's my Anna. Told you she could ... move ... and dance."

"I never knew she was so ... um ... so rhythmic and ... and bendy," said Sean.

On the small stage, Anna balanced herself lengthwise on the seat. One leg was stretched out taut. The other leg's heel rested on the seat. Her hair touched the floor. She turned her face and saw Robert watching her.

She winked.

He winced.

She smiled.

He mouthed the word "Stop."

She blew him a kiss.

He whispered, "Oh, Anna."

She stretched her limbs like a cat sunning herself on the bare earth.

Resigned, Robert sank into a chair. The night was about to get longer.

Anna took the microphone and said, "Boys, who's been very, very naughty? Raise your hands."

Every hand except Robert and Sean's went up.

Leah stepped on to the stage and blew her whistle. "They're all repeat offenders, Deputy!"

And the real show began.


	11. Chapter 11

HMO-11

**General Hospital Emergency Room**

Amy sat on the hospital bed watching as two of her colleagues fluttered about her clumsily. They were dressed in biohazard suits which made graceful movement nearly impossible. A similarly clad IV technician pushed a needle into her arm.

"Ouch!" cried Amy.

"I got the vein this time. Promise," said the tech. He watched blood stream into the blood collection tube.

"I don't think I have much blood left. What is this the fifth sample, Jose?" asked Amy.

Jose shrugged. "Doctor's orders."

Steve Hardy's voice came over the intercom. "How are you feeling now, Amy?"

"Better. Just tired and cold. I'm freezing," replied Amy. She looked at her arms. "No lesions, Steve. No itching. No tingling. I'm bored to death!"

In the outer room, Steve watched Amy through the glass partition. "We need to get your temperature down."

Amy glanced at the monitor to which she was attached via sensor pads on her chest. "One hundred three. Still."

The two nurses spread warmed blankets over their patient. Tube filled, Jose removed the needle and scurried out of the room anxious to get out of the suit.

"Thanks, gals. Feels good." Amy snuggled under the blanket. She waved a hand at Monica who entered the outer room and stood by Steve. "How's Jane Doe?"

Monica leaned closer to the intercom microphone. "She's, uh, resting and you should be too. Talk to you later. Rest." Monica turned off the intercom. She led Steve out to the hallway. "I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"Amy's in a positive frame of mind. It's best she doesn't know Jane Doe is dead," said Steve. "Any progress in identifying the cause?"

Monica shook her head. "The combination of symptoms has me and Tony stumped. I'm going to hit the infectious diseases roll call again. It has to be something we're missing."

"I'll be in my office. I have to inform the Board of Directors. I hope we don't have to quarantine the entire hospital," said Steve.

"Is that the worse case scenario?" asked Monica.

"I don't want to think about any scenario but we have to be as prepared as we can be," said Steve. "I'm going to talk to Mercy Hospital. I want the ER closed off. Ambulances will be redirected to Mercy."

"Close the ER? Is that really necessary?"

"Until we know more, I think it is," said Steve gravely. "I'd rather be proven wrong than right."

"Allan is on his way in. He'll join Tony in the lab," said Monica.

"Good. They're our two best diagnosticians."

"I'm going to oversee the autopsy of Jane Doe. Maybe I can spot something important."

"Hold off on the autopsy."

"Why?"

"Jane Doe needs to be in full quarantine. I have to talk to Maintenance and see how long it will take to modify one of the exam rooms."

"But we need to know and fast."

"Safety first," said Steve. "Monica, I want you to do something for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm going to tell the Board the same thing but I want you to know personally. In case something happens to me during this crisis, I want you to take over as Chief of Staff," said Steve.

"Oh, Steve, I can't."

"I say you can," said Steve. "It's just a contingency. The Board and Audrey will know."

"I'll do my best, Steve," promised Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department<strong>

Robert burst through the door of his office with Anna and Sean at his heels. Captain Lewis was waiting for them inside.

"Good thing Candy or Leah aren't pressing charges," said Anna dressed in a long tan trench coat borrowed from the club. "Honestly, what were you two thinking?"

"They're lucky I didn't raid that place for real!" exclaimed Robert. "I'm sure I could find at least one violation."

"It looked like a raid to them, Robert!" said Anna. "You scared the girls half to death!"

"If they've got nothing to hide, why be scared, huh?"

"How else were they supposed to react when five cops come rushing in? They should have been more discreet."

"What was Remi supposed to do to find me? Make an announcement over the PA system?" countered Robert. "There was no choice. It was an emergency situation. The guys had to go in. It's not like we arrested any of the customers. Don't blow it out of proportion!"

Sean and Lewis watched the rapid fire back and forth conversation. They waited patiently.

"It was just the excuse you were looking for. You overreacted as usual. Admit it!" accused Anna.

"YOU gave me reason to!" yelled Robert. "Don't deny it!"

"Me?!"

"You were the one on the stage!"

"If you'd just left me alone instead of flashing your badge at people and-"

"I asked you to stop didn't I?"

"It was flirting. That's all it was!"

"That's not the only thing that creep wanted from you when he jumped on to the stage," said Robert. "His pals were egging him on to go too far. Sean and I heard every word. I wasn't having any of it."

"You've made things WORSE! Don't you see? It's going to come out that the commissioner's wife was on that stage. Not some random woman but your wife," said Anna. "Why can't you just trust me?"

Robert sat down behind his desk and said softly, "It's not about trust."

Anna mirrored his actions taking a seat in the armchair. "It is." She added in a whisper. "Always." She avoided meeting Robert's eyes.

In the ensuing lull, Sean asked, "Lewis, Sam said that the victim was Jane Doe aka Daria Merritt. Is that confirmed?"

"Not officially but Sam said she matched the sketch pretty well. You got a name already?" asked the police captain.

"She's connected to one of my cases," said Sean as he wrote Daria's name on the blackboard. "Is she at GH?"

"Yeah. In quarantine."

"What quarantine?" asked Robert.

Lewis reached for the phone and asked dispatch to send Remi into the office. She entered and stood at casual attention.

"Report please," said Robert.

"I was assigned Frisco's beat tonight. I saw the ambulance heading to Kellys and followed just as I got the request to go over there," said Remi. "By the time I got there, the victim was still alive and inside the ambulance. I went into Kellys to speak to Amy and Meg. They had done a triage of the victim prior to the EMTs. I was calling the station when Amy collapsed. Meg told me that Amy had contact with the victim's skin and body. Amy thought that there was cause for a quarantine due to the visible injuries and she was right. I heard Amy say she didn't feel well just before she collapsed. She's in quarantine, too."

"We have one or two cause vectors for a possible infection control problem. Have I got that right?" asked Robert.

"Yeah. That's what I've been telling the troops," said Lewis.

"Any word from Steve, Monica or Tony, anyone at GH?"

Lewis shook his head. "Their immediate concern was setting up quarantine, Robert. They should have something soon."

"What about the customers at Kellys? Ruby? Is she okay?"

Remi nodded. "She's at GH but she's showing no symptoms. Neither is Meg and two customers who stayed around."

"As far as we know it was only Amy who had direct contact then?" asked Robert. "And she's the only one who's sick?"

"That is my understanding, sir. She warned the EMTs to wear gloves, too. They're fine," replied Remi. "Ruby told me that a bunch of customers ran out the door. Should I track them down? Bring them to GH?"

"No. Not yet. It could cause a panic if we launch a manhunt without a good reason," said Robert. "But ask Ruby if she can identify those that left."

"Will do," said Remi.

"Remi, you said something about Nicole Rohmer earlier. Her father asked me to find her," said Anna.

"That was the name on the ID found in a wallet that the victim, um, Jane Doe, had on her," clarified Remi. "Ruby said it wasn't Nicole. Maybe she was the other woman."

"Other woman?" asked Sean writing down more names and events on the blackboard.

"I only saw one woman. Meg said that two women came in - Jane Doe and someone else," said Remi. "When Doe collapsed, the other woman ran off."

Anna gasped. "That could be Nicole. Did anyone see her face?"

"Both of the women's faces were covered by a hood when they came in," said Remi. "Meg said that they only realized Jane Doe was a woman when Amy lifted the hood."

"This ... this other woman could also be infected? Am I right?" asked Sean.

The expression on everyone's faces were alike - horrified realization.

"Lewis, get a bulletin out. I want Jane Doe 2 found ASAP!" barked Robert. "Increase the patrols on the docks and the catacombs. Look for Sadie. See if she knows anything."

Lewis and Remi left the office in a rush.

Sean walked towards the door. "I'm off to GH. I need answers."

Anna got to her feet. "So do I."

"Me, too," added Robert also rising.

Sean held up a hand. "You two can follow me. Later. After you've talked."

"There's nothing to talk about," murmured Anna tightening the belt around her. "Let's go."

Robert put a hand on Anna's arm. "We'll see you there, Sean."

"Take your time," said Sean as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm exhausted, Robert. I don't want to fight," said Anna.

"We won't." He pressed close to Anna's back. "To answer your question, I trust you completely. It's ... it's me I don't trust."

Anna said nothing.

"I overreacted. I can't seem to do anything but that where you and Robin are concerned."

"This isn't doing us any good. We take one step forward and three steps back."

"It catches me unaware. This feeling, this need to know that you're safe and happy. I always felt that way before but now it's ... stronger. I can't describe it."

Anna relaxed and leaned into him. She pulled at his arms until they were wound about her waist. "I feel the same about you. About us."

"There is now an us and I'm not willing to risk that disappearing."

"It won't. We won't let it."

"Everyone will just have to get used to my paranoia."

"There's no cause to be paranoid."

"No? The Van of Doom? The store fire? The fact that Faison has escaped and is loose somewhere in the world. What if I come home one day and you're gone? Kidnapped?"

Anna turned in his arms and laid her palms against his chest. She studied his face. "You're really scared."

"It's a different kind of terrified. With our history, anyone could come out of the woodwork. No warning. Poof! Gone! I can't help dreading that something's gonna happen and, no matter what I do, I won't be able to keep my family safe."

Anna took a deep breath then said, "If that ever happens, know that it's not because I want to leave. I never would. Nothing would keep me from coming back to you and Robin. Nothing and no one."

"The same goes for me."

"Then why are we fighting?"

"We're discussing."

"We have to get to the hospital. But we should close this discussion properly." Anna gently pulled his head down for a long satisfying kiss. His fingers wandered under her coat.

"Why didn't you change?" asked Robert caressing the spandex along her right hip.

"There wasn't time and, besides, it's this or nothing," said Anna. "Maybe it was a good thing you stopped that guy from getting too close."

Robert grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually."

Anna whispered close to his ear. "This costume is so skintight that commando was the only way to go."

Her husband had no ready reply but his grip tightened a bit. Anna disengaged from his arms and opened the office door.

"Coming, Robert?" asked Anna over her shoulder.

"Oh, how I love you, Anna Devane," said Robert following her out and eyeing the trench coat.

With a twinkle in her eye, her reply was a saucy, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital - Steve Hardy's Office<strong>

Robert, Anna and Sean sat in chairs arranged around Steve's large desk. Colored photographs of the deceased lesions and marks were laid out on the tabletop. Doctors Tony Jones and Allan Quartermaine flanked either side of the chief's desk. The hour was late and all had drawn faces and eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

"As of twenty minutes ago, Amy's temperature has returned to a normal range. She's not exhibiting the symptoms she had earlier," said Steve. "However, we're sticking to quarantine procedures for another twenty-four hours to be safe."

Anna and Sean exchanged the pictures between them.

"We have officially identified and confirmed Jane Doe as one Daria Merritt. When's her autopsy? When can we know for sure if we have an epidemic on our hands?" asked Robert.

"I've postponed the autopsy and-" began Steve.

"Postponed?" asked Sean.

"Tony and I did a quick review of the body in containment suits no less. We're in agreement that we have a diseased corpse that's also a classic disease vector," said Allan. "Subjecting the body to an autopsy could release unknown pathogens into the environment. Until we can prepare a secure examination room, we can't recommend an autopsy."

""You don't have facilities to handle this?" asked Anna.

"If this vector is as contagious as it seems to be, no, we don't," said Tony. "We'll need two days to prep a room properly."

"How can you determine its potential with so little to go on?" asked Sean.

"We have Amy's experience to go by. I believe that the condition was transmitted via touch when Amy examined her. Due to the suddenness of the symptoms experienced by Amy, I can say with certainty that we're dealing with a pathogen that IS contagious and currently at a very potent stage."

"That's a combination that no medical professional would be comfortable with," added Steve. "I won't put the hospital or the staff at more risk than they are already."

"It's fortunate that Amy had the sense to limit her contact. That saved her life and minimized the infection zone," said Allan. "For now the disease is contained to the one body."

Robert shook his head. "It's not, Allan. The other person, a woman we think, is still loose. We have to go on the assumption that she has the condition same as Daria."

All the doctors were visibly alarmed.

"She has to be found immediately," said Steve.

"I've got patrols on the docks and catacombs. We think she's still in those areas," said Robert. "I'm waiting for an eyewitness report to come in. This isn't something we can or should keep under wraps. It's a public hazard. I'm going to have to update the mayor on this in the morning. I need something more, Steve. I need that autopsy done as soon as possible. If the police morgue was used, would that ease your concerns?"

"For the hospital, yes, but is the morgue secure?" asked Steve.

"Lewis can isolate the entire area and make sure everyone inside has a suit on. I'll see what we can cobble together. The medical examiner can be ready by noon."

Steve nodded. "I hate to say it but that would be all right with me. This is really our responsibility but we're not equipped to do more in this case."

"I understand, Steve, I do," said Robert.

"Can Tony or I sit in? Assist?" asked Allan. "The more we know, the more effective we can be in deciding treatment."

"It'll be at your own risk," said Robert.

"Understood," replied Allan.

"Do you have any idea of what this could be?" asked Sean looking at a picture of a blackened, scaly arm. "This looks like something out of a movie."

"All the topmost layers of the skin are affected with that scaly appearance and the underlying tissue is dead," said Tony. "I don't know how a person could remain functional with this condition."

"Monica has been scouring the infectious disease references. Nothing matches the symptoms," said Steve.

"It would help if we knew the mental state of Jane Doe at the time she collapsed," said Allan.

"According to Amy, there were barely a few words said," said Tony. "And they were walking so motor function wasn't fully impaired yet."

"Could this be the result of a chemical agent? A poison?" asked Anna. "Did someone do this to them?"

"That's an angle we haven't thought of," said Allan glancing at Tony and Steve.

"At this point anything is possible," said Tony. "Why do you think that, Anna?"

"I'm working on a case that may be related to this. A missing person or a kidnapping case. I'm not sure yet," said Anna. "Daria Merritt was at work until a few days ago, right, Sean?"

Sean nodded. "That's right. When did Nicole, your missing person, disappear?"

"Last Thursday," said Anna. "How do two healthy people become sick like this in a matter of days?"

"I don't like where this is headed," said Robert.

"You see my point?" asked Anna.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Anna looked at Sean. "And the timing is close to your case."

Sean rubbed his chin with his left hand. "I don't believe in coincidences."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse<strong>

Sean lay on the sofa. He had no strength to move upstairs to bed. He would need to go to Daria Merritt's apartment in two hours and see what the detectives uncover. He could manage a quick nap.

Tiffany's voice floated down the stairs. "Sean, that you?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm sorry to be so late. I know I said-" began Sean.

Tiffany came down the stairs dressed for the day. "Coffee's hot. Made you some eggs and toast. I know better than to expect you back at a decent hour when you and Robert go carousing."

"Oh, honey, it's was ... wasn't that," said Sean.

"Whatever." Tiffany put on her coat. "I'll be at the station most of the day. I may do a remote from GH about the quarantine."

"That's already out there?"

"Someone called the tip line at the station. It would have been nice to get a call from you, you know."

Sean opened his eyes. The look of barely contained anger on his wife's face was like a splash of cold water to the face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Forget it. It's work that all."

Sean got to his feet. He walked towards her. "Something is bothering you. What? My late night? You won't believe it but I have a great story for you and-"

"Speaking of stories, you told me that your investigation into Repose Hill was a formality. That it was nothing important," said Tiffany.

Sean stiffened. "It's a case and-"

"And you lied to me," said Tiffany. "I got a call from Irene Montfort last night. She says that you did your interview with Chris then came back again to harass the staff. Irene said that Chris is upset and feels insulted that you weren't open with why you were really there. She's threatening to pull all Montfort company advertising from the station. MY station, Sean! If I'm going to take heat for your actions, and believe me I am, I deserve to know why!"

"I don't have anything really conclusive yet."

"Oh, please, you've gone on wild goose chases all over the world on less information!" said Tiffany. "Level with me. What are you investigating there?"

"Off the record?"

Tiffany nodded. "But I get the exclusive after."

"My gut and my mind are both telling me that Alicia Montfort was sent to Repose Hill for one reason - to be killed," said Sean. "My problem is proving it."


	12. Chapter 12

HMO-12

**Donely Penthouse**

In the kitchen, Tiffany sipped coffee while Sean tucked into breakfast.

"You thinking Alicia was set up to be murdered is pretty far out there, Sean," said Tiffany. "As far as proving it, well, do you have anything concrete? Clues? Your gut instincts won't count with the Board of Directors."

"I know that, sweetheart. If it wasn't for Daria Merritt the idea probably wouldn't have entered my mind. At least not so soon," said Sean.

Daria Merritt aka Jane Doe 1? Is this off the record?" asked Tiffany.

"Take it as from sources inside the PCPD," said Sean. "Robert won't be able to keep a lid on it for very long. They're going to be beating the bushes on the docks looking for Jane Doe 2. It's all going to come out anyway."

Tiffany shivered. "A bug spread by touch. Eww! Gives me the creeps the way you describe the scaly skin and all."

"I'm more worried about the speed of infection. We have a woman here who sounded fine on the phone on Thursday saying she had the flu to someone who was out of her head loony a few days later based on how Sadie described her."

"What about Daria made you think Alicia was set up?"

"It's not one specific thing. It's a bunch of coincidences." Sean took a sip of coffee then began to explain. "She had no medical history of cardiac issues. She was on no heart-related medications either. The red flags went up when I saw Alicia's room at Repose Hill. WIth the security camera coverage, anyone entering her room would have been caught on tape. Alicia's activities during the day and night are monitored on a regular basis. Any deviations or alterations become obvious."

"So what was obvious to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing about Alicia herself seemed out of the ordinary. The explanation of a heart attack would have been acceptable."

"Enter Daria," said Tiffany pouring herself a second cup of coffee.

Sean nodded. "The second I saw her missing person sketch I knew I had a lead. I talked to her supervisor. On the second day of Alicia's stay Daria was permanently assigned to Alicia at Alicia's direct request. They got along. In fact, the supervisor said that she often heard them laughing."

"They were close then," concluded Tiffany. "And she might have known more about Alicia's condition than anyone else."

"Right. After her patient dies, this same person calls in sick and dies a few days later under very suspicious circumstances. This was the one time she called in sick, too."

"But I still don't understand what made you all twitchy."

"Sometimes it's the little things that can add up to something unexpected. The first flag was what I said before that things were too neat. On the surface, Repose Hill would be ruled out as having been at fault through negligence or incompetence because of its security arrangements, staffing and care routine. Without any signs of foul play, it would be inconceivable that a criminal act occurred at the facility," said Sean. "How do you carry out a perfect crime? Do it in the one place that it couldn't happen."

"Daria killed Alicia?"

"All I know for certain is that it was an inside job," said Sean.

"By whom?" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You don't think Christopher had anything to do with this? Is this why you're after him like a doberman on a bone?"

"It could have been anyone at Repose Hill. I think Daria could have found out something or ... or ... I don't know what exactly but ... something's just bugging me about all of this."

"She could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or she could have been an accomplice," said Tiffany. "It kind of makes sense but how are you going to prove it?"

Sean ran a hand through his hair. "That's the problem of the day."

"I meant how are you going to prove it wasn't a heart attack? You don't have a case without proving that first."

"I'm hoping an independent study of Alicia's records and the autopsy results will get me something solid." Sean looked at his watch. Sean pushed his chair aside. "I have to tackle this from another angle. I've got to tag along on the PCPD visit to Daria's apartment. Gotta go!"

"Whoa, cowboy! We have something else to settle," said Tiffany getting to her feet.

A series of images from his late night went through Sean's mind. "Honey, about last night. It's all Robert's fault. He overreacted about Anna and-"

"I don't care if you and Robert hit a strip club. I know nothing would have happened." Tiffany crossed her arms.

"Of course nothing happened. It was Robert's idea anyway. Worse night of my life!" Sean cleared his throat and said in a more conciliatory tone, "Tell me what I did wrong? You're upset about something."

Tiffany crossed her arms. "You're like a horse with a burr under the saddle kickin' and buckin' in all directions. I've had it being a target."

"Target?" asked Sean mystified.

"This case. The Montforts. My work. Your work. I'm caught in the middle and I don't like it," said Tiffany.

"I'm really sorry if-"

"I need to get myself out of the middle and there's only one way I know how."

Sean's eyes narrowed. "Which way is that?"

"Until Alicia's case is finished, we shouldn't bring our work home. We won't talk about it."

"I totally agree."

Tiffany looked her husband in the eye. "With the possible epidemic, I'm going to be keeping some crazy hours and I think so will you."

Sean grinned. "Ah, yeah, probably. Sorry in advance."

"We're both dedicated professionals. The job has to come first sometimes," said Tiffany. "Compromises have to be made."

"Thanks for understanding, honey. I don't want to go after the Montforts but I may have to," said Sean. "You know dig into all the possible angles and they've got the best motive - a fortune at stake."

"I know that you'll do what you need to and so will I. To keep us from arguing any more about it, you'll be sleeping in the guest room until the case is done." With that, Tiffany gave Sean a quick peck on the cheek and left the kitchen.

It took a few seconds for Sean's tired brain to process this sudden change in marital harmony. He darted out of the room calling out, "Um, honey, we need to talk about this first and-"

Tiffany paused at the front door buttoning up her coat. "Decision is made, darlin'. It's only for a few days." She opened the door and stepped out. "I got news to make! Adios!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Residence<strong>

In black slacks and a white blouse, Anna slipped her shoulder holster over her head and secured it under her arm. She drew out her revolver from a locked case inside a drawer of the bedside cabinet. She stifled a yawn and forced her eyelids to stay open. Absently, she took out Robert's holster and put it on the bed.

"Robert, I've put yours on the bed!" called out Anna.

Robert stepped out of the bathroom dressed for the day. Like Anna, he slipped the holster on with the ease of long habit. "Joining in on the search this morning?"

"Yeah. A part of me doesn't want Jane Doe 2 to be Nicole but ..." began Anna.

"Part of the job, luv," replied Robert. "Think of it this way. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can help her." He placed a hand on Anna's hip. "You be careful out there. I have every intention of cashing in on the IOU from last night."

Anna chuckled. "I'll make good on it."

Robert lowered his voice. "You still have it?"

Anna whispered back enunciating every word, "I had to peel it off all by my lonesome."

"I swear I'm going to put a stop to your solo acts," said Robert.

Anna straightened his tie. "We were both exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open now. I need coffee so bad."

"I was kinda looking forward to it."

"I could tell."

"When?"

"I'll let you know."

"Is Robin sleeping over at Jody's this weekend?" asked Robert putting on his windbreaker.

"No idea." Anna put her leather jacket. on.

"Maybe I shall put the idea into our child's head over breakfast."

"Manipulating children now?" teased Anna.

"All's fair in love and war especially during Project Wee One," said Robert.

Anna burst out laughing.

"Tis my responsibility to ensure that the mother-to-be is motivated. Motivation is key because it could take a lot of time and effort to get the desired result. Can't have you losing interest can I?" asked Robert.

"Do you have any specific responsibilities in mind for me as part of this oh so worthy project?" asked Anna.

Robert's expression turned serious. "Don't take any unnecessary risks. That's numero uno."

"That goes for you, too."

"Well, I'm surrounded by cops all day. You're not," countered Robert.

"I'll be careful. I promise. Besides, we're not going after someone with a gun this time are we?" asked Anna.

"No but one touch is all it takes. That's just as bad in my book." Robert led Anna downstairs for a quick breakfast before they headed for the docks to join in the search for Jane Doe 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Daria Merritt's Apartment<strong>

Sean trailed after Detectives Flores and the lone uniformed officer spared from the dockside search. After realizing what the police needed, the landlord let them into Daria's apartment. The one bedroom apartment was neat as a pin but there were splashes of color mostly reds and gold in unexpected places. There were few pictures of a personal nature though - a portrait of Daria in a National Guard uniform, a candid shot of a laughing Daria with some friends and another portrait of Daria and an older woman.

Big pillows with funny slogans lay on a futon which served as the living room sofa. Two blue rolled up sleeping bags lay next to the futon. A television was set on a low rolling cart. A short pile of DVDs lay on top of the TV. A floral arrangement with flowers still clinging to life anchored the middle of the dining room table. Books and piles of notes were stacked around the flowers. The kitchen sink was empty. The kitchen counters were crumb-free. Fresh fruit and vegetables dominated the refrigerator. It was cozy. It was a home.

"Why would she leave here to sleep in the catacombs?" asked Flores out loud. "Doesn't make sense."

Sean studied the pictures on the shelves. "She served. Built a life for herself. Not someone with nothing to live for. Not someone who's a simple follower either."

Flores looked over the items lying atop the dining table. "What was she studying? Nursing? Business?"

"Probably nursing," said Sean ambling over towards the table.

"How many copies of one book does she need then? There's two or three copies of everything here," said Flores. He raised a thick textbook and turned it this way and that. Letters were hand written in thick marker across the pages. "M. Corden. Another student I guess." He picked up a third book. "Rohmer."

"Let me see that!" Sean took the second book from Flores. "Nicole Rohmer could be our Jane Doe 2."

Flores began to sort the books into piles according to the names on the books. "Four different names here. Had to have been a study group. PCU is what fifteen minutes away from here. Why carry all of this if you don't have to?"

"A study group or maybe Nicole stayed here for a little while." Sean could see that there was nearly a full set of Nicole's books on the table. One file folder had Nicole's full name on it. Papers inside were hers. "She was here for sure."

Sean entered the bedroom. Unlike the living areas this room showed signs of a hasty departure. The double bed was unmade. The light inside the closet burned bright. The closet was organized but there were telltale gaps in the hanged apparel as if someone had grabbed things at random. A hard-sided suitcase lay open on the bed only half-filled with clothes. A nearly empty bottle of cold and flu medication lay atop the bedside cabinet beside an unopened box of tissues.

He opened a drawer of the cabinet. Inside was a dog-eared Bible and a thick, hard-backed journal. He took both books out and began to sift through them. The front page of the Bible had a written inscription that said: "To my lovely Daria on her twelfth birthday. Love and blessing, Gran." Passages had been highlighted in yellow. A bookmark for a respected church was tucked into a page. He flipped through the journal next. After only a few pages, he said under his breath, "Jackpot."

Flores called out from the bathroom. "I'm calling this an official crime scene! I want forensics in here ASAP!" He burst out of the bathroom headed for the phone in the kitchen.

"Flores, the bedroom, too!" Sean dipped his head into the bathroom. "What happened here?"

Dark red splotches dotted the shower wall while a thin dark streak half the length of the tub. Bloody fingerprints were visible on the toilet lid and handle. The counter was littered with ripped open first aid supplies - cotton balls, gauze and compression bandages. Big and small towels some streaked with blood lay on the floor.

On the mirror scrawled in dried blood was one word: UNCLEAN.

From the kitchen, the first year cop voiced a concern. "Detective, we touched stuff in here. Does this mean we're infected? Maybe we should have used gloves."

Jolted, Sean retreated to the living room. He, Flores and the cop could only look at each other. "The ... the symptoms appear pretty fast. We should be okay but to be safe-"

"We get the hell out of here!" Flores led the way out. With exaggerated care, he affixed yellow police tape across the apartment door.


	13. Chapter 13

HMO-13

**Kelly's Diner**

On a typical day of the week a customer could count on a few things - good food, a cheerful jibe from Ruby and tables of happy customers. Today was a different story. The handful of customers stayed for less than a few minutes at a time. The tables sat unused. The counter served more coffee and sandwiches than full meals. The word had gotten around and people were staying away.

But all was not lost. The diner had become the base of operations for many of the local press and with good reason. The outline of Daria Merritt's body in official police tape remained on the floor. As the owner and an eyewitness, Ruby was much sought after for interviews. The diner's location on a heavily trafficked part of the docks allowed the press to keep tabs on the escalating police activity. On the counter, a police band scanner was being monitored by several local reporters. For the moment, what Kelly's was lacking in customers, it was making up for in promotion and exposure.

In the far corner, Sadie was holding court recounting her encounters with the Jane Does amid microphones and whirring tape recorders.

"I was minding my own business, see," said Sadie. "But the racket they were making! No one could sleep."

"Did you see their faces, Sadie?" asked Mark Carlin, the self-righteous reporter from the Port Charles Chronicle.

"It was dark and they had hoods on. Whadya think I saw?" remarked Sadie. "I didn't get too close. I didn't like them. I told that to my friend Scorpio."

Carlin perked up as he always did at the mention of the commissioner. "You told him everything?"

"Of course I did. He's good to me and I'm good to him."

"Ah, Sadie, when did you tell the commissioner?"

"Yesterday morning. Right here, too."

Carlin scribbled on his pad. "Keeping secrets for the public good, yeah, that's a good one."

Sadie pointed a finger at Carlin. "Don't you write anything bad about my friend. You hear me, Carlin?"

Carlin grinned. "I write the truth and only the truth. Can't help it if people don't like the truth to come out."

Walking by, Ruby overhead Carlin. She kept silent but glared at him as she passed.

* * *

><p><strong>WLPC Television Studio<strong>

In Studio 1, Tiffany read over the news updates that came through over night. On the drive over she had pushed all thoughts of Sean out of her mind. She had to focus on business. Her personal life was full of ups and downs. This was a low point but she was sure they'd weather it as soon as Sean returned to his senses. In the meantime, she had the noon news break to prepare for.

Her assistant Mike came over steaming coffee mug in hand. He placed the coffee in front of his boss. "Messages. Derek Barrington has questions about upcoming programming."

Tiffany groaned. "Ever the tactful one. He's seen the new line up sans the Montfort features. I'll return his call after I've talked to some advertisers."

"Got it," Mike scribbled on his notepad. "Next important message is from Lila Quartermaine. She said that her social committee is planning a gala fundraiser at the Shakespearean Gardens and asked if you'd like an exclusive interview with her about it at a place of your choosing."

"We are saved! I love that woman! Yes, of course, I want an interview. Set it up. I'll call her in a few minutes to confirm," said Tiffany with a big smile. "I don't know where she gets her information but she must have known the Montforts pulled the plug."

"She sounded real nice on the phone," said Mike.

"Oh, she is nice and sweet and regal like a queen but don't be fooled. She's the only one that can put the fear of anything into her husband," said Tiffany.

"Love her accent."

"Yeah, me too. So classy. Anything else?"

Mike flipped to a different page. "The station operator passed this on from the tip line. Strange one."

"Go for it."

"It was either a man or a woman with a deep voice. The exact message was: Nothing reposes on hill. And the operator said it was pronounced very slowly like one word then a pause then another word."

Tiffany rubbed at her forehead where a headache was forming. "That's all?"

"Yeah. What could it mean?" asked Mike.

"Get Lila on the phone then I ... I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in time for the broadcast. Is Annie Martin available to do a remote from the docks? Or maybe Glen Richey? I'd prefer both one on the docks and the other at PCPD."

"I'll get Mrs. Quartermaine on the line and check up on availability," said Mike. "I think Glen is at the PCPD already."

"Good old Glen. Always trying to beat the papers to a story. See what he's got to air," said Tiffany. "When did the tip come in?"

"Um, four in the morning. Someone's an early bird," said Mike.

"Or someone is out to rattle a cage," said Tiffany.

"What?"

"Never you mind." She sipped her coffee. "There IS a lot of smoke coming out of that place. Time to see what's driving Sean all crazy." She snatched up her purse and coat. "If I don't get back by say ten thirty, give me a call at Repose Hill convalescent center. When you get a minute, Mike, pull up info on Repose Hill for the last six months. Mentions, citations, stuff like that."

"And press releases?" asked Mike.

"Yes, no, wait," She remembered Sean's comments about things being too neat at Repose Hill. "I don't want what they send out. I want ... I want to know what people say about them. The little things that get passed over as not being very important. Look in advise columns, obituaries, jobs, classifieds."

Mike's eyebrows arched up. "Obits? Six months of depressing information."

"A good reporter had to do some digging in low places to get the goods. Listen, focus on the positives not the fact that they've passed on. You might be surprised," advised Tiffany.

"Okay. Will do." Mike did not sound overly enthusiastic.

Tiffany smiled. "It's called gaining credibility and integrity. It's what separates the real press from the tabloids and Carlins of this world." She began to walk away. "See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Emergency Room<strong>

Sean, Detective Flores and Officer Ryan Timmons were secluded in a restricted area of the ER department. Each of the men sat shirtless on an examining table breathing hard from stress and the mad dash to the hospital. Garbed in full scrubs, masks and two pairs of gloves each, Monica and Tony examined the men carefully. Despite their own worries, nurses and technicians waited outside of the exam area ready to be summoned as needed. Tape recorders were activated recording everything said in the room as a precaution. Steve and Alan waited outside listening in on the audio feed.

"For all patients so far, heightened pulse but normal temp," said Monica loud enough for the recorders to pick up. She moved towards Sean. "Tony?"

Examining Detective Flores' back and arms carefully, Tony replied, "No lesions or skin eruptions."

"Am I going to be okay, doc?" asked Flores.

"You're not getting worse," said Tony. "Try to calm down. I know it's hard but try. Lie down."

"You didn't see that place. Never saw anything like it. It felt creepy and the smell. I'll never forget that smell," said Flores. He laid down on the bed.

Sean sat silent patiently allowing Monica to examine him thoroughly. Like Tony, she was searching for any sign of the contagion. Sean craned his neck upwards to give her room to study his neck and shoulders.

"How do you feel? Warm?" asked Monica.

"Cold," said Sean. "Got a blanket?"

Monica looked at the thermometer strip affixed to Sean's forehead. It read ninety-nine point two which was within the normal range. She went to a cabinet and opened a drawer. She extracted a thermometer.

"Let's double-check your temperature," said Monica meeting Sean's eyes. "Open up."

Sean did as he was told but his brows knitted together in thought.

As if reading Sean's mind, Monica said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Discreetly, she touched his forearm to reassure him. "This is routine. You know how ... how paranoid I can be."

Sean nodded slowly in full understanding. He gripped the sides of the table and mentally told himself to calm down. Even so, his heart started to beat so fast and hard it felt ready to explode from his chest. His thoughts turned to Tiffany and their earlier argument. He wanted to see her again. Desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>The Docks<strong>

In a back alley behind the more dubious establishments of the docks like the Bucket of Blood tavern, Lewis gave Robert and Anna a quick report.

"We're searching quadrant by quadrant. It's slow going but we're getting it done with what people we have. I'm going to brief some of our neighborhood watch groups in a few minutes," said Lewis.

"Good thinking. Jane Doe may have left the area and headed for the residential zones," said Robert. "What about down below?"

"Sadie's helped out by spreading the word among the transients. They have a pretty efficient grapevine I gotta say. We now know where Jane Doe 1 and 2 have been in the last few days. They've stuck close to this area," said Lewis. "They're not in the catacombs so I've started door to door searches. We're giving the public safety excuse to the business owners but the press got wind of the real reason."

"And that's why they're swarming all around," concluded Robert.

"Yeah. Just can't keep things quiet like we used to," said Lewis. "Oh, the mayor is waiting for an update from you before he has his press conference in about two hours."

Robert sighed. "The wheels of politics never stop turning."

BANG!

A hundred feet away a steel door swung open. A loud male voice could be heard arguing with someone.

"Get outta here I said! Get out!" yelled the voice.

A dark figure scurried out of the building head bowed as the harried business owner waved the end of a broom into the air.

"If I find you here again, I'll call the cops!"

"That's her!" cried Anna taking off at a dead run after the dark figure.

Caught unaware, Robert froze for a few critical seconds. Enough time for Anna to build up a lead. He picked up his pace and caught up.

Their quarry was shuffling away at a fast walk. Robert, Anna and Lewis were gaining ground.

"Nicole! Nicole! Stop! Please!" yelled Anna. "Nicole!"

The figure stopped. She swayed. She glanced behind her and began to run in earnest. Her pursuers edged closer.

"Lewis, call for back up and an ambulance! We'll keep after her!" instructed Robert never breaking stride.

"Nicole! We want to help!" cried Anna. "Nicole!"

Breathing hard, Lewis stopped and began to bark orders into his walkie talkie. "Heading out of the alley towards, uh, Madden Ave and the scrap yard. On foot. Remember masks and gloves!"

A stream of information and mild static came over the line.

"At GH? All three of them?" asked Lewis. "Secure the apartment. The entire building if you have to. No one gets through. Got it?"

There were more voices and static.

"Damn, the place may have to be evacuated. I have to tell Scorpio. I'll get back to you." He began to jog in the direction of the yard.

Desperation gives strength to the weak. Nicole pushed and toppled garbage cans and cardboard boxes as she passed by. Metal cans rolled into the alley spewing refuse in every direction. Boxes skidded and scraped against the concrete roadway. The impromptu obstacle course slowed Robert and Anna's pursuit only a little. But that little bit of time was enough for Nicole to reach the back entrance of the Port Charles scrap yard.

The yard was a fixture of the docks. Some said it was as old as the first dock ever built. It was nearly accurate for the yard was host to all manner of marine equipment and mechanical minutiae representing decades of ships and commerce. It covered a precious three acres of waterfront real estate. Though developers offered ever escalating amounts of money for the land alone, the Hart family steadfastly refused to sell preferring to eke out a steady income collecting, selling and remanufacturing scrap through good times and bad.

Not having much in the way of valuable inventory, the yard did not employ a high fence or sophisticated security systems. There was a wooden fence made of scrap wood that was painstakingly whitewashed and repaired every few years. Fierce and loyal dogs patrolled the open spaces of the yard. Transients often took advantage of gaps in the fence to sneak in. They would find a hiding place among the walls and stacks of scrap. A discarded life boat made for a cozy bed for one used to hard concrete and the chill night air. By dawn, they would flit out the gap once more.

It was through one of these gaps that Nicole scraped through. A piece of her clothing snagged on the ragged edge of the fence post. She gave it a good tug ripping her coat and leaving a piece of fabric behind. Once inside the yard, she seemed to know where she was going. She headed for the farthest most crowded corner of the yard.

The effort to get through the fence had cost time. Anna and Robert were seconds away. They reached the fence, spied the fabric and clambered through. They ran towards an area clear of machinery and other inventory items. They stopped to catch their breath and get their bearings straight. They could hear Lewis shouting their names.

"Over here!" yelled Robert. "In the yard!"

"How are we going to find her? It's like a rabbit's warren in here," asked Anna hands on her hips looking frantically around for any sign of Nicole.

"Have to. Can't wait for back up," said Robert also looking around and taking huge gulps of air. "You take the left. I'll take the-"

A sound made Robert stop and turn. He froze at the sight of several shapes fast approaching. Four black and tan Dobermans to be exact.

"Anna, get behind me!" Hearing no response, Robert looked for his wife. She was nowhere to be seen. "Anna! Anna!"


	14. Chapter 14

HMO-14

**Repose Hill**

The receptionist accompanied Tiffany to Christopher Tremont's office. Along the way, the starstruck receptionist Tanya proudly pointed out the positive elements of the facility.

"There are fancier facilities than ours, Ms. Hill, but we believe that no one takes better care of patients than we do," said Tanya.

They approached what seemed like the doors to a chapel. Soft music wafted out of the room. A masculine voice was speaking gentle but firm.

"Is that a chapel? A real one?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes, it is. There's a mass every Friday for our patients who wish to attend," said Tanya. "Sometime, like now, the chapel is used to comfort the family when a loved one has passed."

"A service of some kind? I don't think that's a usual thing."

"It's not a service exactly. More like a memorial," said Tanya. "Christopher, I mean, Mr. Tremont, when he took over as director, created this, um, event. You see some of our patients are very old and have only their families left to mourn them. To assist families who can't afford a funeral home or have opted for a cremation, a short service is conducted here. Also, any friends that the loved one has made here can attend the service."

"It's very generous."

"It's the right thing to do especially for those who leave bequests."

"Bequests?"

"We love our patients, Ms. Hill, and sometimes Repose Hill is mentioned in a will or in estate plans," said Tanya. "Mr. Tremont would have more details. It was one of his first projects as director. He'll be in his office after the service."

"Is that who's speaking?" asked Tiffany.

Tanya smiled. "Yes. That's him."

Tiffany walked towards the chapel. "I'll just wait for him inside."

"Are you sure?"

"It's going to be a busy day. A few moments of reflection will be a literal godsend."

"I'll head back to reception. It was fantastic meeting you, Ms. Hill," said Tanya.

Tiffany went into the chapel and took a seat in the back. She turned her attention to Tremont who stood at the edge of the altar speaking to a small gathering. An urn sat atop the small altar surrounded by flowers and lit candles. A man she assumed to be a priest sat behind the altar.

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Sean fidgeted on the bed. His face was flushed a deep red. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His uncoordinated movements jostled the IV drip on his left arm.

Monica bent over Sean and said in a clear voice. "Sean, you're being transferred to ... to quarantine. Do you understand?"

"No, no, I have to ... have to ... Tiffany and ..." began Sean.

"We called the station. She'll be here soon. In the meantime, we have to move you," said Monica. She moved aside to let the orderlies take over. They pushed Sean's gurney towards the service elevator which was now designated as the sole transport to the quarantine ward.

Tony studied Sean's medical chart. "General confusion. Dizziness. Increased temp. I don't get it. He and Flores have different symptoms."

"But they do have enough in common to make quarantine necessary," said Alan coming in with a chart under his left arm. "I've just released Amy with instructions to stay home and in bed. I'll be checking in on her throughout the day."

"If this thing holds to form, we should see improvement in Sean and the officers within twenty-four hours," said Monica. "Knowing that is a relief actually. Even if we don't know what it is at least we know that it's not lethal if caught early."

"Your soft spot is showing, Monica," said Alan reading over Tony's shoulder.

Monica rolled her eyes in a way that suggested she was asking a higher power for strength and patience.

"Sean's a good friend to all of us, Alan," said Tony attempting to defuse the always lit candle of conflict between the battling Quartermaine spouses.

"Of course he is but he's extra special to her," said Alan in a matter-of-fact way.

Monica burst out, "Our relationship was-"

"Affair," put in Alan.

"Was ages ago," finished Monica. "Have you ever thought that having a good friend is sometimes a hundred times better than putting up with a jealous husband?" She marched out of the room before she said anything more.

"Are you two on the outs? Again," said Tony.

"No. We're fine," said Alan. "So why can't I let go?"

"That would be my next question."

Alan moved towards the window looking out over the harbor. "I'd like to be the big hero in the spotlight instead of being on the sidelines."

"You're a hero to your patients," said Tony.

"Not like them."

"Them? Sean? And ... ?"

"Sean, Anna, Robert and Frisco. Port Charles' own Mission Impossible Team. Heroes for hire."

Tony laughed, "Mission Impossible? Heroes for hire?"

"It's Carlin's new nicknames for them as a whole," said Alan.

"Doctors are every day heroes. There's no better feeling than knowing and seeing a patient getting better."

"I tell my patients what's wrong with them but it's you and Monica and the other surgeons who operate. You're the ones who save their lives not me." Unconsciously Allan flexed his right hand. "My hand problems make it impossible for me to do the more critical surgeries like I used to. I'm stuck with the odd appendectomy or ruptured spleen. Monica and Foster handle all the operations for MY cardio patients. It's ridiculous."

"You're a fine surgeon, Alan, whatever operation you do. If the hand is giving you more problems, you need to get it fixed," said Tony.

"I would if there was a guarantee that it would be better than before but there isn't. It could be worse," said Alan. "I'm looking into homeopathic cures and palliative treatments."

"And the pain? Is that getting chronic? Intolerable? It does in similar cases," said Tony.

"A Tylenol at night is enough. The pain doesn't bother me when I'm busy," said Alan. "I'm handling it fine."

"It sounds to me like you're bored. Why not take a sabbatical and do something completely different?"

"Bored? Maybe. Most of my career has been spent here. Sean and the others have lived everywhere. They've saved the city and the world lots of times. It's almost routine for them. Don't you ever want to be like Frisco?"

"No sir. No way. No how," said Tony. "I like ... love my life just the way it is. I can't live on the edge like the spies do. I'd think that was exhausting. Always looking out for danger, being in danger. Risk 24/7 is not for me or for my family." He patted Alan on the arm. "Take my advice. Go on sabbatical for a month. Come back when you're recharged."

"I'll think about it." Alan kept his eye on the horizon as Tony left the room. "It must feel incredible to save the day, rescue the damsel and win the war. I wish I may. I wish I might ... be the hero ... just for once."

* * *

><p><strong>Hart Scrapyard<strong>

Anna ran down the maze of broken machines, rusting engines and propeller blades as tall as she was. Her eyes searched the ground for the fresh imprints on the soft brown earth that had attracted her attention. A small part of her mind was aware of distant signs of danger - growls and barks of excited dogs - and an oft repeated question echoed in her head - "What about Robert?" But her mission of finding Nicole held sway over any dissent or confusion.

She paused and studied the ground around her. The footprints were spaced apart as it would be if they were running. But they were also uneven with one leg making a deep mark and the other a light one or nothing at all.

"Nicole!" Anna yelled. "My name is Anna. Your father Gary hired me to look for you! Nicole!"

She walked towards an intersection. She looked upon the ground in all directions.

"There has to be another print. Where?" Anna stood at a four way intersection. "I can't go back the way I came so left, right or ahead?"

She caught her breath as she walked a few yards in each direction looking for prints. On the northern direction, she spied a print.

"Got you," she muttered. She set off at a fast jog. She cast a long shadow down the high-walled metal canyon. Each side was at least twelve feet in height and in some places as high as twenty feet. What an impressive representation of man's mechanical genius and the march of technology through history.

Her eyes were trained down and forward. Perhaps, she should have paid half a mind to marking her way. The walls were the highest and thickest in the oldest parts of the yard. Unknown to Anna that's where she was headed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Scrapyard<strong>

Refraining from sudden moves, Robert tried to look as harmless as possible. The dogs circled him snarling and growling but not attacking. Not yet.

"I'm a dog person, fellows, really," said Robert. "I've got dog hairs all over me at home."

One dog, maybe the pack leader, growled and snapped his jaws. He took a step towards Robert and began to bark furiously.

Robert inched his right hand up towards his gun holster. "Let's be friends. Don't make me do something I don't want to, 'kay?"

Two of the dogs turned their heads at a new noise coming from the fence. Robert could hear male voices.

"Hang on, Robert!" yelled Lewis.

"Now the calvary comes. Typical," said Robert even as he scanned the yard for signs of Anna. The sound of metal hitting wood - axes taking down the fence probably - reached his ears. "Total overkill. I trained them well."

The dogs' barking lessened. Something hard poked at him between the shoulder blades.

A gruff voice said, "Front doors are meant to be used especially on private property."

"Is being in a hurry a good enough excuse, mate?" asked Robert.

The man prodded Robert with the barrel tip of a well-oiled rifle. "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill<strong>

Tanya returned to reception to find a stack of thick envelopes a foot high beside a shorter stack of envelopes.

"Mail call." Tanya began to sort the materials. The thick envelopes were likely medical records. She would have to verify that the patient was indeed a Repose Hill resident before passing on the records to Records and Data. The rest of the mail would have to be sorted and delivered.

She was busy. The blinking light on the answering machine was ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

On her way to surgery, Monica stopped by Sean's room to make sure he was settled in. She was about to step out when Sean woke up.

"Where ... where is ... " said Sean.

"You're in quarantine. Tiffany should be here any minute," said Monica. "Try to rest."

"Am I going to die?"

Monica smiled. "You don't have the worse symptoms. You should be fine after a day or two."

Sean tried to sit up. "Good. I have a case. I have to ... to get to ... " A wave of dizziness force him to lie back. He groaned.

"You're not going anywhere or doing anything today."

A nurse came by and paused at the door. She and Monica began to talk in low voices.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" asked Monica.

"Her assistant said she was out of the studio on assignment. Repose Hill I think he said," said the nurse. "He's calling over there."

"Call Commissioner Scorpio or Anna Devane or Felicia Jones at Devane Donely Investigations. Or try Bobbie Jones at the Brownstone," said Monica. "Sean should know someone familiar is around him."

"Yes, doctor."

"I have to get to surgery. If you don't hear back from Tiffany or anyone within an hour, let Steve or Audrey Hardy know."

"Yes, doctor, I will."

Monica and the nurse left. Their conversation had been in low tones but audible enough for Sean to hear. The monitor showed his heart rate and blood pressure increasing. His mind returned to the moments in Daria's apartment reading her journal. A passage repeated in his mind:

It's not a home. It's a place of death.

Three patients gone. My patients. I'm going to watch Alicia like a hawk. I won't let her go like the others. Singing one day and dead the next. It's not true to the ways of Jesus. It's unnatural.

There's something wrong on the hill. Something unclean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hart Scrapyard<strong>

Anna was hampered by circumstance. In this instance because she found herself heading into paths where the gap between walls was narrower than before. The walls were so high that parts of the path lay in shadow.

She looked up and around. She saw the bare metal structure of a small ship that held up one wall. "It's like a whale's carcass." She shook her head to clear the macabre image from her mind.

"Face facts, Devane, you should have waited for Robert," said Anna. "Of course if I tell him he was right he'll be insufferable for days." She pressed her back against a wall. "Better not tell him anything."

SQUEAK.

The sound came from behind her. Her weight against the wall had caused some items to move.

CLANG.

Something that looked like a funnel bounced from the top of the wall to the ground. The funnel was followed by bars of metal, loose screws and bolts.

CLINK. PING. THUD.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna straightened. As she did so she caught a flash of movement about a hundred feet ahead. She concentrated and stared. A dark figure was climbing down from some perch in the wall and began to shuffle away. Fast.

Anna called out, "Nicole! Stop! Please!"

The figure fell to her knees, got up and began to hobble away.

Anna ran after her calling out as loud as she could manage. "Nicole!"

To her right and left bits of metal and junk slid and bounced off the walls.

"Nicole!" yelled Anna. Her lungs were no fire but she ran on.

PLINK. CLANG.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Scrapyard<strong>

"Let's calm down. I'm reaching for my badge." Robert kept his left hand in the air as he reached for his inside pocket with his right hand.

"You caught yourself a big fish, Gary," said a gravelly voice. "Put the gun down. Dogs, shoo! Go back to the office! Go!"

Most of the dogs left as commanded. The pack leader crept away with its head down.

Robert put his hands down and turned around. He saw the owner of the gravelly voice and extended his hand. "Artie, how are you doing?"

Arthur Hart was the last living child of the scrapyard's founder. He shook Robert's hand. "My son Gary's a little trigger happy. My youngest you know. He'll be running this place when I'm gone." He looked at his tall, husky twenty something son. "This is police commissioner Robert Scorpio. You ought to read the papers more."

Gary tipped the brim of his baseball hat. "Sorry, commissioner. We have to careful about anyone, anything. No harm. No foul."

Lewis and the rest of the police charged into the open space.

Robert sighed and looked sheep seeing the squad in riot armor and waving axes. "Uh, Artie, we were after a fugitive that went over your fence. You haven't seen my wife have you?"

"Congratulations on that, Robert. My wife Missy loves looking at the commemorative magazine about your wedding."

"The Ladies Police Auxiliary thanks you. It was their idea and they get all the proceeds from sales. I can't believe how many people bought that thing."

"My Missy sobbed and sobbed at the sheer romance of it all as she puts it," said Arthur.

Robert grinned. "That's what we were aiming for - romance." He cleared his throat. "My Anna went after the-"

CRASH! BOOM!

"Never mind. I think I know where she is." He turned in the direction of the sound. Like canine pointers, the police also turned en masse, too.

The ground shook. Not violently or long but enough to be felt.

CRASH!

"Avalanche!" yelled Gary running in a northern direction.

The police officers, Lewis, Robert and Arthur followed.

"Avalanche here?" asked Robert.

"The north yard! The stacks are ... are delicate," said Arthur. "Sounds like something big fell down."

BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!

"Lots of big things," said Arthur forcing his legs to go faster.

Another shockwave stronger than before rippled across the ground.

"What was that?" asked Lewis.

"A wall," said Arthur. "Or two."

"Let's go! GO!" shouted Robert catching up with Gary. "Anna!"

CLANG! BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill<strong>

Being well-schooled in the art of good presentation and public speaking, Tiffany watched and studied Christopher Tremont's technique. She gave him a passing grade. He held the attention of the audience. His voice was well modulated. His speech had been simple but sounded sincere to her ears. There were the obligatory cliches expected at such occasions but also an anecdote about the deceased that was received with tears and laughter.

There was compassion and care in the man which made Tiffany wonder for the second time in the last ten minutes at the odd pair that Christopher and Irene made. One was steady and intellectual and the other mercurial and shallow. She stood up as Tremont approached.

"Mr. Tremont, I'm Tiffany Hill," said Tiffany.

Eyes narrowed, Tremont said, "And Sean Donely's wife."

"About that-"

"I understand that Irene is being, um, well, a Montfort. She told me she'd cancelled the feature. I'm sorry."

These words were unexpected and left Tiffany at a loss for words.

Tremont led the way out of the chapel. "I believe she misunderstood my ... annoyance at your husband for something else. I had a bad day and I was ... venting."

"I'm surprised you're taking things so well," said Tiffany. "I know how intimidating and stubborn Sean can be when he has a job to do."

"Mr. Donely was asking questions of the staff without my knowledge. I was ... concerned that things said would be taken out of context. The reputation of Repose Hill is my primary concern," said Tremont. "But I'm something of a control freak. It drives Irene crazy."

"I'm sure that Sean didn't mean to go behind your back or give that appearance," said Tiffany.

"I learned early that I can't control what others perceive. I can only control myself. Sometimes I forget that lesson."

"We all do," said Tiffany. Tremont's gracious behavior had disarmed her of her usual cynicism. He wasn't classically handsome by any measure but he did have a certain magnetism one on one. Maybe that was what attracted Irene. "I felt bad about everything. I can't say that I would do different if I were in her place."

"She was wrong. The feature was planned months ahead. It must have been aggravating to shuffle things around," said Tremont.

Tiffany laughed. "Just a little."

"My office is upstairs." Tremont held the elevator doors open.

"I didn't really have an appointment. I don't want to be an aggravation. A second one," said Tiffany.

Tremont smiled showing a lot of teeth. Age dropped from his features. "After talking about the dead, it's a relief to talk to the living."

"I can't imagine the stress of your position."

"I have diverting hobbies that save my sanity," Tremont fiddled with the knot of his tie. Whether he was loosening it or not, one couldn't tell. "There's something I'd like to show you, Ms. Hill. I think it will be of interest."

"All right. And it's Tiffany."

The elevator doors closed on the two of them chatting like old friends at a high school reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Sounds echoed in the empty emergency stairway. Heaving breath was audible. A trembling hand gripped the stair railing. A foot was placed on one step then another. Knees shook with every step.

"Have to get ... get to ... hill," murmured Sean. He blinked trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Death on ... on hill."

One foot lowered to the next step. The foot landed on the edge. The world turned upside down. A body crumpled and began to roll. Downward. On and on.


	15. Chapter 15

HMO-15

**Hart Scrapyard**

CLANG BOOM!

Looking up and behind her, Anna saw the walls falling like dominoes. Sounds assaulted her ears from all directions except one - forward. Her legs propelled her onward while her eyes continued searching for Nicole.

There! She hadn't lost her quarry. Nicole seemed to be slowing. Putting aside the armageddon closing in on her from behind, Anna concentrated on catching up to Nicole.

Anna's voice could barely heard in the roar of falling scrap yet still she tried. "Nicole!"

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Robert saw a patch of daylight between two monolithic walls. He ran towards it. A grab on his arm stopped him. Anger and fear on his face, he whirled ready to take the head off the person who was preventing him from getting to his wife.

"That's a dead end, s-s-sir. Follow me!" said Gary. He veered to his left and the rest of the men followed him.

* * *

><p>"Is this whole place coming down?" asked Lewis turning to Arthur who jogged alongside.<p>

"No. Just … just the north end. I think," answered Arthur.

"So you're not sure?"

"Eh, pretty sure," said Arthur. "The stacks are falling east ways. The open field before the east section of stacks should be enough … enough of a buffer."

"You're definitely not sure," said Lewis. He lost sight of Robert and Gary who had sprinted ahead.

"I'm sure of one thing. The property damage bill is gonna be enormous!"

"What property? This is a junk yard!" protested the chief of police.

"One man's junk is another's treasure," said Arthur. "In my case, inventory."

"Great. Just great!" exclaimed Lewis.

BOOM! CRASH!

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

A nurse waylaid Dr. Steve Hardy as he got out of the elevator. As she approached calling his name, Steve remembered her name was Jean.

"Yes, Jean?" asked Steve. "What is it?"

"I've been leaving messages all over town for Mr. Donely's friends and family. So far no one has called back," said Jean.

"No one? Have you tried the PCPD?"

"Most of the department including the commissioner are at the docks searching for a missing person," said Jean. "It's over an hour already. No contacts. Doctor Monica Quartermaine told me to tell you if I didn't hear back from anyone."

"You did the right thing, Jean. I'm sure someone will be calling in or showing up any minute now," said Steve walking towards Sean's room. "I want to speak to Tiffany. She must be-"

"Ms. Hill isn't here, Doctor Hardy."

"Not here?" asked a dumbfounded Steve.

Jean consulted the small stack of phone message notes in her hand. "I've left messages at Donely Shipping, Devane Donely Investigations, the Brownstone and even Kelly's Diner. Who's left?"

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." Steve stepped briskly into Sean's room. His head swiveled from left to right not once but twice. He reached for the room phone. "Security, lock down immediately! We have a missing patient!" He turned to the nurse. "Jean, get some help and begin searching this floor!"

"Yes, doctor." Jean rushed back to the nurses' hub.

Security chief Hank Balsam came on the line. Steve briefed him on the situation.

"He's not lucid. He may, just may, be violent," said Steve.

"Can we tranquilize him?" asked Balsam.

"No. It might change his condition. No drugs."

"Donely? Wait, there's a Donely on the quarantine list. Same guy, Steve?"

Steve rubbed at his right temple. "Yes, Hank, it is."

Hank let out his breath slowly. "I'm not willing to put my staff at … at maximum risk. We'll use tranquilizer darts and hazmat suits. I don't have a choice here."

"I understand, Hank. Do what you need to," replied Steve.

The public address system came to life. "General Hospital is now on lock down. This is not a drill. All staff, stay at your departments and wait for further instructions. General Hospital is now on lock down. This is not a drill."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner<strong>

Frisco maneuvered his wheelchair through the door behind Felicia. She kept the door open with one hand and held the baby carrier in the other. Encased in a thick cast from ankle to just above the knee, Frisco's extended left leg preceded them all into the diner.

"Honey, a walk on the docks was a great idea," said Frisco.

"I've been cooped up in the office all day. I just had to get out," replied Felicia.

Frisco spotted Officer Remi Sinclair rapidly eating a meal of burger and fries at the counter. He moved closer.

"Hey, Remi, late lunch or early dinner?" asked Frisco.

"It's a meal and I'm starving," said Remi. "With everything going on, I forgot to eat."

"Going on?" asked Frisco.

"I think I've logged at least ten miles running and walking the docks today."

Felicia put her purse and the carrier on the counter. Ruby peered into it and saw baby Maxie wide-eyed and very much awake.

"You are such a little sweetheart," crooned Ruby.

"Any word on the search?" asked Felicia.

"Search?" asked Frisco looking from his wife to his colleague.

"Possible sighting at the junk yard. A team went over there," said Remi. "The catacombs are clear. It was creepy down there."

"Catacombs?" asked Frisco getting very confused.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" exclaimed Ruby. "Felicia, call the hospital. Right now."

"Why?" asked Felicia.

"It's about Sean."

"What happened?" Felicia got to her feet and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"You haven't heard?" Remi's walkie talkie squawked and the dispatcher's voice came on. "All points bulletin. General Hospital is on full lock down. Ambulances are to be routed to Mercy Hospital. I repeat. General is on lock down."

"Ruby, can you look after Maxie for a while?" asked Felicia. "I don't want to take her into the hospital."

"Sure, honey. Love to," said Ruby.

Felicia took the diaper bag slung over the wheelchair's handle and put it on the counter. "She shouldn't be hungry for a while but there's a bottle in there."

"We'll be fine. Don't you worry," said Ruby.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Frisco.

Felicia pushed the wheelchair. "Let's go to the hospital and find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hart Scrapyard<strong>

Nicole stumbled several times as if her legs were not obeying her will. The strange woman was gaining fast. She had to get away. She led with her left leg. Her right foot dragged on the ground.

"Nicole! Let me help!" yelled Anna. "Please, stop!"

Nicole let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan. She tugged on her weak leg. But her balance, already precarious, failed her once and for all. Her left leg collapsed under her while her right spasmed over and over.

Mere yards away, Anna slowed seeing Nicole fall. "Nicole!"

Anna felt herself grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She struggled to release herself. "Let me go!"

"No!" said Robert.

"She's down. Let me go!" replied Anna frantically clawing at Robert's hands.

Lewis and his people fanned out cautiously approaching the dying woman. Each officer put on latex gloves and face masks. Robert half dragged and half carried his wife down the path and further away from the collapsing stacks.

Gary used a compact loader to push and position shorter stacks perpendicular to the path of the falling debris. Fortunately, the tallest and most dangerous stacks had been in the middle of the north field. The ones on the edges were shorter and therefore more manageable.

CRASH.

Helplessly, Anna watched Nicole drag herself across the ground. "We can't just stand here watching. We have to help," she said.

In a firm voice, Robert said close to her ear, "She's dying. I don't think the ambulance is going to get here in time."

Anna could not tear her gaze away from the struggling woman. "I told her father I'd find her. Bring her home."

"You did find her. You did your best," said Robert loosening his arms. Anna started forward. "No, Anna. She's infected."

"No one deserves to die alone, Robert. She needs to know her family was looking for her. Thinking of her."

Robert pressed an open palm on Anna's abdomen. "I agree but you can't take the risk. You might be-"

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"No," said Anna.

Nicole's progress finally halted. She lay on her side in a fetal position. Her wheezing breath and soft moans were audible.

Anna turned pleading eyes towards Robert. "I won't touch her. Or … or let her touch me. I just want to talk."

Robert shook his head.

"She's the only one who knows what happened to her and Daria. I want the head of the person who did this and so do you. She's the only lead we have," said Anna taking his hand and pulling at him. "Come on, Robert!"

"I hate it when you're right," said Robert. "Talk to her but you stay behind me the entire time. No arguments!"

"Yes, Robert," said Anna.

Robert crouched beside Nicole just outside of her probable reach. Anna leaned across Robert's back. Nicole's face was buried in her arms. Lewis stood close by watching, listening and scribbling on his notepad. Every detail could prove important down the line.

Anna called out softly, "Nicole? You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. My name is Anna. Your dad, Gary, told me to look for you."

Slowly, Nicole shifted position inch by inch as if her limbs and joints were stiff from disuse.

"He was so worried. He missed you." Anna racked her memory trying to recall what Gary Rohmer had told her. "He said … said how proud he is of you for … for going to school and making a life for yourself."

Nicole angled her head lured by the sound of Anna's soothing voice - a mother's voice.

"Never forget that your family loves you so much," said Anna. "Your mom, dad and … and your brothers."

Nicole's eyes opened. Her lips parted but she made no sound. Her eyes locked with Anna's. For a few precious seconds, Anna couldn't speak stunned by what Nicole's eyes revealed - pain, sadness and intelligence. Anna's hand tightened on Robert's shoulder.

"We know that you're very sick, Nicole. We want to help and stop anyone else from getting hurt," said Anna.

"Uh, ah, huh." Nicole's body began to jerk in a variety of directions. A series of guttural grunts came from her mouth. Her right hand dug into her coat pocket. "Nuh, huh, huh."

"Something in her pocket?" asked Robert.

Nicole's mumbles were low and unintelligible but there was no mistaking the urgency in her wide eyes. Anna stared at Nicole willing herself to try to understand the unspoken message that Nicole was surely expressing.

"I'll tell your family how much you love them. I promise," said Anna. Her own eyes were misty. "Think of good memories, Nicole. Happy times."

Nicole's voice grew in volume. "Gahhah huh nuh bad muh gah meh …"

Robert leaned closer. Like Anna, he was trying to read Nicole's body language, movements and eyes. "A bad man? Someone did this to you and … and your friend Daria?"

Nicole's gaze shifted to Robert. Her eyes fairly glowed with anger.

"Yes! That's it! I understand," said Robert. "We'll find him, Nicole. My promise on that."

With what seemed like great effort, Nicole's back arched as her fist slid out of the pocket. Wailing, she extended her fist towards the Scorpios. Her fist opened revealing a set of keys on a silver Port Charles University keyring.

"You're giving this to me?" asked Robert.

"Gah," whispered Nicole. "Muh huk." A series of coughs shook her body. "Muh huk." Her breaths came in rattling gasps. She lay motionless. All energy spent.

Anna's instinct to comfort Nicole was great. She pressed against Robert's back.

"We can't, Anna. No," said Robert.

"We're here, Nicole. Someone's here with you," said Anna.

In a low gentle voice, Robert added, "It's all right. You can rest now."

Anna and Robert continued to talk softly to Nicole until the last wispy breath escaped from her lips. Robert and Anna stood up. He rubbed his hands along Anna's arms.

"You going to be okay?" asked Robert of his wife.

Anna nodded. "I'm glad we were here. For her."

"So am I," said Robert. "We made promises we're going to keep." He began to issue orders left and right. "Lewis, get these keys and don't let them out of your sight."

"Got it," said Lewis. He activated his walkie talkie and began giving out another set of orders. "What's that, dispatch? Say again! Reception is horrible over here!"

"…. General. The commissioner and his wife … looking for … General Hospital for Sean Donely," came the disjointed communication.

"What's that about Sean, over?!" asked Robert leaning into the walkie talkie.

"On lock down. Donely … missing," said the dispatcher.

"Tell 'em we're on our way!" replied Robert. "Lewis, just to be safe, I want you and every officer here checked out at GH."

Lewis groaned. "I feel fine, Robert."

"I'm not taking chances on my wife or my officers," said Robert. "Once Johnson and the forensics crew get here, move on to GH."

"Got it," mumbled Lewis. "You can be worse than my wife, you know."

"I take care of my own," said Robert. "Can't afford any risks with something like this."

Anna took Robert's hand. "Come on. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay. You going to her family?" asked Robert.

"Yes. I don't want them to hear it from an officer," said Anna. "That wouldn't be right."

They parted ways at the docks. It had been a heartbreaking morning. The rest of the day couldn't be worse, right?


	16. Chapter 16

HMO-16

**General Hospital Emergency Stairwell**

A fist with unusual strength connected with a jaw that was more marshmallow than cement. Two men grappled. One with intent to kill and the other merely to subdue.

"No! No!"

A practiced flip of the wrist.

"Let's get … back … to bed!"

A shoulder twisted.

"Lemme go! Damn it!"

A grip tightened.

"I'm just doing my job, man!"

Pressure applied.

CRACK!

A bone breaks.

The orderly screamed in agony. Holding his left arm to his side, he ran away and up the stairs. He needed reinforcements.

The other man pulled himself up. His face was impassive but his eyes burned. Sean murmured, "C-c-coming, baby. Hold on."

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill<strong>

Tiffany studied the decor of Christopher Tremont's office while he was on the phone attending to a last minute crisis. It was a pleasant and professional office but there was something off about it. She couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her. It was like looking at a beautiful painting yet feeling unwell.

"Yes, Mrs. Hammer. We should be able to handle that request by the end of the week," said Tremont. "My secretary Marcy will call you tomorrow to get all the details. Is there anything else?"

Tiffany took a small experimental sniff. Was it a scent? Aromatherapy in practice yielding horrid results? No. The office smelled like the woods - woody with hints of pine. It was distinctive but not overpowering.

"Just like the man," she murmured.

Tremont gave his guest a questioning look. He covered the bottom half of the handset with a hand. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"I won't be much longer. I'm sorry," said Tremont.

"I'm the one without an appointment. Please take your time," said Tiffany.

"Mrs. Hammer, I will personally inspect the room assigned to your brother before his scheduled arrival. I'm sure that with the lead time we have, we'll be able to meet his every requirement to your full satisfaction," said Tremont. "You're welcome. Oh, before I forget we've decided to go ahead with the fundraiser despite our, um, family issues. Mother Montfort would have wanted us to think of others first."

Tiffany's brows rose at hearing how Tremont referred to his fiancee Irene's grandmother.

"Can I count on seeing you there?" asked Tremont. "That's sounds wonderful. I've taken up enough of your time, Mrs. Hammer."

Listening to Tremont's end of the conversation and watching his body language and listening closely to his voice, Tiffany figured out that it was Tremont himself that was confusing her. He wouldn't look out of place on a used car lot, she thought.

"Yes, I will make sure Marcy contacts you. Talk to you soon." Tremont hung up and sighed. He looked at Tiffany and grinned. "I know what that sounded like."

"It sounded fine to me," said Tiffany. "In fact, I may call on you the next time my station runs a telethon."

Tremont laugh heartily. "I knew you'd see right through it. I've had lots of practice. Unfortunately."

"Constantly fundraising?"

Tremont nodded. "We're not a hospital. I have to plan for times to be lean and the capital expenses never stop. A new railing on a balcony or refurbishment of a suite for a particular patient or a dozen other things. It's never-ending."

"I think very few people say no to you, Chris."

"I have Irene to thank really. Let's be honest, Tiffany, most people who have a use for Repose Hill are those with money. Some middle class but mostly those in a higher income bracket," said Tremont. "I've watched Irene at many events and meetings. She is a genius at social events. She knows nearly everyone and how to get along with them. I picked up some pointers. It's been very helpful." He smiled winningly. "I'm sure I'm not saying anything that you don't know. Your business is a television station. It's much more complicated than this place."

"You want to exchange advertisers for patients?" asked Tiffany.

Tremont brought his hands up in mock surrender. "No, thank you. I know when I have it good." He pushed the phone away from him and leaned back in his chair. "Let's get to talking about Sean."

"Like I said before, Chris, I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding," began Tiffany.

"When the supervisor told me about Sean asking questions I jumped to some rash conclusions. I had cocktails with Irene and vented. Irene watches my back like you do for Sean. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"It's called marriage," said Tiffany.

"I didn't think she would do anything but no one controls Irene but Irene," said Tremont. "The next day I'd cooled down and I realized that I had blown things out of proportion."

"You're taking it really well considering how it could appear."

"About Sean reporting to the Board of Directors of Montfort Industries I'm not bothered by that. I have nothing to do with it really." Tremont leaned forward. "However I am concerned about any … fallout affecting Repose Hill." He cleared his throat loudly. "If Sean issues a personal apology and statement publicly absolving Repose Hill of fault, then I'll consider this over with. I'll do what I can to … influence Irene to agree to do the features she originally agreed to as soon as your schedule allows. Talk to Sean, Tiffany. With your help, we can get past this misunderstanding."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital 3rd Floor<strong>

The orderly burst through the emergency exit doors yelling for help. A nurse at the hub called Security immediately.

"I … I think … he broke … my arm. I can't … can't feel it," said the orderly as Doctor Tony Jones examined him.

"Calm down. Let me examine you," said Tony.

"He's … insane! My … jaw hurts like … like hell!" exclaimed the upset and hurt orderly.

"Sean's probably not in his right mind," said Tony.

"Send in … in the Army!"

Tony called for a gurney and ordered the patient to be brought to X-ray. "Get full plates on the shoulder, the arm and the jaw. Find Sardi or someone from Orthopedics for a consult."

The nurse nodded and got back on the phone. Tony stopped the Security guard before he could get to the emergency stairway.

"Let me get Felicia Jones. She might be able to calm Sean down. No sense anyone else getting hurt," said Tony.

"I've got to check this out, Doctor Jones," said the guard.

"I wouldn't let him see you," said Tony. "In his frame of mind, he'd attack first."

The guard swallowed. "He was in the WSB right? Like the commissioner?"

Tony nodded. "Sean was Robert's boss in the WSB."

The guard reached for his walkie talkie. "I'll call Hank. We need the tranquilizer gun."

"No! No drugs," protested Tony. "We don't know what that could do to him."

"My orders, doctor."

Tony ran to the nurses' hub and had Felicia paged. He called Sean's room hoping that Felicia and Frisco were still there.

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill<strong>

Tiffany bristled. "Sean, was doing his job. That's all."

"And so am I," said Tremont.

"Sean will be making a report to the Board. I'm sure that Repose Hill will be cleared and that will be in the report," said Tiffany. "That should be sufficient."

"Whether it's in the report or not is not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Sean and you are well known people. Your opinion matters to the public," said Tremont.

"I work in the public eye but Sean doesn't. He avoids publicity unless it's for charity," said Tiffany. "The only part of the public that know his well are those who work for him."

"But he's friends with those who are and as a rich man himself he has direct influence in society. You can't deny that."

"I don't like what you're insinuating. Sean would never slander someone or something out of hand. Never."

"One bad opinion does more damage than a dozen good reviews. That's true in show business or in any business," said Tremont. I'm not asking for something that he wouldn't eventually do via the report. But I don't know when that report will be released or if it will even be made public," explained Tremont. "I have to do what I can for the good of this institution. You've got to understand where I'm coming from?"

"If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" asked Tiffany.

Tremont stiffened. "I'm being proactive. That's all. Public goodwill is so hard to hold on to. It's like advertisers refusing to do business with a station that's been … tainted by-"

Tiffany rose to her feet. "Stop. Stop right there before I say something I shouldn't."

The phone rang. Tremont answered it. He listened for less than a minute.

"Reception has a message for you." Tremont handed the handset to Tiffany.

Tiffany listened and said, "Call them back and let them know I'm on my way!" She let the phone drop on the desk, grabbed her purse and strode to the door. With her hand on the door knob, she turned to Tremont. "I can't do what you want. I won't do it. If I were you, I'd watch who I made threats against because some people really, really don't like them."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital 2nd Floor Emergency Stairway<strong>

Felicia sat calmly on a step. She was in full view of Sean who was making agonizingly slow progress down the stairs. Just outside the open emergency door, she could see Hank watching her. She knew the tranquilizer gun was out of sight but well within his reach.

"Sean? It's me, Felicia," said Felicia. As Sean neared, she stood up. She reached towards his arm. "Sean?"

Dazed, Sean turned towards the familiar voice. "Hmmm? What?"

"Hi, I came over to keep you company," said Felicia.

Sean's voice was slurred. "L-la-later, Princess."

Felicia put a hand on both of Sean's arms. "You know we'll be more comfortable upstairs. Frisco's here. You'll want to see him."

Sean tried to push past Felicia saying, "Need … go. Tiffany …"

Robert walked past Hank. He said in a loud voice, "Hey, I hear someone's looking for excitement."

Sean stopped. He looked hard at Robert. "You. Help me."

"Anytime, anytime." Robert stayed on the bottom step. "C'mon down and tell me how to help."

Felicia flashed Robert a grateful smile and stepped aside to let Sean pass.

Sean seemed to have found some energy as he quickened his steps. He reached Robert and grabbed at the lapels of his coat. "Listen. Found in the … the apartment. Diary. Gotta … gotta get … my Tif … out and-"

"I'll do that. I'll get the Tif and bring her here. Right?" asked Robert.

"Now. NOW!" exclaimed Sean.

"I'll get a squad together and you wait here … in your bed, okay?" asked Robert. "Felicia and Frisco will watch you.

"Hill … place of … of death," murmured Sean as his knees had finally had enough. He grabbed at Robert to try to keep himself upright. "Get her … out!"

"I will. I promise I will." Robert put his arms around Sean in a modified bear hug. "But first you need to … to rest, Sean."

"Rest m-m-means repose … death," said Sean. "Can't rest. Baby n-n-not safe."

"Baby issues, yeah, that's what we got, too," said Robert softly. "Hey, get that gurney ready." Slowly he hauled Sean out of the stairway.

* * *

><p><strong>Repose Hill<strong>

Looking like she could have stepped out of a Vogue cover with her trendy pant suit and wavy blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, Irene Montfort stepped into Tremont's office. Preoccupied, Tremont didn't look up or greet her. He continued writing on his notepad.

"Hey, sweetheart, here I am early for a change. There's a restaurant on Main that I've wanted to try out," said Irene.

"Busy," said Tremont.

"Chris, did you hear me?" Irene leaned on the edge of his desk.

"I think I did something stupid." Tremont explained to Irene what happened with Tiffany. Irene's sunny disposition turned stormy the longer the story continued.

Incensed Irene asked, "Who does she think she is to … to judge you?"

"I should have said things differently," insisted Tremont.

"She was unreasonable. She didn't even try to see your side of things. Anyone else would have," said Irene.

Tremont tapped his pen on his notepad. "I'm drafting a note to explain. I'm better with written words."

Irene pulled the notepad away. "You're a busy man. I'll take care of this."

"You sure? You'll talk to her?" asked Tremont. "Don't you have a fitting?"

"I'll reschedule that." Irene frowned as she read the notepad. She didn't like the tone. Christopher was practically begging to be forgiven. That did not sit well with her at all. "Let's go to lunch. I'll deal with this later today. Personally." Irene bent down and lifted Tremont's face upwards. She kissed him lingeringly. "I don't want you to worry about this ever again. I'll make everything better."

Tremont smiled. "You're my lifesaver. You know that? I can always count on you. Must be why I love you more and more everyday." He stood up. "Let's have lunch."


	17. Chapter 17

HMO-17

**Kelly's Diner**

Tiffany swept into Kelly's, sat down on a stool and dropped her purse on the counter. Ruby was surprised to see her.

"Tiffany? What are you doing here?" asked Ruby.

"What a morning I've had," said Tiffany. "You haven't seen Sean have you? The PI office is closed and no one answers at the Brownstone. The PCPD hot line is busy. I can't find him anywhere."

"Hon, you have to get to the hospital," said Ruby.

"What did Frisco do now? Break his other leg? I am dying for a cup of coffee," said Tiffany.

Ruby rounded one end of the counter. She took Tiffany by the shoulder and gently if firmly pushed her towards the door. "Sean is at General. GH has been calling all over town for you. Felicia and Frisco are there already. I don't know about Anna or Robert."

"GH? What happened?" asked Tiffany. "He was fine this morning. Did he get shot at again?" She fumbled with her purse.

"Not shot. He's recovering but he really needs you to be there," soothed Ruby. "Just go! Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Quarantine Ward<strong>

Masked and gloved medical personnel hovered around Robert who sat on a gurney in an examining room. Dr. Alan Quartermaine read the patient chart with the latest lab report and making notations.

"I feel fine, Alan, really I do," protested Robert.

"Your orders were that all PCPD officers exposed to the virus were to be examined and put into quarantine. Those orders apply to you, too," answered Alan.

"Look! I didn't touch Nicole Rohmer at the scrapyard. I made sure of that and-"

"But you did touch Sean and you were in close physical proximity for an extended period of time. Those are enough reasons to quarantine you," said Alan.

"How long?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Absolutely not!"

"You, Lewis, everyone at that scrapyard are-"

"My … my orders said examination not … not automatic quarantine!"

"As a precaution, Steve, Tony, Monica and I agreed that it would be best to put everyone in quarantine right off the bat. We can't risk further exposure. You know I'm right," said Alan. "Arguing about this is a waste of time."

"Lewis and I can't both be sidelined. The department needs-"

"Isn't there anyone who could take over temporarily?"

"Of course there is."

"Then call them and-"

"It's not someone I want anywhere near this thing," said Robert. "I don't suppose I have a choice."

"No, you don't," said Alan. "We'll get a phone in here if that helps. You can work while in quarantine but that's as far as I'm willing to compromise."

"Fine. Thanks," said Robert. "How's Sean? Flores and Timmons? Felicia?"

"Timmons has been released. No symptoms at all. Flores and Sean will have to stay for a while longer. Felicia's in quarantine across the hall. No symptoms so far. She's not too happy about it though," said Alan. "Surprisingly, Frisco's keeping her calm."

"I'm not surprised. Frisco will do what's right for her and the baby," said Robert. "Sean was pretty out of it. He has it whatever it is right?"

Alan sighed. Frustration was etched on his face. "I don't know. We're not sure what exactly we're dealing with."

"I'll have to fil in the mayor. I can't keep a lid on this much longer," said Robert.

"I need information, Robert. There's nothing in the reference books covering this disease or virus or … or… "

"Or poison?"

"If it was a poison then the symptoms would be more consistent across all the infected. That's not the case here," said Alan.

Robert grasped at straws. "In my line of work, chemicals can have different effects based on the level or type of exposure. A poison through the skin acts differently than one given by injection for example."

Alan nodded. "Yes that's true." His eyes narrowed in thought. "The vector of infection for Amy, Sean and Flores are completely different."

"Yeah. We know that the bodies per se are … are … infection holders and-"

"Hosts I would think," clarified Alan. "From what I know, Flores and Sean were at Daria's apartment. That's an environmental vector. Has your forensics team been inside?"

"We've done the basic forensics procedures with masks and gloves. I didn't want anyone staying in there too long. It's taped up and no one is going in. Too risky until we know more," said Robert. "And if this thing is in there, I don't want to release it to the public at large. It's guarded around the clock, day and night. No one gets in there."

Alan put the patient chart down. "I've got to wait until the autopsy room can be prepared, right? Why don't I go to the apartment in a full suit and do some tests?"

"That's very risky. I can't allow a civilian-"

"I'm volunteering, Robert. If I feel any danger, I'll get out. I promise," said Alan.

"Assisting at an autopsy is one thing but this … hmm, I don't know."

"I'm sure your people are good, Robert, but they were looking at it as a crime scene. Would they have known if something was useful medically speaking?" asked Alan.

"No."

"Then an extra pair of eyes can't hurt," said Alan. He pressed his case further. "There are two places of interest in my mind. The bedroom and the bathroom. There's evidence of sickness and infection in both places. Evidence that forensics could have missed. Let me try. That's all I want."

"Monica will skin me alive if anything happens to you. Edward will have me run out of town," said Robert. "Then there's Lila and Tracy aiming for what's left of me. No thank you."

Alan grinned. "I won't tell if you won't. I'll be there and back. No one will know anything. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Hospital Room<strong>

The first thing Sean saw as he awoke from a sedative-induced stupor were Tiffany's eyes peeking over a hospital mask. She gasped at seeing his eyes fluttering open and searching the room.

"B-Baby?" asked Sean.

"Right here, sweetheart," said Tiffany sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing Sean's cheek with a latex-gloved hand. "You rest and-"

Sean's right hand grabbed at her wrist. His grip began to tighten.

"Ow! Sean!" cried Tiffany.

The grip lessened. "Had to … to make … sure I … I was awake. Dreaming."

"Silly man. There's a better way to prove that." Tiffany lowered her mask.

Sean protested, "No, honey, don't-"

"I don't care about that. You're alive and I'm grateful." Tiffany leaned down and kissed her husband long and tenderly. "I'm really here and I'm not leaving. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Sean became agitated. "No. No. Hill and-"

"Yes?" asked Tiffany.

"R-R-Repose Hill. Did Robert go … go …"

"Robert is going nowhere. He's in quarantine," said Tiffany.

Sean began to sit up or attempted to. "Got … gotta go and-"

Alarms began to beep shrilly.

Sean grabbed at Tiffany's arms. "Get Anna. Have to tell her-"

Dr. Steve Hardy burst in. "What's going on here?" Seeing Sean struggling to get out of bed, he immediately ordered another sedative.

With desperate vigor, Sean fought off the nurse wielding the syringe.

"Orderly! Get in here!" barked Steve. He placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Calm down, Sean!"

"Don't … don't understand … have … have to-"

Two orderlies came in and physically restrained Sean while the nurse injected the sedative.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Hospital Room<strong>

Robert knew the second that Anna entered his hospital room. He didn't even need to turn his head but he did anyway. Their eyes met instantly.

"Marriage to you was never going to be boring but this is getting ridiculous," mused Robert. "This is not the bed I want to be in right now."

Anna's lips quirked into a small smile as she approached his bed. She had on scrubs, a mask and gloves. "What happened to my Ready Robert?"

"You see something funny happened. Something that goes by the name of Sean," said Robert. "I should have been more cautious especially after I lectured you at the yard. Made a right mess of things."

Anna stood by the bed. She brushed a hand down his forearm before grasping his hand. "I would have done the same. Felicia's in quarantine, too. As I was coming here, I overheard Monica threatening Frisco with being thrown out if he didn't calm down."

Robert chuckled. "You're calm though. That's good."

"For the first time I'm faking with you." Anna's expression turned serious as she studied Robert's face looking for any trace of troubling symptoms. "Cards on the table. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I don't even have a fever. I think that's the first sign," said Robert. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Listen, don't worry about me." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll be out of here in twenty-one hours. Ready Robert will be back on duty."

"We don't know the long term effects, Robert. You could be fine on the outside but-"

"We'll both go crazy if we think like that."

"You saw Nicole. Her agony and desperation were all in her eyes. I don't want to see you like that. Ever."

Robert gave her hand another harder squeeze. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Promise?"

Robert nodded. "With all my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Daria's Apartment<strong>

Alan slipped a second pair of gloves over his hands. He was dressed in a blue and white hazardous material gear that made him look like an overgrown Pillsbury dough boy. For the last time, he checked over his sampling kit to make sure he had enough bags, swabs, cultures, glass vials and other paraphrenalia.

He had read the forensics report and knew what the team had previously collected and photographed. His plan was to cover the areas they had ignored or left alone out of caution and fear.

His first stop was the bathroom. With slow deliberate movements he used a swab and a glass pipette to scrape flakes of dried blood from the walls and tub. He filled vials full of water from the sink and the tub. He bagged several blood-soaked gauze pads that lay on the sink. Every item was meticulously labeled with the date, time and source of the contents.

"I suppose it could be airborne. Couldn't hurt to test it." Alan passed an empty vial through the air before stoppering it.

Next, he moved to the bedroom. It was obvious to his trained eyes that this was a sick room. While he couldn't smell the air though his breath filters, there were signs that a doctor wouldn't miss. A full wastebasket was tucked behind a bedside bureau. The bedsheets were soiled in places. The duvet had small spots of blood on it. The pillowcases were sweat-stained. Carefully, he bagged a pillow as it was. He carefully tugged at the bed sheet not wanting to disturb more of the bed than he had to. He placed the sheet in another bag.

He looked around the room. He picked up an expensive brand of perfumed lotion by Gucci. It was one of Monica's favorites. It wasn't something someone on a budget could afford. Maybe it was the clumsiness of his gloved hands but he knocked the large bottle over. A bit of lotion squirted out.

"Ooops." Alan turned the bottle right side up. He noticed the gold tinge of the spilled lotion. He bent down to look at it. "It should be paler. More white than yellow." He picked up the bottle. It was the genuine article not an imitation version. He bagged the bottle before wiping the spillage with swabs and putting them in another sample bag.

He went to the side of the bed closest to the door opposite the closet. A worn Bible lay on the bedside drawer. A bookmark peeked out amongst the pages. He lifted the Bible. He noticed that the drawer was slightly open.

"Recently used." Alan flipped to the page with the bookmark. There were tiny brown spots on the page. His eyes drifted to the dresser where the lotion lay then back to the Bible. He bagged the book. "Could be nothing but coincidence."

Alan went through the kitchen last. The freezer was full. The refrigerator bore the remnants of uneaten take out food.

"Sick. No appetite," said Alan. "Another symptom found. Check."

He reached for his now full sample kit but pulled back as his right hand spasmed violently. He could feel the muscles in his hand and forearm reacting sending ripples of pain up and down his arm. "Not now!"

Alan clutched at his arm but layers of fabric stood in the way. His fingers formed claws as his hand began to cramp in earnest. With his left hand he lifted his kit and jogged towards the apartment door. He had to get out of there. Fast.


	18. Chapter 18

HMO-18

**Police Commissioner's Office**

Anna glanced at the two digits that stared back at her from the blackboard. The first number a three represented Day 3 of the possible epidemic. The second number, also a 3, was the number of days thus far spent by Devane Donely Investigations on the Montfort case.

She leaned back in the chair and rolled her neck attempting to ease the overbearing tension that she could feel pressing against her from all directions. "Oh, Robert, I don't know how you stand all this … this desk work."

Robert's voice came through loud and clear over a speaker attached to the phone. "Administration is a necessary evil in any job."

"I don't mind that. It's all the politics," said Anna. "I would think the mayor would be more amenable considering the scandal at City Hall that our investigation discovered."

"Ah, that's probably why Mayor Hartley is a bit prickly. I mean how often does a city lose a mayor, a deputy mayor, half a dozen assemblymen and women and a popular governor-to-be in one go. Did you think Madame Mayor could ignore your stellar starring role?"

"I suppose not," admitted Anna. "But I didn't mention it at all. She just … just came at me."

"The Mayor wants to appear absolutely independent and impartial. She has to establish her credibility and her administration."

"She was downright rude, Robert."

"Rake you over the coals did she?"

"More like wanting to bury me under a mountain of details." Anna picked at a thick report with the City Hall logo on each page. "She gave me a project plan. Seriously!"

Robert chuckled. "She's a businesswoman first. Didn't they consult the department's public disaster protocol plans? Everything's there."

"They hired a consultant to use it as a starting point for this blasted plan! A plan is for planning not for dealing with the reality of a crisis," said Anna. "It's not even helpful or complete. The PCPD section is a page long but no specific detailed task items. I'm supposed to fill in the blanks. Like I have the time."

"Just delegate to someone else," advised Robert. "Give me a paper copy and I'll do the filling in, luv."

"Stress reduces the body's immune system." Anna's voice softened. "I want … need you to be taking care of yourself. You have to be in shape for our future project."

"I could do with some added motivation."

"So could I," said Anna.

"I'm looking forward to my homecoming in a few hours," said Robert.

"And your expectations, Mr. Scorpio?"

"I'm sure you'll exceed them as you always do, Ms. Devane," said Robert. "Maybe you should take a power nap later. Pace yourself. I recommend the couch in the office. Very comfy."

Anna's eyes drifted towards the gray couch tucked against a wall. It did look cozy.

Robert continued, "I haven't introduced you to its varied wonders have I?"

"Not yet no. I suppose this additional proof of your … your intentions?"

"My definition of ready includes the words anywhere and anytime. Did you notice the new locks on the door?"

"No but the red throw pillows on the couch are eye-catching though."

"I'll have you know those were the first official expenses for the project."

Anna giggled. "Your dedication is astounding, Robert."

"Good size. Perfect fit. Firm. The matching blanket's in the closet. The fabric feels great on bare skin. Warm but silky smooth," said Robert.

Anna could feel the flush of heat spreading over her body. "Please, Robert."

"You have no idea how much I want to. Haz mat suits are such mood killers," said Robert.

Anna sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"At least get me something to do. I'm going bonkers in here!"

Forcibly reminded of the situation, Anna cleared her throat and straightened in her chair. "You can't have anything in quarantine with you. Not even paper or-"

Two short raps sounded from the door before it swung open.

"Meaning that I'm completely useless. I hate this, Anna. I really, really hate this!" ranted Robert.

"I feel for you, buddy boy," said Frisco as he glided in on his wheelchair.

"Frisco? What are you doing there?" asked Robert.

"I'm helping out," replied Frisco.

"And a good thing, too," said Anna. "We're so shorthanded."

Frisco put a thick document on the desk. "I've finished our section of the plan, added the appropriate procedural documentation and faxed copies to City Hall."

"Wait a minute he's-" Robert began to say.

"Better off here than at the hospital. I'd be climbing the walls if I was around Felicia," said Frisco.

Anna's lips twitched. "I thought Monica had you banned from the room."

Frisco rolled his eyes. "Not at all. Monica said that I was adding to … to Felicia's stress level and-"

"Your leg been miraculously healed? You should be at home. Recuperating," said Robert. "I told Felicia I'd-"

"The only thing I'm risking here is a papercut, Robert," protested Frisco.

"It'll be me at the office in the morning you know. We'll be discussing your-"

"Stop it the both of you. Frisco's staying on. We need every person we can have," said Anna. "Let's get back to the tasks at hand. The clock is ticking away. Robert, per my meeting with the CDC, I've called in the emergency cavalry for the duration of the crisis - retired cops, women's auxilliary. They'll be helping out the CDC as needed on non-medical tasks. I'm saving as much of the force for normal operations. I have a press conference in two hours. Frisco, any update from Alan?"

"The CDC doc left hours ago looking on the verge of a full panic. I'd say Alan had a lot of information for him. Alan just finished a conference call with Tony and Monica. I listened in for a bit," said Frisco. "Daria's apartment is definitely a hot site. All other tenants are being tested at General. The CDC has taken over the site. Out of our hands. Thank God."

"Have we found any next of kin for Daria?" asked Anna.

Frisco shook his head. "Not yet. Repose Hill records show no relation contacts. I've asked help from the FBI for ID purposes."

"Good. Robert, any word on everyone in quarantine?" asked Anna.

"Me, Lewis and everyone else at the yard haven't showed any symptoms. Monica says she'll release us later tonight. I'm counting the hours believe me," said Robert. "Sean and Flores are in the … the worst condition. Flores isn't violent but his fever is still pretty high. Sean's behavior has been so erratic that he's under sedation more than not. The good thing is that his fever is gone. That's the best sign I guess."

"Is he still raving?" asked Anna.

"Only when the sedative wears off," said Robert. "He's fixated on Repose Hill and death."

"He was investigating a possible murder there. I can see his head getting stuck on it," said Frisco.

"But this is Sean we're talking about. He doesn't get stuck without a reason," said Robert.

"Repose Hill has to be important and-" began Anna.

The office door swung open. "Frisco! Chief! Dr. Quartermaine's collapsed in the morgue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sean's Hospital Room<strong>

Dressed in scrubs, cloth footies, face mask and latex gloves, Tiffany watched with the eyes of a weary but still watchful eagle as Monica examined Sean. Her resolve to be calm and quiet lasted all of five minutes.

"Is there anything more you could be doing, Monica?" asked Tiffany.

"We don't know enough to do more. We have to go at this step by step," said Monica who wore nearly an identical outfit as Tiffany.

"It's just so hard seeing him like this. I'm the one who's supposed to need saving not him."

Monica made notations on a medical chart. She said dryly, "We can save the boys, too. Girl power you know."

"I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this."

"Sorry. Medical humor can be … never mind," said Monica. "The good news is that the fever has not returned. There are no physical manifestations on his skin. Very, very good news. I'm ordering a stop to the sedatives."

"He hates being on drugs," said Tiffany.

"Now is the time to deal with any behavioral issues head on. I'm pretty confident that he's over the worst of the physical symptoms," said Monica.

"You are?"

Monica nodded. "The cycle of symptoms is pretty consistent. The duration of symptoms does vary from patient to patient but we've found that the sequence of symptoms follows a general pattern."

"So he'll be fine? Soon?"

"Fine, yes. Soon, no." Monica returned to scribbling on the chart. "Sean's psychological symptoms are unique. I have to admit it's worrying me. It's not like him."

Sean began to stir. Monica looked at the monitors. All the displayed data pointed to Sean coming to.

"Tiffany, he's starting to wake up. I want you to keep him talking and calm," said Monica.

"I can do that."

"Expect some confusion as the sedatives leave his system."

"How much can I tell him about the … the situation? I know that the more he knows the calmer he'll be," said Tiffany.

"He is in the middle of it all. Tell him everything," said Monica. "Good luck. I'm off to check on Robert."

* * *

><p><strong>PCPD Morgue<strong>

Dressed in layers of green scrubs and footies, Dr. Alan sat on the floor grasping his trembling bare right hand while grimacing in pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door inch open.

"Don't come in!" yelled Alan.

"We have to get you out of there!" shouted Anna.

"No, not yet. I'm … I'm okay … for a while. I think," said Alan. "I … I did something … stupid."

"An ambulance is on its way, Alan. The EMTs will be in full gear," said Anna.

Alan wiped at perspiration on his forehead. "Did you know the … the finger tips are rubbed raw? Like being … scraped with … with sandpaper. Rough texture. Should have noticed it a … a long time ago. Basic observation. Idiot!"

"Fingers? Nicole's?" asked Anna.

"Hers and Daria's both. Made me … suspicious," replied Alan. "I wanted to take a sample of the lotion but I couldn't take the cap off with my gloves on. So, of course, I took them off. I was taking a sample of the … lotion but … but I dropped it. Should … should have put my gloves back on and-" He groaned as his hand spasmed once more. "Bad timing. Story of my life."

"You're infected from the lotion?"

"No. My hand spasmed … before I dropped it. Mess on the floor but I didn't … didn't get any on me," said Alan. "The lotion is tainted somehow. Monica has the same lotion. I know because I give her a new bottle every few years. It's one of her favorites. Daria's lotion is in the same bottle but the color is slightly different. The smell may be off too."

"Tainted as in poisoned? You're telling me this was murder and not an epidemic? Is that right?"

"It's just one finding, Anna. The hospital lab needs to confirm my suspicions. Based on symptoms, I would still call it an infectious vector of some kind," said Alan. "My second finding is more … interesting." He gasped as pain shot up from his hand to his shoulder.

"Alan, you're in pain. Let's get you to the hospital and-" began Anna.

"It's annoying not … not life threatening. It's my hand. It seizes up sometimes after prolonged use," said Alan. "Sorry to panic everyone. The spasms subside after a few minutes of agony."

"You're not convincing me," said Anna.

"Forget about me. Monica knows about this if that makes you feel better." Alan got to his feet. He made sure that Anna could see his tired but healthly face clearly. "The other thing I found is this. There is evidence of at least one puncture wound on both Daria and Nicole. With the heavy skin scaling on the affected areas, they're easy to miss. One guess where they were."

Anna hazarded an educated guess. "The fingers? Tips? Palm?"

"Finger tip of the right middle finger for Daria. Nicole's was close to the top of her hand just above the knuckle of her left ring finger," explained Alan. "Neither of them were drug users. I initially thought that maybe Daria was self-medicating and gave herself a shot but why in the fingers. That doesn't make sense."

"Just the one each?" asked Anna.

"So far. The scaling on their hands is thick. Cutting off or peeling slices away to see underneath takes time. I managed some pictures though," said Alan.

"Do you think you'll find more?"

"Possibly. I just have to keep going."

"No. You've been doing too much. It's appreciated but I'm not going to let you work yourself to death. You are getting out of there and getting some rest. Don't argue with me," said Anna.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Let me get a sample of this, clean up and I'll be right out," said Alan. "I need someone to get the sample to GH."

"I'll make arrangements," said Anna.

"Lately I've been realizing the truth about youth being wasted on the young," said Alan. He plucked an unused sterile glass vial from a small rack and began to label it with a marker. "Right now I'm feeling every one of my years."

"We needed youth to bounce back from our mistakes. I know I made at least a hundred bad decisions."

"Don't we all," said Alan bending down to collect a sample from the spilled lotion.

"I prefer experience and wisdom aching back and all," said Anna.

"So no regrets? No wishing to change the past?" asked Alan.

"I didn't say that," said Anna. "But the past can drag you down. At the end of the day you have to live with what you've got in the present. Make the most of it and look forward to a better future. Hoping for that keeps me going."

"Getting remarried is kind of coming full circle I would think. Sometimes you have to have to deal with the past in order to allow the present to be front and center of your life," commented Alan. He put a stopper on the vial.

"How many times have you and Monica gone around and around?"

Alan hunted around the room for a secure container to house the vial. "I can't seem to get her out of my system no matter what either of us does to the other."

Anna smiled. "I know the feeling well."

* * *

><p><strong>Callahan's Tavern and Grill<strong>

Callahan's atmosphere was old fashioned with culinary offerings which while simple in presentation were palette pleasing to its growing clientele. It was hardly the upmarket eatery to be frequented by the city's high society. Phone pressed against an ear, Irene Montfort watched Christopher Tremont's receding back as he went to get their order from the bar.

She lowered her voice. "Daddy, I have a problem."

"Tell me about it. I'll make some phone calls and-"

"It's … it's personal and delicate. I need to handle it on my own."

"Is Derek putting some pressure on you? You don't have to be intimidated by him," said Gregory. "Everything he has is because of his father not beause he's some kind of business genius."

"Derek was in the right place at the right time. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Yes and it's absolutely true," said Gregory. "Is this about Christopher? All couples have their problems. He's under a lot of pressure right now. It's natural to be … grouchy."

"I know all about his moods, Daddy, and I'm fine with them. Chris and I are doing great," said Irene. "There's just so much going on."

"We're all under some strain. Once the company is under my control, I promise you things will be better for all of us," said Gregory. "The sky's the limit, princess."

"I've never doubted it," said Irene. "I just need a small favor."

"Sure, sweetheart, what is it?" asked Gregory.

"After dinner tonight tell me everything you know about Tiffany Hill," said Irene.

* * *

><p><strong>Robert's Hospital Room<strong>

Without the plastic sheeting draping the bed and sundry quarantine equipment laying about the room seemed positively spacious. Robert buttoned his shirt while watching television. It was a live feed of a news conference. Standing behind a podium was Anna fielding questions from reporters gathered around her.

"Chief Devane, how do you know that there aren't more of the … the infected out there?" asked a male reporter.

"As I said the cirle of contact was small. Both vict- … both Ms. Merritt and Ms. Rohmer had the presence of mind to isolate themselves in the apartment. They did not go to work or to class thereby reducing the circle to a known space. An area that is now fully under the jurisdiction and control of the department and the CDC I might add," explained Anna.

Mark Carlin spoke next. "What about the people in the catacombs? Don't they count? The victims were in and out of there for DAYS!"

Anna silently counted to five before replying. "Mr. Carlin, everyone matters to this department. Those who became infected had prolonged physical contact to either or both Ms. Rohmer and Ms. Merritt or were inside the apartment. Based on interviews, no one in the catacombs got close enough to have any kind of extended contact."

Carlin added, "As far as you know."

Anna shot back, "These are the facts, Carlin, not speculation."

"That's my Annie!" yelled Robert.

"Has this disease or virus been identified?" asked a reporter.

Anna glanced at the CDC representative who stood next to the mayor. "I'll defer all medical questions to Dr. Frey. He'll be speaking next."

"What's being done to protect our citizens?" asked a woman reporter.

"I must stress once more that there is no need for panic. If anything, the public must be watchful and sensible. For the short term, we have put a mandatory curfew of 11 PM. Children under twelve must be indoors by 7PM," replied Anna. "Residents will notice an increased frequency of mobile patrols in their neighborhoods."

"So martial law is necessary to catch the monsters lurking in the dark?" asked Carlin.

"Your job is to report the facts. Start doing it better." Anna's eyes narrowed. "Ms. Merritt and Ms. Rohmer were good people who did not ask to suffer as they did. They are not monsters. They were … were someone's daughter, sister, niece, lover. They meant something to someone. This department will find out who did this to them and see justice prevail. We will do our job." She moved to the side and Dr. Frey took her place.

"That Carlin's a piece of work," grumbled Robert.

His door opened and Dr. Tony Jones entered. "I ran the tests three times. You and Felicia are in the clear, Robert."

"Fantastic!" Robert glanced at the television.

"Bobbie's taking Felicia home. Do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks. Olin and Robin are picking me up," replied Robert.

"You are going home to rest and not go to the station, right?" asked Tony. "Do I have to check up on you?"

"No need, Doctor Bligh. I shall be safely tucked into bed tonight but come tomorrow I'm going to be looking at press toads to stomp flat."

"Carlin likes to get on people's nerves. It's his gimmick," said Tony.

"One day he's going to meet someone who hates him more than I do," said Robert. He put his coat on. "I am outta-"

"One more thing," said Tony. "Sean was awake a while ago. The only way I could get him to settle was to let him give you and Anna a message." Tony fished out a microcassette from his lab coat pocket. "Here you go."

Robert accepted the tape. "He's awake. That's a good sign, right?"

Tony nodded. "He's weak as a newborn kitty but perfectly lucid. His prognosis is very good. Monica and I think the … the whatever has run its course."

"The whatever doesn't sound too scientific, Tony."

"The CDC wants to label it a virus. Calling it a virus would make it seem less threatening but it would be lying. Based on Alan's new data, we don't think it is one," said Tony glancing at Dr. Frey on the television screen. "But what do we know? We're small-time doctors in a rinky dink city."

"More new cases are possible then?"

"That's true for any outbreak," said Tony. "This thing has us stumped. It really does. It doesn't behave like a bacterial or viral strain. It's just strange. For now things are under control on my end. That's what matters to me."

"If we all do our jobs, we'll get through this. Appreciate your late hours by the way," said Robert.

Tony grinned. "I can't tell if it's day or night anymore. Just glad there hasn't been any new patients. Your people had us worried. We're definitely not set up to handle a large quantity of infected patients."

"I plan to have the entire department trained in proper haz mat procedures," said Robert. "I have to get home. Make sure that Sean knows I've got this. Anna or I will check in with him tomorrow. Did he say anything useful to you and Alan?"

Tony shrugged. "No idea. He told me and Tiffany to leave the room."

Robert grinned. "Old spy reflexes."

Robin burst into the room. "Hey, Dad. Olin's downstairs with the car. Hi, Doctor Jones."

"Now we are out of here." Robert put an arm around his daughter's shoulder as they walked to the elevators. Happy as he was to be going home a small part of his mind was very much on the microcassette tape. His every instinct was screaming at him to listen to it as soon as possible.

"Oh, Dad, there are reporters around the house. Again," said Robin.

"They haven't knocked on the front door have they?" asked Robert.

"No. They're across the street. Jodie's mom is really irritated," said Robin. She pressed the down arrow on the elevator panel. "She wants you to arrest them all. I think they're waiting to see you come home."

"I'm way too popular," said Robert. "I'll give them some quotes and shoo them away."

Suddenly, Robin hugged her father. "I'm glad you're okay. Love you, Dad."

"We are all more than okay. Invincible. That's us," said Robert.

Robin looked at her father with sad eyes. "I'm old enough to know that's not true."

"You've had to grow up too fast. I'm sorry about that," said Robert. "Whatever happens, you only have to remember one thing. Your mum and I love you with everything we've got. We will never ever stop loving you."

"Even when I'm being a teenage pain in the butt?" asked Robin.

"We've never dealt with a teenager before. We have to make adjustments and so do you."

Robin groaned. "But, Dad, I'm trying to be … be-"

"More thoughtful before making a decision? More inclined to spend some time with your parents instead of your friends?" teased Robert. "More careful with your allowance?"

The elevator doors opened.

"It's hard to juggle everything with school, homework, practice and going out with my friends," said Robin stepping inside the elevator. "There's so much to keep up with."

"So says my little social butterfly," noted Robert.

"You and Mom don't understand!" wailed Robin.

Robert chuckled. The elevator doors closed with Robin still trying to make her case. A Scorpio could be so relentless.


	19. Chapter 19

HMO-19

**The Docks**

A passerby dumped a pile of crumpled newspapers into a garbage can that lay beneath a dim streetlamp. With a flick of the wrist the top layer of papers was removed revealing small glass vials full of richly colored liquids.

The passerby walked on satisfied at a task well done. Such glittering prizes would be hard to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Residence<strong>

Hair still damp from her shower, Anna settled herself in bed. Her husband entered their bedroom with blue pyjamas peeking out from under his maroon robe. He locked the door.

"After the day I've had, I would appreciate some … vigorous stress relief." Anna patted the pillow next to hers. "I'm not too tired you know."

Robert's furrowed brow and tightly pressed lips did not indicate any inclination to romance. Not yet anyway. He put a notepad on the bedside table. The first page was full of scrawled notes. "You need to listen to this."

Anna whined. "Oh, god, not now! Please, Robert."

Robert fished a microcassette recorder from his robe pocket and pressed the play button. "This is from Sean. You need to listen first and play later."

"Promise?" asked Anna clearly in a playful mood.

"What do you think?" He gave Anna's nose a quick kiss. As the tape began to play, he took off his robe and got into bed.

Speaking in a low tone, Sean's voice was tinny but clear. "Anna, Robert, this is for your ears only. Repeat - ears only." There was a short pause then he resumed. "I found evidence that Daria Merritt was likely killed because she knew too much about Alicia Montfort's murder No question in my mind it WAS murder not natural causes. Daria had a journal in a bedside drawer. I leafed through it. She wasn't specific but she had a copy of some pages of Alicia's medical notes tucked into the journal. She copied them because she had discovered changes in Alicia's records. Suspicious changes. Her last journal entry said that she talked to Christopher Tremont about it and he didn't believe her. You can see where I'm going with this. You have to get that journal. I also found a Bible from her grandmother with some passages highlighted. There was a bookmark or something for the New Horizons Baptist Church. She may have been a regular there. Who knows maybe she talked to the pastor there. Confessed, maybe. I know I haven't mentioned anything specific but I know that there is a connection - a big one. Anna, you have to convince the Board to pursue a criminal investigation. It's the right thing to do whoever the guilty parties are. One more thing. Repose Hill has to be shut down. That place reeks of … of death to me. I don't know how but you have to find a way, Robert." Sean coughed and took a shaky breath. "That's all. Hard to think. I have to talk to you. Soon."

Anna began to tick off items on her fingers. "Medical records - the real ones. The journal. The Bible."

"It's still pretty thin. All circumstantial," said Robert.

"It's better than what we had before. Nothing." Anna looked at Robert. "I need to get back to my real work of finding out what happened to Nicole Rohmer. I've been sidetracked. Are you well enough to take your job back tomorrow?"

Robert nodded. "Can you convince the Board?"

"I have to. The deadline was today. I know Derek and Amanda Barrington will be receptive and Lila, too. I convince them and they can help win the Board over," said Anna. "I'm more worried about getting the journal and the Bible. I know they weren't in the manifest of items removed by Forensics."

"It's still in the apartment then?" asked Robert.

"Likely. The CDC was doing site analysis today. Clean up tomorrow, maybe," said Anna. "Strip the apartment and burn everything. As panicky as they seemed today, I'm sure they can't wait to decontaminate the place."

"All right. I'll kick up a fuss tomorrow and say that the site needs to be an official crime scene for 24 hours and-"

Anna shook her head. "No. The CDC has called in the FBI. They'll be here in force in the morning. It's out of local jurisdiction completely."

Robert snapped his fingers. "Medical! Not even the Feds can dismiss a valid medical reason. I'm sure Tony, Alan and Monica can come up with something."

"I have a better idea," said Anna. "So, partner of mine, are you up for a little break in?"

"In an infected hot zone? In a bulky haz mat suit?"

"It's not exactly fantasy territory for you but-"

"You know so little about my fantasies," said Robert with a cheeky grin.

They got out of bed and began to dress for a night operation unlike what either had in mind before they got Sean's message.

* * *

><p><strong>The Docks<strong>

Bright eyes shifted left and right. Grimy hands darted out from the recesses of a worn jacket and took hold of the glass vials.

"Goodies!" said a feminine voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Daria Merritt's Apartment<strong>

There was no need to break in. The local rent-a-guards employed by the CDC recognized the Scorpios and allowed them into the apartment without any argument. Anna and Robert double-checked their hazardous materials suits.

"No dawdling. Get in and get out," said Robert lugging an insulated cooler to transport any evidence they may find.

"Bedside table. Bible. Journal," added Anna. "Avoid the bathroom, Robert. It's extremely hot in there."

"Got it," replied Robert. "I'll start thinking of appropriate excuses to use when the CDC comes into the office tomorrow. They won't be happy."

Anna laughed. "Better you than me."

They turned on their headlamps and entered the apartment. They made a beeline for the bedroom. Anna found the journal inside the bedside drawer on one side of the bed. Robert investigated the cabinet on the other side of the bed.

"No Bible here. You?" asked Robert.

"No. I suppose it could have been taken but not logged," said Anna inserting the journal into an evidence bag before depositing it into the cooler. Her heavy gloves made the task more difficult than it had to be.

"I'll ask Alan. Might be among his evidence collection," said Robert. "Look around in here once more, luv. I want to look at something outside."

While Anna did a thorough sweep of the bedroom, Robert studied the stack of books on the table. He selected the books marked with Nicole Rohmer's name. He didn't find anything suspicious or extraneous in the textbooks. He bagged the lot of books anyway.

They exited the apartment cooler in hand. They set off for the police station. No time like the present to begin unravelling their latest mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Montfort Estate<strong>

Sitting behind a large oak desk that had belonged to his grandfather, Gregory Montfort savored his glass of brandy. He looked up at the portrait of his grandfather and father. Both men had in their lifetime been widely heralded as wise and successful businessmen.

"Tomorrow is a new era, papa. MY era," said Gregory. "The Board will declare Derek's conservancy over and I will take my rightful place as President and managing director. Mom tried to keep me away but it's my BIRTHRIGHT. No one belongs there more than I do. I'm going to prove you all wrong. I'm going to make Montfort bigger, richer and more influential than it's ever been. I'm going to rub Derek's nose into the dirt when I'm done. The high and mighty Barringtons will never look down on me again."

* * *

><p><strong>The Catacombs<strong>

Small fires in metal trash cans glowed red and gold giving light and warmth to groups of transients scattered in the large cavern.

"Sadie, try this one!" Janey held out a red-colored vial towards Sadie. "It smells like lilacs."

Sadie waved a hand. "Nah, not for me. Give it to the others." She shuffled off down the tunnel to her own spot. She was ready for bed.

Janey flitted from group to group happily distributing the vials she had collected earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department Morgue<strong>

Once more suited against contamination, Robert and Anna set about examining the items collected from the apartment.

"I'm almost ready here, luv," said Robert adjusting the camera stand.

"Ditto," replied Anna. She arranged the journal carefully under the camera. It was opened to the last page. "Let's go backwards pagewise. While you're snapping away, I'll have a quick look at the medical records copies."

**Click. Click.**

After a few minutes of silence, Anna said, "These are the records for the day that Alicia Montfort died."

"Any smoking guns?" asked Robert.

"I don't see any indication of distress like heightened blood pressure or needing extra medication," said Anna. "The records that we have at the office for this day show that a doctor examined Alicia and noted shortness of breath and a few other minor symptoms. Daria was right to have doubts. Someone's planted false evidence, Robert."

"Problem is that this is a copy. The district attorney will prefer the original undoctored records if they can be found," said Robert.

"Or an eyewitness or consulted party like Christopher Tremont," said Anna. "But he could deny talking to Daria. It would be his word against a dead woman's. I need more."

**Click. Click.**

"Here's your more." Robert began to read from the journal. "Mr. Tremont said he would look into the records but I could tell he didn't really believe me. He's given me the week off. I guess he thinks I'm making things up from grief. I thought he would care but he doesn't. It's all for show. Big fake! I need to talk to Gwen but she's not answering her phone. She'll know who to talk to in the family about this."

"Who's Gwen?" asked Anna.

"No idea." Robert flipped the page to the day before. He read another snippet. "Gwen and I are going to talk to Mr. Tremont about Mrs. Montfort after my shift today. I know she didn't die from a heart attack. I looked up the records. I have proof that they were changed. He can find out what happened. He has to."

"Gwen again," noted Anna.

"Sean's instincts about Repose Hill are on target. As usual."

"There's enough here to cast doubt. I shouldn't have any problem convincing the Board," said Anna. "This Gwen person … I have to find her. She might-"

"This is interesting." Robert flipped over another page. He quickly scanned the page and focused the camera halfway down the page. "Nic had a great idea. We researched heart attack cases and matched up symptoms. I don't think it's all in my head now. Thank you, Nic."

**Click. Click.**

"There's the thread - Nicole to Daria to Alicia Montfort all mixed up in this non-epidemic. That's it. That's the picture," said Anna with dawning comprehension.

"A picture of three murders by unknown means," said Robert.

"You can't grab it all. Not yet," said Anna.

"The Board will file a report and the department will have to investigate criminal intent. After I get the CDC off the track of an epidemic and out of town, your case will end up in my lap one way or the other."

"I'm not moving off the case. I have a responsibility to Nicole's family and Sean to the Montforts. Let's see who cracks this first you, me or Sean," said Anna.

Robert leaned on the workbench. "Care to place a wager on this, Madame Scorpio?"

The light of mischief and challenge came into Anna's eyes. "Of course I do. If I win, we go away for a weekend. Just us. The location will be my choice."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," rumbled Robert "And if I win, we put some additional-"

"If you win, I'll fulfill ANY fantasy you want. Sound good?" teased Anna.

"I was thinking of dedicating more time to Project Wee One but that'll do," said Robert. He extended a hand to his wife. "Shake on it."

Anna took his hand and knocked her helmet against his. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>The Catacombs<strong>

The transients lay dozing on their makeshift beds of cardboard, newspapers, plastic bags and wood pallets. Blankets and fires gave them a measure of warmth. For once the air smelled sweet redolent with the scent of fresh flowers and fruits.

The sense of smell is one of the most ignored of human senses. Yet, it is one of the most powerful. One whiff can transport us back to a distant memory. Scents have the power to make us recoil in disgust or surge forward with desire and curiosity.

Tonight, it could mean the difference between discomfort or ease, safety or danger.


End file.
